Turning Tables
by enits3
Summary: Takes place somewhere after takedown, just forget everything about season 2 and bear with me on this. Decided to change the reatings, but the content is not too explicit.
1. Chapter 1

Andy walked into the Penny, she stopped at the door and looked around for Traci but her eyes didn't find her, then her eyes landed on the TO`s table, like every time she walked in, but couldn't see Sam either, only Jerry and Oliver at the table. She looked down at her watch while she walked up to the bar and took a seat.

It didn't take Liam long to put a beer in front of her hands, she smiled at him and took a sip at the same time as she looked around the bar again, still no sign of Traci.

"Drinking alone, McNally?" A familiar voice asked and appeared next to her by the bar.

"Nah, waiting for Traci." She smiled shyly at him and fumbled with the label on the bottle, she tried her best to ignore the fact that the man next to her grinned and trailed his tongue over the back of his teeth's.

"Callaghan working late?" He rested his elbows on the top of the bar and looked at her profile, she just nodded and took another sip of her drink, couldn't stand it anymore so she looked over and met his gaze, feeling her heart tremble under him and cheeks turning red. His grin only got wider as her cheeks got redder.

"Hey, sorry I`m late!" Traci came from behind in a rush and took the empty chair on the other side of Andy and gulped down Andy`s beer, earning herself raised eyebrows from her and Sam.

"Swarek." She said and put the bottle down and smiled to him, and then to Andy, Sam just gave her his famous grin with dimples, that made even Traci weak in the knees. Liam came over to take Sam`s order.

"Scotch on the rocks and uh." He looked over at Andy for a second, eyebrows knitted together and swallowed thickly. "And a cosmopolitan." Both Andy`s and Traci`s head whipped around to look at him with smirks on their faces.

"Didn't know Oliver liked the girly drinks." Andy said while she chuckled to Traci. "No no, I guarantee you that it's Jerry!" Traci shot back and chuckled even louder than her friend. Sam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and looked over his shoulder for a second.

"Neither of them actually." The chuckles stopped immediately and Sam was stared at with confused looks on the girls. Liam came with the drinks and he picked them up and walked away from the bar. "Don't go too hard at it, McNally, I need you to function tomorrow!" he called over his shoulder while he was walking through the Penny.

Andy`s chin dropped and she felt a lump in her throat when she saw him walked right pass his usual table nodding to Oliver and Jerry, and took his place at a table in a corner….with a woman. And from what Andy could see it was a gorgeous woman, with long straight blond hair, her eyes lit up when Sam sat down with her and she smiled at him, but the thing that stung her most was the smile he gave her.

Andy couldn't tear her eyes away from them, and she felt a sudden urge to put her palm over her heart to steady it. She heard Traci put an order on some drinks, and before she could make the words Traci shoved a glass of brown liquid in her hands.

"So things aren't exactly working out great with Dex." Traci said and pulled Andy`s eyes away from Sam and his company, which Andy was thankful for at the moment. She turned her eyes to Traci and shaped an apologetically smile to her friend.

"I`m sorry, I know you want Leo to be happy, but trust me, two unhappy parents will not make the kid happy." She rose her glass up in a toast and clinked it with Traci`s before they shot down the burning liquid.

Andy`s eyes frequently looked over to Sam`s table, took in the scenes where the woman rested her hand on his arm and smiled seductively at him. The more she looked, more burning liquid where thrown down her throat. Traci shot down equally as many drinks as she did and the tipsier they got the sound level of their talk and giggles were raised.

Andy was glad she had a friend like Traci to put her head elsewhere when she needed it, and she was able to to do the same for her.

"And then he licked his cheek, like licked!" Andy was telling Traci a story where some perv she and Sam had put into booking a few days ago, who wanted a bite of Dov who was assigned to booking that day.

Traci laughed so hard that she threw her body back and caused the stool to wiggle under her weight, causing her to fall of her barstool and dragged Andy with her. Both girls laid flat on their backs on the floor of the Penny laughing tears when Jerry and Oliver suddenly stood over them. Both girls where pulled up by their arms to their feet, and Andy had to steady herself by holding on to Oliver`s shoulder.

"You look funny." She giggled and touched his face, Oliver shook his head at her. "So do you, so do you."

Sam saw the scene at the bar and excused himself for a minute and walked over to them, he leaned one hand on the bar and told Liam to cut them off.

"Party-pooper." Andy pouted and pinched his nose, he pulled his head back and laughed at her, hearing the giggles from Traci.

"You two are going home." He pointed at the two of them, Andy and Traci exchanged looks agreeing that Sam sounded stupidly bossy and overprotective, and burst out in laughter.

"Sammy, we got this, go enjoy your date." Jerry`s words cut the laughter of Andy and she locked eyes with Sam for some seconds and then stared down at the floor, eyebrows knitted together and finding swallowing hard, she felt Oliver put one arm around her shoulders and giving them a squeeze.

"Sure?" Sam was asking Jerry, but he was looking at Andy, confused by her reaction to the words. Jerry nodded at him and he started to walk back to his table.

From his seat he saw Oliver lead Andy out of the bar with one arm around her shoulders, figured it was probably to steady her drunken feet's. Jerry was right behind with Traci.

After he had given his date a ride home Sam laid in his bed digging his brains out, he had a great date, hell even got himself a kiss, but still something about Andy`s reaction bothered him. He was well aware that they had something, but she had made it clear that she wanted Luke, and he had accepted that, even if it hurt like hell to watch the two of them.

So he had decided that maybe it was time to give another woman a shot, no harm no foul, it was just innocent and he had needs too. He growled at his own thoughts and pushed himself over to his stomach and buried his face in the pillows, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Nice of you to join us, McNally!" Oliver called out when Andy walked into Parade, looking like crap, she winced at his loud voice and glared at him before she took her seat next to Traci. Mostly the reason for her looking like crap was the alcohol from last night, but another part was Sam at the Penny with a woman.

It pissed her off that she was feeling jealous over it, she had no rights to him, she had Luke and was just where she wanted to be. At those thoughts she made a grimace at herself and let her forehead meet the table with her palms spread next to her head.

Her head snapped up so fast she had to steady it with her hands when Best walked into parade to give out assignments for the day. After parade she quickly got into the D`s office to look for Luke, she found him over a file on his desk.

"Hey." She said while she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, he looked up to her and smiled to her.

"Hey you." She rolled her eyes a little at him, feeling frustrated by him not coming home last night.

"So, uh, you never came home last night."

"Yeah, big case, you know. Look I have a lot to do so just come find me later." He didn't wait for her respond, just retrieved his eyes down at the file.

She came hurriedly out of the office and was headed for the rec room to get her equipment when she heard a voice she normally found soothing, but today it was annoying.

"Hey McNally, make some coffee will you?" He grinned at her while he stood talking to Oliver, she rolled her eyes for the second time today and turned to stand to the coffee stand. He came up next to her, putting her duffel bag down next to her feet, she knew she should smile and thank him for getting her things, but instead she grabbed the bag and put the strap heavily over one shoulder.

"How's the head?" She frowned her nose at his question and shoved the cup of coffee into his hands, and took a big sip of her own.

"I`m gonna make your dreams come true today, Swarek." Even if he realized she had some snarky comment coming his way, he still felt his heart rate pick up the pace at her words.

"Oh yeah?" Sam`s eyebrows shot up and he ginned his biggest grin at her, dimples in full force.

"Follow my lead." She grumbled and started walking towards the sally port, Sam fell into step with her and took the bag from her shoulder and put it on his.

It took Sam a while to realize what her lead was, but when he finally did he grinned over at her in the squad car, she frowned her nose at him again.

"You`re really not going to talk at all?" She shrugged her shoulders at him and got into a comfy position in her seat.

"Fine, then I`m going to talk." He was still grinning at her, that stupidly sexy grin she loved so much, she rolled her eyes at him and gave him a smirk before she put one elbow up to the window and leaned her head at her arm.

"Come on, McNally, don't leave me hanging." He pushed her shoulder playfully and got rewarded with a tiny smile on her lips.

"Is that a smile I see? He poked his finger into her side, causing her to squirm and giggle a little.

"Sam, stop it!" She was giggling and leaning her body so far to the door she could.

"Oh, she speaks!" The only respond she gave him was a swat on the arm and she shook her head at him.

"Seriously, how`s the head?" His grin faded and a serious expression took over his face, she frowned her nose again and rested her head on the window, letting out a whimper. A box landed in her lap, she lifted it to her eyes, squinting a little to read the label, she grinned a thank you in his direction and swallowed two Advil's dryly.

"So, uh, how was your date?" If it was one thing he hadn't wanted her to ask, it was about that, he looked carefully over at her, but she didn't meet his eyes.

"It was… great actually." She closed her eyes at his words, hoping he wouldn't catch the emotions in her eyes.

"Who is she?" She really didn't want to know, but she really did want to know. She tried to act casual about it so she wouldn't reveal how she really felt.

"Her name is Natalie, met her trough Jerry a while ago, she`s friends with Jerry`s ex." He tried his best to keep it short, it made him really uncomfortable to talk about this with her. He searched his head for an exit way out of her interrogation.

"How`s playing house?" He regretted the tone it came out in right away, but when she raised her eyebrows in surprise it was too late.

"It`s fine." And after that she went back to being quit again, and actually didn't say much the rest of shift, only necessary work related conversations.

"Hey, you ready?" She stood leaned up by the doorframe to the D`s office and looking at Luke, silently begging that he for once could put her before work.

"No, actually I`m stuck here for a couple of more hours. See you when I get home ok?"

"Sure." She turned on her heel and walked down the hall, head hanging low and dragging her feet.

"Need a ride?" She huffed out a breath when she heard his voice come up behind her, and yet again he took her bag from her shoulders, assuming she was going to say yes.

"Thank you." She followed him to the truck and climbed in the passenger door when he opened it for her.

Silently she looked over at him, took in his profile, studying him for anything different, his eyes met hers and she quickly retrieved her eyes and stared at the road in front of them. She felt her cheeks burn when she saw him still looking at her from the corner of her eye.

He parked outside the house and shifted in his seat and searched for her eyes.

"Thank you, Sam, I`ll see you tomorrow." She didn't met his eyes as she climbed down the truck and walking towards the door, fumbling in her pocket for her keys. She shot a discrete look over her shoulder when she had the key in the lock and saw his truck still there, with him still staring at him, she found a smile and disappeared behind the door.

Finally inside she leaned her back against the door and slid down to the floor, burying her head in her hands and let out a heavy breath.

She crawled herself to bed and her thoughts wandered to Sam, like they did every day, but this time it bothered her more than it usually would.

Those feelings she was trying really hard to keep away came creeping up, she knew it wasn't only Luke who made those feeling appear again, she knew that mostly it was because he was seeing someone.

And that being the reason really pissed her off.

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? **


	2. Chapter 2

I`m overwhelmed by all the reviews and story alerts on chapter 1, thank you so much! :)

* * *

As the week went by, Andy found things normal again. She and Sam had fallen back in their routine and everything seemed to be ok between them, and he hadn't mention Natalie in a couple of days so Andy assumed that didn't work out, and that gave her an uncomfortable satisfying feeling.

Their shift today had been hell, like the whole city had gone crazy, they had half a dozen domestic calls and one B&E, where they had arrested a suspect on scene, currently being grilled by Jerry in the interrogation room.

She and Sam stood looking through the mirror in the viewing room, she glanced down at her watch and let out a heavy breath when she realized shift should have been over one hour ago. Her fingers came up to her temples, rubbing it soothingly while she squinted her eyes closed.

"You ok?" He asked from his left and touched her shoulder gently, she opened her eyes, but kept rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, just have this killer headache." She rolled her head on her shoulders, a weak attempt at loosening the sore knots.

She froze when a rough warm hand covered the back of her neck, thumb and index finger working thorough at each side of it.

"Sam-" She tried to say his name in a warning tone that would throw him off, instead he cut her off.

"Yikes, you really are tense." She sucked in a breath when she felt his body moving up behind her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders and started to loosen up her sore spots.

As she felt a thousand butterflies taking off in her stomach she worried her bottom lip, she felt her body give in and relax under his touch, leaning her head forward and placing her hands on the list below the mirror.

She felt the warmth of his body radiating off of him, and she felt shivers down to her toes. She squinted her eyes, trying her best to not lose it. Her back braced against his chest, she realized she was leaning herself on him.

He swallowed dryly and loudly when their his front touched her back, he didn't stop working on her shoulders, he ignored the voice in his head who told him to back away from her. Instead, like a brat doing the opposite of the voice told him, he found himself leaning his head down a little. Taking in the scent of her hair that was in a French braid, he moved one hand from her shoulder and covered the back of her neck with it and he graced his fingers over the soft skin.

A small smile stole his lips when he heard a low strangled moan escaped her lips, again he swallowed dryly, and found his lips being dragged to her neck, only inches away from her soft skin.

She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck, and it took everything in her to not stand up on her toes, so his lips could meet her skin.

"Yeah, I`m not getting-" Jerry barged through the door, causing Sam to jump away from Andy, she turned and started immediately to fidget with her hands, seeing Sam make a fist around his mouth and cleared his throat.

Jerry looked puzzled between the two of them while he rubbed the back of his neck roughly.

"Put the guy in holding, we`ll try again tomorrow." Andy took the excuse to leave the awkward situation gladly.

Sam watched her through the mirror as she cuffed the suspect and led him out and down the hall.

"Did I, uh, interrupt something?" Jerry asked with raised eyebrows and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Nope."

"Sure? Because it loo-" The hands was out of the pockets and waving around between the two of them.

"Don't. It was nothing. See you tomorrow." Sam was quick on his feet and out of the room before he had finished his sentence.

She was standing in front of her open locker room door, looking at herself in the magnetic mirror, she grimaced at herself and smacked the door closed. She threw the strap of her bag over her shoulder and pulled out her phone from her leather jacket.

With the phone tucked close to her ear she walked down the hall towards the entrance of the station that led out to the parking lot.

"Hey, where are you? Couldn't find you at the station." She pushed herself through the door with her head lowered.

"Yeah, I`m out on a case, looks like I`ll be-" The rest of the conversation didn't reach her ears when she looked up and saw the scene in front of her. She felt her heart stop.

He stood with his back leaned up against his truck, his arms curled around the waist of a blond haired woman, eyes closed and his lips dancing with hers.

Panic, anger, sorrow and jealousy rushed through her veins, all at once.

"Andy, you there?" Luke`s voice called into her ear through the phone, making her jump a little.

"Yeah…yeah, I`m leaving now, see you when I get home."

Sam tore his lips away from the woman`s by the sound of Andy`s voice across the parking lot, and he winched when he saw her hurry around the corner of the station. Guilt filled his body, he knew he should have kept his hands off of her in the viewing room. That intense moment between the two of them made all this a lot worse.

Kisses at his cheeks and chin distracted him from his thoughts and he found his lips on hers again.

When Andy reached her house she was out of breath, cold and felt the tears pressing behind her eyelids, and it pissed her off.

She threw her bag hard to the floor when she realized Luke wasn't home, and then it occurred to her that he actually told her that on the phone.

She was standing in the shower when she couldn't hold the tears back anymore, salty teardrops mingling with hot water on her face. She leaned her back on the cabinet and sunk down on her feet, quit sobs escaping her lips.

* * *

Sam saw her walk into the bullpen, heading straight from the locker rooms to the D`s office, he saw Luke get up from his desk to greet her through the windows. His jaw tightened when he saw her stand up on her toes to kiss him, curling her arms around his neck to hold him close. He tore his eyes away, it broke his heart to watch them.

Oliver gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder and motioned for them to walk into parade.

Minutes later he saw them enter parade together from his spot with Oliver, he knew this day was going to be rough when she didn't search the room for him like she always did.

After assignments where given out they found themselves at the same spot they had been in the viewing room yesterday, only difference this time was the bigger distance between them.

Sam was getting frustrated by his urge to talk to her, before she came around he didn't even like to talk, but now, not that he would ever admit it, talking with her was one of his headlights through the day. Although he knew this talk wasn't going to be one of his favorites.

"About yesterday." He started, one hand in his pocket and one scratching the back of his head, messing up his hair.

"It`s fine." She wasn't sure which part he meant, but she still cut him off, not really feeling the mood to have this discussion.

"_Yeah, so what if I did it?"_ The suspect's voice reached their ears, and they saw the way Jerry was grinning. Andy was relieved that she could finally get out of the room and back out on the road again. Even if she was going to be stuck in a car with him for hours, dispatch and criminals could save her from more awkward tension.

They had been on the road for one hour, neither one of them saying a word, and dispatch a little too silent for both their comfort. He glanced over at her, she met his eyes for a couple of second, and he hoped she saw what he was silently telling her.

"**Dispatch we have a possible B&E on Willowdale West." **

"1505 responding - we are on our way." She flicked the lights on at the same time she put the radio back in its place. Sam stepped on the gas and made his way through traffic.

"Looks pretty amateur to me." She called out to Sam as she inspected the house, noticing that the TV and dvd player was gone.

"Shit!" Andy whipped her head around and ran back out to Sam, who was standing by the door out to the porch where the intruder had found his way in. He was holding his hand, palm spread out and inspecting it when she came to stand in front of him.

"What happened?" She took his hand in hers, but he was quick to pull it back, leaving her with a surprised look in her face.

"It`s nothing, just cut my hand on the glass." He pointed to the broken glass on the door, and avoided her eyes.

Her eyebrows furrowed down and she let out a sigh and went on with her work.

They finished up at the scene and headed back out on the road, dispatch silent again. At the end of shift Sam parked the cruiser in the lot and at the same time they both climbed out of the car and headed for the locker rooms, her just two steps in front of him.

When she disappeared behind the woman's locker room he found himself lingering for a minute, letting out a growl and walked to the next door, and slid in.

* * *

"Hey girl, come to the Penny with me?" Traci practically begged her the second she entered the locker room, she let out a breath and nodded to her friend. The two of them got changed in a hurry and left for the Penny.

They sat at the bar, Andy nipping at a beer and Traci at her apple martini, Jerry sat with the TO`s table and motioned for them to join him, Andy hesitated for a second, afraid Sam was coming too, but gave in when Traci`s begging eyes met hers.

Sam stopped a little in his tracks when he saw Andy and Traci with Jerry at their table, laughing at something. He took a deep breath before he walked over to the table, arm curled around Natalie.

"Sammy! Hey Nat." Jerry greeted the woman with a quick hug and retrieved his seat again, Natalie's eyes went to Traci and Andy and then to Sam again.

"Right, that's Traci and this is Andy, who I work with." He pointed his index finger at them when he said there names, and smiled down to the shorter woman.

"Nice to meet you guys." Natalie reached her hand and shook each one of them and smiled, Andy gave her a small smile and then flickered her eyes around the bar, looking for a rescue, silently cursing at Dov and Chris for not being at the Penny tonight.

After a few minutes Jerry got up from his seat heading towards the bar to order a round of drinks.

"Nat, what are you having?" He already knew Traci and Sam`s preference`s by heart.

"Oh, cosmopolitan thanks!" Andy felt a frown across her face at Natalie's huge smile with pearly with teeth's, Jerry nodded and turned his eyes to Andy.

"McNally?" She looked down at her empty beer bottle, thinking beer wasn't going to cut it.

"Scotch." Jerry grinned at her and headed towards the bar, Natalie's perfect eyebrows shot up by Andy's order.

"Drinking beer and scotch. You must be every man's dream." She said while she smiled to her, Andy knew she probably meant it like a compliment but somehow in Andy`s ears it didn't sound like one.

"So Natalie, what do you do for a living?" Traci asked, trying to lighten the awkward mood around the table, when Jerry came back with the trey of drinks and took his seat next to Traci.

"I`m a teacher, I teach second grade on elementary school." She smiled proudly after giving her answer, and Andy felt her heart sink a little, of course she had to be perfect. The perfect looks, so far personality and job.

As the other kept on the conversation Andy found herself lost in thoughts, only catching a word here and there. She looked up for a second and stared right into Sam`s eyes, she swallowed and smiled an insecure smile at him, which he didn't return.

When she looked down again her eyes landed on his arm, long French manicure nails scratching gently up and down it, she took in a deep breath through her nostrils while she closed her eyes and turned her head in the direction the conversation between Traci and Jerry where.

"Woah woah, why are there rooks at our table?" Oliver came out of nowhere with Noelle right behind him. Sam and Jerry laughed in chorus while Andy and Traci had the same smirks across their faces, Oliver walked up to stand next to Andy, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile, which Sam caught out of the corner in his eye.

"You can have my seat, I`m heading home." She jumped of the chair and stood next to Traci, watching Oliver gladly take her seat.

"Can I have this one too?" He lifted her half-drunken drink and waved it in front of her eyes, she grinned at him.

"Knock yourself out."

"There you are." She heard from behind her and felt Luke`s arms curl around her pulling her back to his chest, her eyes flickered to Sam for a moment, who was glaring at the man behind her. When she felt his lips kiss the top of her head and she saw the muscles in Sam`s jaw clench tight.

It bothered her that she never felt comfortable with Luke showing his love for her in front of Sam, it didn't feel like he was showing his love either, more like he was marketing his territory. And even that just bothered her.

"Don't forget about tomorrow." She pointed her finger at Traci and looked between her and Jerry before she let Luke guide her out of the bar, catching a glint of Sam leaning in to kiss Natalie's cheek.

She sucked in a breath and curled her arm around Luke`s and rested her head on his arm while they walked out.

"Swarek has a girlfriend?" Luke asked her while they were driving on their way home, Andy wrinkled her nose at the word girlfriend.

"Guess so." She shrugged her shoulders and turned her head to look out the passenger window.

"Good. Now I don't have to worry about him making a move at you."

* * *

Won`t know how you feel about it unless you tell me, so please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thank you for the wonderful reviews! :)

I hope no one will get mad at me for this chapter...anyway here it is!

* * *

"What are you talking about? Sam has never made a move on me." She turned her head in Luke`s direction, confused expression all over her face.

"Yeah, the night of the blackout? Remember?" She could feel the whole fight they had about that issue earlier coming back.

"Oh I remember, I remember I was the one who made a move!" He was parking the car outside the house when she blurted it out in an angry voice.

"You what?" He turned his head over to her and snapped at her, and she just got more and more confused.

"Luke, we had this discussion, you forgave me, remember?" She let out a sigh and leaned her head back to the seat, looking frustrated up at the ceiling in the car.

"I forgave you because Swarek told me what happened! Which was nothing?" His voice was high, filled with anger.

"He told you that?" She was shocked, she had no idea Sam had lied for her.

"Are you telling me he lied?"

"Yes..." Before she could say anything else Luke was out of the car and walking down the street.

She walked into the house to wait for him to come back, so they could talk this over and fix it…again. As the hours went by while she waited she fell asleep on the couch, and was woken up by Luke rushing to get ready for his early shift.

He was out the door before she could say anything he was out the door, so she dragged her body upstairs and crawled herself into bed to get a couple of more hours sleep before her afternoon shift.

* * *

Andy was running in high speed on the treadmill, panting and watching Traci punch at the punching bag in the middle of the station`s weight room, they promised each other to get in a workout before shift today.

"So, apparently _Natalie _is best friends with Jerry`s ex-wife." Andy jumped and placed both feet's on the sides of the treadmill, looking down at the band spinning under her.

"Yeah, I know." She shrugged her shoulders at her and turned the machine off and walked over to Traci.

"And I`m telling you, the woman does not like me!" She said while she put in punch in the bag so it rattled around in the room. Andy grabbed the bag to steady it while Traci kept throwing in punches.

"Trace, you don't know that."

"Oh, and she wasn't too fond to learn from Jerry that you are his partner."

Andy raised her eyebrows a little, and let go of the bag to put on some gloves, her fight with Luke last night made her want to blow off some steam.

"I thought she seemed nice." Traci stopped jumping around the bag, and sent a smirk in her friends direction. Andy just rolled her eyes at her and walked up to the bag.

"So, Luke and I had a huuuge fight." She threw a punch and started to jump a little, to find her rhythm.

"About?" Traci walked up and held the bag while Andy beat the crap out of it.

"The night of the blackout."

"Again?" Andy punched the bag so hard that Traci had to use her whole body weight to steady it.

"Yeah. Have you ended things with Dex yet?" Suddenly the bag was dangling around by itself and Traci was fidgeting with taking off her gloves.

"Traci!"

"I know, I know. But my kid is so happy right now!" Andy raised one eyebrow at her as she got rid of her gloves.

"Shut up." Traci chuckled a little and linked her arm with Andy, walking to the locker rooms so they could grab a shower before shift.

When Sam walked into parade ready for his afternoon shift he got a surprised expression on his face when he saw Andy sitting in front, he glanced down at his watched and got surprised again. He took his place next to Noelle and Oliver and waited for Best.

"Never thought I`d see you early for parade." Sam walked up to her by the coffee stand, watching her make them coffee. She smirked over at him and shoved the coffee in his hands.

"Put in a workout with Traci before shift." She brushed past him, and Sam could smell the body spray she used.

He watched her walk for a couple of seconds before he fell into step with her. They passed Luke in the hall, he was glaring at both of them, Andy looked after him after he passed and then sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked while they walked out the Sally port towards the squad car, Sam locked up the car and lingered by his door to watch her walk over to hers.

"Not in the mood, Swarek." She growled out when she crawled in the car.

They been on the road for 12 minutes, he was battling between if he should or shouldn't make her talk about it. He glanced over at her, sitting in a comfortable position in her seat and one elbow propped up to the window.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope." She was popping the p, and kept her eyes in front of her. He was actually happy she didn't, he had spent enough time hearing about his screw-up's and not appreciating her the way he should. So they settled for silence, and went on with their tasks for the day.

"So, uh, you and Natalie, how, uh, long?" She found the courage to ask half-way through lunch at their favorite diner, she hurried a fry in her mouth, so she wouldn't say anything else. His eyes avoided hers.

"A month." It bothered her that she didn't know about this a month ago, instead she learned about it a week ago.

"Is it serious?" When he thought about her question he realized it could be, not right now, but they defiantly had something. The chemistry between them was there, they had fun together and he defiantly found his sexual needs covered.

"Could be." This time his eyes found hers, and she thought he looked happy, and it bothered her that it bothered her. He deserved to be happy, but she was hoping he would get a dog or a cat, not a girlfriend. Since the words let her down she settled for giving him a smile, a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

After shift Sam sat with his girlfriend and friends at the Penny, friends who seemed to like Natalie. She constantly shoved him how she felt about him by smiling, touching and kissing him, Sam never thought that another woman could make him feel like this.

"What did you do to piss off Callaghan?" Noelle leaned over the table and leaned her head in the direction of the detective. Both Sam and Natalie's eyes looked over and met a mean looking glare, Sam looked briefly around to see if he could see Andy, but she was nowhere in sight.

He stretched his neck both sides and tightened his grip on Natalie's hand when he saw Luke making his way through the bar, towards their table.

"Swarek." He spat out when he reached their table, he smelled like alcohol and you could tell he was drunk. Sam lifted his chin in acknowledgement and turned his eyes another way.

"Must have made you feel real good about yourself, kicking my ass at retraining. And now I finally know why. ¨" All heads at the table whipped in the direction of the detective, everyone except for Natalie knew which scenario he was referring to. Jerry immediately placed a hand on his chest, and tried to get him to turn and walk away.

"Must have hurt like a bitch to finally have her, and then see her walk right back to me, where she belongs." Sam found the one-way conversation extremely uncomfortable with Natalie there, and what pissed him off more was the way he talked about Andy.

"Callaghan, you are way over line here." And with that Luke was standing inches away from Sam, who was sitting at the stool. Sam never found Luke as a threat so he stood up, looking up in the eyes of the taller man.

Andy stopped in her tracks by the door when she saw the scene at the TO`s table, along with the rest of the rookies. She swallowed and started to walk over to them, with the rest of the rookie's right behind her.

Neither of the men acknowledged her when she stood next to them, neither of them willing to break the staring contest first. She slid her body in between them, her back facing Sam and front facing Luke.

"Luke, come on, let's go." The smell of alcohol on his breath gave her dèjà vu to when she had to drag her dad out from bar fights. His eyes met hers and he snorted down at her, she felt Sam`s chest rising heavily behind her back.

In the corner of her eye she saw Jerry and Oliver walking up to them, taking a hold of Luke and pulling him away. It`s been a long time since she felt this humiliated by someone.

"Better put a leash on your boyfriend." She heard Sam growl out in her ear, and that made something snap in her. She turned quickly so she could look him in the eye.

"Fuck you. That-" She pointed behind her and gritted out the words between her teeth`s. "is all your fault."

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Neither of them seemed to care that all eyes at the penny where on them.

"This would never have happened if you didn't lie to him about _that_ night." Her eyes flickered for a second to Natalie, who was narrowing her eyes at her.

"McNally, you where the one who lied. Don't you dear to blame this on me!" And with that she turned on her heel and walked away from him.

Sam`s frustration covered the urge to go after her and apologize for his harsh words, and when he turned to face Natalie he knew he had some explaining to do.

"Want to tell me what the hell that was about?" Natalie asked when he parked his truck outside her apartment. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, struggling to find the words to explain the situation.

"Is something going on between you two? Because of there is I`m-" Her voice was anxious, afraid of his answer.

"No, there isn't. It`s just you." He looked over to her, boring his brown eyes into her blue ones.

"But there where something?"

"A few months ago she shot someone, she came to me for help and things got a little out of hand." Sam could tell she still wasn't convinced by him, so he unbuckled her seatbelt and tugged her over to him.

"It`s just you." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Sam, you`re serious about this, right? We have something, right?" She was motioning her hands between them and revealing insecurity in her eyes.

"Yeah."

* * *

Please let me know your thoughts! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed since the incident at the Penny, Andy and Sam where avoiding each other as best as possible. Sam had made the decision that he was going to make his best effort with Natalie and things between them where great these days. They spent almost every day together, enjoying each other's company.

Andy and Luke had solved out the problem between them and for now everything was back to normal for them. She had decided that she was going to do her best to be happy for Sam, instead of acting like a jealous lunatic. She owed him that.

They sat at their desks finishing off the paperwork of the day, Sam glanced down at his watch and smiled when he realized it was only 1 hour until he could get off work and pick up Natalie. He looked over at his partner and noticed that she looked tired, exhausted even, and he could understand it, for the past days he had made her do all the hard work while he took it easy.

"Swarek, McNally, my office." Best`s demand made them looked puzzled at each other, but got to their feet and stepped into Best`s office.

"I need you two to transport an eyewitness back up to St. Catherines." Four eyebrows went up

"Now? And why?" Sam asked impatiently and looked down at his watch.

"Yes, I know you`re off soon, but I`ll give you both the day off tomorrow, this has to be done today. And you will get paid overtime for this. And why? The guy who was supposed to do it had to go home, because of some personal issues. It doesn't really matter, I need you to do it.

"You don't even have to use the squad car, you can take the departments SUV." They looked over at each other, she shrugged her shoulders and he turned his eyes over to Frank and nodded.

"Great, you`ll have the time to change before you have to go." With that they both left the office and headed for the locker rooms.

The witness they were driving turned out to be a scared teenage girl who had been witness to a murder a few days ago, she lived up in St. Catherines and had been in Toronto for the day to give her statement. Andy spent the whole ride up talking to the girl, comforting her in her best way, telling her she did the right thing. At this point he found it hard to be angry with her, this was one of the things to why he fell in love with her in the first place.

He had sent a quick text to Natalie, letting her know something came up and as soon as he was available he would come to her place.

After they had escorted her to her house they climbed back in the car and she stretched her body and yawned at the same time.

"Tired?" She just nodded at his question and snuggled herself down in her seat, and played with the radio.

"Listen, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but is it ok if we make a stop before we go back?" She really just wanted to go home and snuggle herself on the couch with Luke, but the way Sam was looking at her, no way she was ever going to say no to that.

"Sure."

"I`ll make it quick." He was smiling warmly at her now, and he was responsible for melting her heart for probably the thousandth time.

He parked the SUV in the driveway to a nice little house in a typical suburban neighborhood, she sat in the car and watched him knock on the door, full grin on his face as he waited. A boy, she guessed age around 7, opened the door and launched himself in the arms of Sam the minute he realized who it was.

She tilted her head and smiled at the scene on the porch, he looked briefly over to her when he released the boy, but whipped his head around when a woman came to sight. They pulled each other into a big hug, and when she tried to tug him inside the house, he stopped and started to talk to her. Midway in their conversation she saw her eyes flicker to the car, smiling, and then gently pushing him down the stairs.

He came up to the car and opened the passenger door with a pleading look in his eyes.

"How do you feel about the best lasagna in the world?" He showed off his sexy dimples, hoping they would do the trick, she chuckled at him a little.

"Since when do I turn down food?" She unbuckled her belt and took the hand he held out for her so she could safely jump down from the SUV. He placed his palm on the small of her back and led her up to the house.

Weirdly enough she didn't feel too nervous about meeting his sister, and she had never seen Sam this happy before, so she could find herself really enjoying this. When they entered the house Sarah met them in the hallway.

Andy was fascinated by how similar she and Sam was, she had thick black hair to her shoulders and the same brown eyes as he did. She was a petite woman and shorter then Andy. But the smile she had, with dimples in force, made Andy smile widely. But what really surprised her was that Sarah pulled her into a hug.

"Andy, it`s so nice to meet you, I`ve heard so much about you." When she released Andy, she looked surprised over at Sam, who was…..blushing. He rolled his eyes at his sister and led both women into the dining room where the boy stood ready to dig in.

"Alex, come say hi to our guest." The boy came up to Andy and politely reached out his hand while he said hi, she shook his hand gently and smiled down at him.

"Please sit down, let`s eat." All four took seats at the round shaped dining table.

"Sammy, this was the best surprise, I`ve missed you so much!" Sarah said while she put food on her sons plate.

"I`ve missed you too, sis." Andy was surprised how Sam was so comfortable talking with her, not afraid of showing his emotions or feeling the need to be the badass Swarek.

"And Andy, thank you for ruining my brothers undercover job, for that I already love you." That totally threw Andy away, she was the first person ever to thank her for screwing up Sam`s cover.

"Tim working night shift this week?" Andy knew by the ring on her finger she was married, but was curious of why he wasn't there, so she found herself thankful for Sam`s question.

"No, just today, a big surgery came up and they needed him to do it." She smiled at both of them and poured more water in the glasses.

Andy had since the day she learned about Sarah figured she would be a troubled soul because of her attack, but as they all sat there she realized she was a survivor, a fighter and a strong woman full of life and love.

When they finished with dinner Andy sat back in her chair, gently patting her stomach and chuckling over to Sam.

"You were totally right, best lasagna in the world." All the Swarek`s laughed with Andy, Samhad never thought she would feel this comfortable around Sarah, but she was acting like the McNally he knew, and secretly loved.

"You know Andy, my little brother her is too an amazing cook, among other things, any woman would be lucky to have him." Sarah was grinning with twinkles in her eyes at both of them.

"Yeah, she is." Andy smiled sadly to her and then looked briefly at Sam.

"Who?" Sarah looked puzzled between her and her brother, and when Andy realized she had let the cat out the bag she mouthed `sorry` in his direction. Sarah raised one eyebrow to her brother, and he rolled his eyes a little and turned his attention to his nephew.

"Come on brother, help me with this." She started to collect the leftovers and dirty dishes. "Andy, you can just sit down and relax, we`ll be right back." She smiled to her over her shoulder as she walked out of the dining room with the dishes, Sam right behind her.

"She`s just as nice as you told me." Sarah told her brother while she stuffed the leftovers in a container Sam already knew was for him to bring home.

"Yeah, she really is." He had placed his palms on the kitchen counter and let his head fall down a little, on the floor he saw his sister shadow come to stand next to him.

"When where you going to tell me you had a girlfriend?" She heard him let out a heavy sigh.

"I, uh, you know….. since you know how I feel about her…." He pinched the bridge of his nose, selecting his words carefully. "Look, Sarah, I never thought I could find love with any other then her, but I`m starting to think I could."

"Ok." She covered one of his hands with hers, and gave it a light squeeze.

"Just say it, sis, I know you want to." She laughed a little at him.

"You`re a big boy, you`ll figure it out…You should bring her sometime." Sam met his sister`s eyes and smiled widely to her.

They walked back to the dining room where Andy was sitting, smiling at them when they entered the room.

As they sat there talking about everything and nothing, Sam could tell his sister liked Andy, and that she liked her as well. He just hoped she would like Natalie too.

Sam`s phone interrupted the chatter, he looked down at his phone and excused himself from the table. Sarah saw the way Andy`s eyes where following her brother when he left the room with his phone close to his ear and a smile on his face.

Andy jumped a little in her skin when Sarah covered on of her hands with hers, looking deep into her eyes, like she was searching for something. Andy saw her mouth open to say something, and then Sam walked into the room.

"McNally, it`s getting late, we should get going." When he saw his sister hand covering his partner`s he narrowed his eyes at her sister, she let go of Andy`s hand and smile to her. Andy got to her feet, gently patting Alex small dark-haired head when she passed him.

Sarah saw the way Sam placed his palm on Andy`s lower back, guiding her towards the door. Sarah walked after them, with her son following right behind. When they stood opposite of each other Sam bent down to pull Alex into a hug, Sarah noticed the smile that crept over Andy's lips by the scene.

"Well, it was nice to meet you guys and thank you for dinner, lasagna is never going to taste the same." Andy said while she grinned at Sarah and Alex.

"Sam knows the recipe, he`ll make you some. And if he doesn't, well, you know where to find me." She winked at her, causing Andy`s cheeks to redden a little.

Sam kissed his sister`s cheek and placed his palm back on Andy`s back, walking her to the car and opening the door for her so she could climb in.

"Thank you for that." He said when they were buckling up in the car, both waving to Sarah and Alex at the door, before Sam pulled the car out to the streets.

"You know, you are more than what you lead in to." He looked puzzled over to her. "I mean, it`s nice to see this side of you. You really are a good guy." The smile she passed him didn't really reach her eyes, she found it hard to not be jealous of Natalie.

"Yeah well." He shrugged his shoulders and turned the radio on.

"Natalie is a lucky woman." It much as it stung her to repeat it, it sure as hell was true. He gave her a sincere smile before he turned to concentrate on the road. Of the corner in his eye he saw her sitting back in her seat and slowly closing her eyes.

He had parked the car outside of her house, deciding he should let her off before he returned the car to the station. When he didn't get any respond from her when he called out her name, he gently put a stray of hair back her ear.

"Andy, wake up, you`re home." Her hands came up to her eyes, rubbing them tiredly and looking confused around her.

"I fell asleep. You should have woken me up."

"Nah, it`s been a long day, McNally."

She unbuckled her belt and reached for the door handle, worrying her bottom lip, she turned her head to look at him.

"We`re good right?" A grin spread across his face, dimples in sight.

"Yeah. Good night, McNally."

* * *

So what do you think about Sarah? Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A month passed by like a blink of an eye, things between Sam and Andy where good again, sure they had some bumps in the road, but mostly things where good between them.

Sam sat with his friends and Natalie at the Penny, listening to Oliver telling Natalie about their rookie days, he tried his best to keep his attention to them but his eyes flickered to the brunette across the bar, which were surrounded by her friends.

He hated seeing her like this, with sad eyes and even sadder smile, he wanted to make her smile that beautiful smile he loved so much. He wanted to hear her stupid, but weirdly attractive laughter of hers. Through a rough and very busy shift he hadn't found the time to sit her down and talk to her, though he wanted to.

When he saw her get to her feet and walking towards the bar he took his chance to talk to her, he too got to his feet and got a curious look from Natalie.

"I`ll get us another round." She smiled at him and turned back to the conversation around the table.

She was leaning her elbows on the bar disk, waiting for Liam`s attention, he mirrored her position at the bar. He saw her let out a heavy breath when she felt him next to her, he looked at the small hand that was resting on the disk, he wanted to cover it with his and tell her it would all be ok. When he didn't find the courage to do it, he settled for words instead.

"He didn't tell you did he?" Sometimes she really hated the way he read her like an open book, and sometimes was especially now.

"Sure he did, I just forgot." It came out in a sarcastic harsh tone and she could feel his eyes on her, she looked over to him and met his brown eyes, she made a face and let her head fall down in her hands.

"Ugh, no he didn't…. he should have…" muffled words that where barely sound able. "Right?" She lifted her head and looked up at him for reassurance.

"Yeah." He wanted to tell her how an ass Callaghan was for letting her know he was transferring to 27. Division to take the job as lead detective by Best announcing it in parade.

She gave him a sad smile and straightened her position, and pushed her hair behind her ears. She shifted her weight from one hip to the other, gently brushing it into his thigh. He grinned an empty grin up at the ceiling, feeling stupid how his body and heart reacted to her not even doing anything.

Natalie's eyes flickered to the bar when the table fell silent for a little while, she tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows down a little at the seen in front of her.

Liam came to take their orders and they waited again while he made the drinks, Sam struggled for something to say, he just wanted her to smile.

"Hey, did you hear the trash joke?" She looked skeptical over to him, amused smirk on her face.

"Never mind, it`s garbage." He shrugged one shoulder and grinned while he said it, when he saw the smile on her face and heard the chuckle, he knew he had succeeded to lighten her mood, she shook her head at him.

"You really need to buy a new joke book." He shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head a little in agreement.

What really made Natalie narrow her eyes at the two was when her boyfriend spread his palm on the small of Andy`s back, pinky finger between her jeans and shirt, guiding her from the bar and towards their table. They were laughing all the way over, Sam took his seat next to Natalie while Andy sat down with Oliver.

"Hey Natalie." Andy smiled and placed her beer down on the table, Natalie snorted out a smile that no one seemed to notice.

"So McNally, looking forward to tomorrow?" Andy gave him her biggest toothy grin.

"Oh yeah, I am so going to kick both of your asses!" She pointed her finger at Oliver and then to Sam, hearing a loud cheer from Noelle who clinked her beer with Andy's and motioned for her to take a sip.

"You know McNally, this time I`m prepared and there's no way I`m letting you tackle me down again." He grinned at her, while he let his thoughts bring him back to that day.

"50 bucks says that she can." Traci slammed 50 dollars on the table and gave Sam a wide smile. Natalie rolled her eyes at Traci, and this time it didn't go unnoticed by someone, Andy furrowed her brows down a little, but got pulled out of her thought by Jerry slamming his hand down at the table.

"Nash, I`ll take that bet, and raise it." He removed his hand and revealed 100 dollars. "McNally is going down." Traci raised her eyebrows in amusement to Jerry, and as discrete as she could she touched his thigh under the table.

"Someone care to tell me what you guys are betting on?" Natalie asked annoyed around the table, earning herself raised eyebrows from Traci.

"It`s just this retraining we have to go through a couple times each year, and this time the rookies are participating." He curled one arm around her waist and pulled her to him, she was smiling against his lips when he finally put his attention on her and not at his partner. Andy found it too hard to watch so she turned her head quickly and stared right into two green ones.

Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Andy wanted to roll her eyes at how easily everyone seemed to read her, instead she played dumb and pretended like nothing had happened.

Sam and Natalie got to their feet and pulled their jackets on.

"See you guys tomorrow." Andy couldn't help the snarky comment threating to escape her lips.

"Yeah, you probably should make sure you get enough rest so you can keep up with me tomorrow-" She worried her bottom lip while she smiled. "Possibilities are that I might wear you out." Sam`s jaw dropped in amusement, he loved it when she was snarky towards him, he shook his head at her. She giggled and sent him a toothy grin, hearing the chuckles and catcalls from the others….except from Natalie.

"Gentlemen." Natalie said and pulled out 50 dollars of her pocket, she placed it gently on the table so everyone could see it. "I suggest you follow my lead and place your bets on Andy, because when I`m done with him….you get the picture." She winked and pulled Sam to walk out with her, the rest of the table stared surprised and shocked after them.

Traci tilted her head to block Andy`s view, raising one eyebrow.

"Now I know. And she`s not a fan of you either." Andy nodded her head in agreement and furrowed her eyebrows down while she thought about what Natalie just said.

Sam was following Natalie into her apartment, he wasn't sure if he was pleased or pissed by her last comment on the Penny. When she stood in the kitchen and went through her mail on the counter, ignoring him he walked up to her.

"What was that back there?" Her eyes met his, and he could see the anger, hurt and jealousy in them

"Sam, I`m not really comfortable with you two working together." At that he raised both eyebrows up to his hairline and took a step back. "You`re kidding, right?"

"No, I`m not. You guys have this flirtatious thing going on and it makes me feel really uncomfortable." He pinched the bridge of his nose and started to pace around the kitchen.

"I think…." He let out a heavy breath. "It's best if I just go home." And with that he left the apartment, hearing her calling after him but chose to ignore it, he needed time and space.

* * *

All jaws on the rookies dropped when Oliver won the battle over Chris in retraining, if one thing was clear it was that no one was ever going to doubt Oliver's ability to take down an attacker.

"Whos next?" Best voice demanded attention, he turned and looked at the board in the room.

"Ah, Swarek vs. McNally!" He shouted out in amusement and looked over to where Sam was with Jerry standing next to him and patting his shoulders while Sam stretched his neck to both sides, grin with dimples in full force and eyes never leaving Andy`s.

She took the elastic band off her wrist up to the back of her head, pulling all her hair up in a ponytail while she smiled and worried her bottom lip when she met his eyes, feeling the butterflies in her stomach.

Frank handed over the attacker-suit to Sam, but he shook his head to his boss.

"We won't be needing that, right McNally?" He was standing with his feet wide and arms crossed over his chest and staring at her, she felt an electric shiver going through her body. She thought she had seen him sexy before, but this was in an own league.

"Your choice, _Swarek_. You`ll get your ass whipped either way." She raised one eyebrow in like a i-dare-you look and lifted her chin a little.

They walked up to each other, bodies inches away from each other's, she reached her hand out for him to shake it before they started. He grabbed her hand, and trailed his tongue over the back of his teeth's while he grinned.

"Let the game begin!" Best blew in his whistle, and before Sam could react Andy placed one foot behind both of his and pushed his chest, causing him to fall flat on his back.

The crowd cheered by her move, and she could have given it a shot to hold him there, but she was enjoying this too much to let be over so soon.

"That all you got, _Swarek_?"

She was about to reach a hand out to help him up to his feet when she found herself on her back with him holding her down, gently, giving her a chance to recover. She wasn't the only one enjoying this.

"Giving up already, McNally?" She could smell the minty coffee-breath from his lips and she closed her eyes and sucked in deep breath. His chest was so close to hers that when she breathed her breast pressed up against his chest, and it was a stupid move to let it affect him, because she took the advantage to flip them, this time she found herself on top of him. But she wasn't going to give him the shot to fight her off.

"No, I just like it more like this." She grinned down at him, with her head tilted to one side, he raised both eyebrows in surprise by her words. He already had trouble to concentrate with her straddling his hips and pinning his arms above his head, and words didn't make it any easier.

"Come on, Sammy, she's a girl for Christ sake!" Jerry saved him from his thoughts and he found the strength to fight her off him. They fought for dominance on the floor, both wanting the other one their back.

"Didn't know you liked it rough, McNally." He said between panting when he found himself on top of her again, this time he gave her his whole weight, pressing her down on the mattress on the floor.

"S…Sam." It came out in a low whispery moan, for his ears only, he swallowed loudly, and if it hadn't been for the loud crowd around them he wouldn't have found the control not to roll his hips down and lick his way in her parted lips. While he struggled for control of his body he never noticed her knee coming up between them and pushing in his stomach.

She gave him a rough push, causing him to fall back and out of breath, and before he found his breath again she was on top of him, throwing her hands up in the air and cheering out loudly by the sound of Best`s whistle. He was still panting under her, mostly because this was doing crazy things to his mind.

"Told you I`d wear you out." She leaned down and whispered in a rough voice and gave him a light pat on the cheek. She lifted herself off him, and stood over him with a hand reached out, he took it and let her help him to his feet.

She gave him her best toothy grin and turned her back to walk with a bounce in her step over to the other rookies, Dov and Chris lifted her up and placed her between them on their shoulders, bouncing her around the room while they cheered; "Rock N` Roll, McNally!"

"Buddy…. that-" Jerry motioned with his hand between him and the bouncing Andy in the air. "maybe you could understand Nat's reaction." He gave him a light pad on the shoulder before he motioned for them to clear the mattress for Dov vs. Noelle, and while the other where cheering loudly for the fight going on in front of them, Sam on the other hand was lost in Jerry`s words.

Jerry was right.

* * *

So...how about that retraining session?

I would personally love to see the rookies participate in retraining!

Please let me know what you think! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for your awesome review`s to chapter 5, you rock! :)

I apologize in advance, please don`t hate me for what you are about to read.

* * *

"What did I do?" She looked over at him in the squad car, they had been on the road for one hour and she had been the only one talking, he was acting like she bored him.

"What makes you think you did something?" He didn't look at her when shot the question back at her, he continued to focus on the road.

"Sometimes, you are more moody than a pregnant woman!" She barked it out to him, in a silly tone, hoping he would at least laugh or snort at her, but she got nothing.

"Ugh, fine don't tell me then." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to look at the city pass by them from the passenger window.

"**Dispatch – 1505 return to station."** All four eyes looked at the radio, taking in the order dispatch spoke out to them. Sam took a U-turn and headed back to the station, when he was driving in the right direction he turned to look at her.

"What did you do?" He said in a teasing tone, earning himself a roll of her eyes.

They walked together into the station, stopping in the middle of the bull pen when they saw Boyd in Best`s office, Andy looked worried over to Sam, hoping he would confirm that he`s not leaving her. She let out a relieved breath when he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey." She turned on her heel quickly by the sound of Luke`s voice, he stood behind them with one box in his hands, smiling to her and then glaring at Sam.

"He-ey, what are you doing here?" She asked while she started to fidget with her hands, not feeling comfortable at all.

"Just came to get my stuff from the office, hey uh can we talk? Alone?" He asked her, but was glaring at Sam, motioning for him to take the hint.

"I`ll just…. Come find me when you`re ready." She worried her lip while she watched him walk away from her, she turned and met Luke`s unpleased eyes.

"What`s up?" She asked while she watched him put the box down and tug her over to him.

"Look… Now that I won't be here anymore, I would feel more comfortable with you being partnered with someone else."

She took a step back, feeling rage running through her spine, she tilted her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You would be more comfortable? So who I`m comfortable with doesn't count?" He could tell by the sound in her voice that she was pissed.

"Andy, you need to understand this-" She put her hands up to stop him from fulfilling his sentence.

"No _Luke, _you need to understand this; I`m comfortable with _Swarek_ as my partner, I trust him to have my back every day, and don't you dare to pretend this is you being worried for my protection – this is you being worried that Sam is going to steal me away from you. Well, newsflash buddy, he has a girlfriend, you know, what you _used _to have!"

"Andy, you don't mean that." He tried to tug her close to him, but she snapped her arm back as discreetly as she could.

"I do, Luke. You didn't even bother to tell me that you were transferring, what kind of relationship is that? We-" she motioned between them with her hand. "Don't work, so what's the point?" And with that she turned her back and walked away from him, leaving to find Sam.

As she walked down the hall towards the locker rooms, she let out a relieved breath, feeling 10 pounds lighter by her decision over Luke.

"Ready?" She asked Sam`s back when she found him in the locker rooms, sitting on the bench in front of his locker.

"Yeah." He quickly got to his feet and brushed by her, and because he didn't look at her he didn't notice the genuine smile on her lips.

Boyd was still in the office when they entered, taking the empty chairs in front of Best`s desk, Frank waved his hand to Boyd, motioning for him to start.

"I need you to do a sting operation, simple thing, just a drug deal, in and out." Sam grinned, eager to get an excuse to get away from Andy for the rest of the day.

"Sure, I can do that. When is it?"

"In two hours, so we are running out of time. We`ll do it similar to the mermaid lounge, McNally plays your girlfriend and has your back in there." The grin fell off his face, and it didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Come on, I can do a buy by myself." Best shook his head to the sides, and leaned his elbows on the desk.

"No way, you need back up." Sam rolled his eyes and spread his palms open in his lap.

"Well, don't you have a division full of UC- females?" She tilted her head and raised one eyebrow at his question, suddenly feeling offended.

"Yeah, but they are all under, besides…. You said it yourself, she can do it and you know each other's move." She saw the way his jaw clenched when he threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine."

"McNally, hope you have something slutty in you locker, because I need you to look a little…cheap." He smirked at her, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I`ll see what I can come up with."

A couple of minutes later she found herself in front of the mirror in the locker rooms, wearing the black skinny jeans she had on before shift today and frowning her nose at the basic white t-shirt.

"That`s not going to cut it." She said to herself while she started to dig in her locker, suddenly her fingers clutched a leopard halter neck.

She held the top, which originally belonged to Traci but had lived in her locker since the John Sweep, in front of her while she worried her lip. Agreeing with herself that it would make her look cheap she decided to put it on.

"McNal-" Sam stopped in his tracks after stepping inside the women's locker room, his jaw dropped at the sight of Andy`s bare lower back and the sight of leopard fabric around her waist. "ly." Suddenly his voice sounded more like a teenager`s then his own.

She stood in front of the mirror, applying mascara, and grinned to him in the mirror. "Cheap enough?" She turned and put her weight on one hi,. Sam grinned his empty grin up at the ceiling.

"Don't you have anything else? It`s kind of-" He waved his hands up and down in the air, stopping when she pointed one finger at him.

"What happened to `_I like the leopard print`_?" She said in a mocking voice and tilted her head to him.

"You`ll get sick if you go with a bare stomach." She snorted at his statement, and placed both hands on her hips.

"Yeah, if it was winter." She walked up to him, swatted his arm playfully when she brushed passed him. He lingered a couple of minutes before he walked after her.

* * *

Both of them took in a deep breath before they entered the apartment the buy was going down in, when they started walking again she curled one arm around his waist, with her index finger curled around one belt loop. He looked down to her face, but she wasn't looking at him, she had her focus straight forward.

While they waited for the front door they knocked on to open he slung his arm over her shoulders, telling himself it was only to keep up appearance. The door opened and they were met with a cleary intoxicated girl in her mid-twenties.

"That him?" A man's voice came from behind the door, the girl stepped aside, making room for the man.

"You Pete?" He asked, clearly he too was intoxicated by some sort of drug.

"Yeah man." Sam reached his hand out to shake the mans, who they had learned from Boyd was named Marky, he widened the door, allowing them to step inside.

Marky stared at Andy and then back at Sam again. "That's Candace." Andy smiled friendly to Marky when he eyed her from toe to top.

She took a seat at the sofa in the apartment, the girl was seated in a recliner, but when she noticed Marky disappearing into the bedroom leaving Sam alone in the open living room floor she quickly got to her feet and circled around him, like a predator.

"You`re one hell of a man." She murmured in his ear while she trailed her fingers over his t-shirt, feeling him out.

"Yeah, and he`s taken so step aside." Andy came out of nowhere, and moved the girl by sliding herself in between them, looking right into Sam`s eyes, seeing the amused look in his face, her cheeks felt a little hot.

"Don't mind her, she doesn't own manners." Marky said while he walked out of the bedroom with a brown paper bag in his hands, he took a seat in the sofa and motioned for Sam to take a seat in the recliner that the girl had occupied earlier. The girl sat down next to Marky and started to lick his ear, he brushed her off, leaving her with an offended pout on her lips.

Sam slumped down in the seat and watched Andy brush pass to take her seat on the couch with Marky and the girl, he grabbed her wrist and tugged her down on him, holding her gaze till she was seated in his lap. Again he justified it with that it was for appearance and he didn't want her anywhere near Marky.

"Got the product?" He asked Marky while he brushed his fingertips over her bare shoulders, seeing how her head fall down a little, cheeks turning a little pink. Marky turned the bag upside down, so all that was in it was floating around on the table.

Sam nodded at Marky and felt a sting in his thigh where Andy was seated, he grabbed her hips at both sides and moved her away from his thigh and placed her right above his hisp. She turned her head to look down at him, worrying that bottom lip again.

"Show me the cash, pal." Marky`s impatient voice broke their gaze, and Sam moved his eyes to him.

"Sure, buddy." He pushed his hips up, so he could reach down into his pocket, he met her eyes again, darker this time, and teeth marks in her lip. He threw the stack of money on the table.

"Count them over."

While Marky counted the money strictly, Sam curled one hand around Andy`s neck, and pulled her face down to his, inches away from each other, his thumb brushed over her bottom lip, tugging it down a little.

His lips found hers, gently at first, just tasting her bottom lip, but when she tilted her head and took his bottom lip between her teeth's he grabbed her hips again, this time he pushed them down on his. He slid his tongue over her lips and she parted them to let him in, while she ran her fingers in his hair, and his grip on her hips tightened.

"Alright, deals good." Marky`s amused voice brought them back to reality, Andy swallowed thickly while Sam turned his attention to Marky. He took the bag with the product and pushed him and Andy off the chair and to their feet's.

Sam shook hands with Marky before they left the apartment, Sam with one firm grip on Andy`s upper arm, when they were out of sight from the apartment he grabbed the microphone that was hidden in the knot in Andy`s halter neck. "The apartment is clear for takedown."

He pushed her back up against the wall in the hall of the apartment building, with his arms on each side of her head.

"What the hell was that?" The words came out from gritted teeth, and she could see the anger in his eyes, she let her gaze drop to the floor.

"Playing the part?" She asked him and carefully lifted her eyes to meet his, he pushed himself of the wall and started to pace back and forth in front of her.

"I can't do it anymore, that-" He pointed down the hall, eyes boring into her eyes. "was the last drop, McNally, this stops now." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Sam, relax-" Quickly he leaned down on her again, dangerously low voice in his throat.

"No Andy, we`re on the job, it could have blown up in our faces! I risked your life because I can't control myself around you even when I so badly want to! You're with Luke and I`m with Nat, and I really want it to work, so just respect that."

"But I`m not-" He put one finger over her lips to stop her.

"Please Andy, just please." And then he turned to walk away from her, leaving her with her heart beating out of her chest and tears pressing behind her eyelids.

When Sam arrived at Natalie`s apartment after shift he covered her body with his, a desperate attempt at trying to forget about his partner.

* * *

When Andy walked into parade next morning with Traci, Sam refused to meet her eyes, he was having a staring contest with the floor. He didn't allow his eyes to look at her until she was seated in front with her back to him, he let out a heavy breath, preparing himself for a rough day.

Best coughed to get the coppers attention.

"Nash – Williams, Peck – Diaz, Swarek – Epstein and McNally – Shaw. Serve, protect and always have your partners back."

* * *

One done - one to go?

Any ideas on what will happen next?

Please review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

_I apologize for leading many of you to believe that this is the last chapter by the one done - one to go comment. It was an embarrassing type error from me. It was suppsoed to say One down - one to go, refering to Luke and Natalie. But I hope these news will cause joy :)_

_First part of this chapter is inspired by a certain thread in the two worlds collide forum, I just couldnt help myself :)_

* * *

Andy stumbled her way over unpacked boxes on the floor with a glass of wine in her hands and slumped down at the floor between Traci and Gail.

"Thank you guys so much for the help, I would never have made it without you." Andy said while she looked around her new apartment, finished unpacked, just a little mess here and there.

"True." Traci said with a wink while she poured more wine in the three girl`s glasses, giggling when Andy stuck her tongue out to her.

"So, have you talked to Swarek yet?" Gail asked the question both she and Traci wanted to know, it's been a week since she was handed out a new partner and she hadn't said a word about why.

Andy avoided the question by taking a huge sip of her wine and rolling her eyes at Gail`s raised eyebrows.

"Well, at least Dov is beyond happy for his new partner." Suddenly a stupid grin spread across Gail`s face. "Second partner/rookie with a crush on him, go figure." Traci almost spit out her wine by the comment, and chuckled loudly, Andy however gave her her trademark roll of her eyes.

"I do not have a crush on Sam."

"Oh, come on Andy, Swarek is like god's gift to women." Andy shook her head at Gail and joined Traci`s chuckle.

"I`m just saying; the man is… well hung." Traci burst out in laughter while Andy's jaw dropped and eyebrows up to her hairline. "Oh, you so have noticed!" Andy shook her head, refusing to respond to that. "Trace?" Traci suddenly found the urge to take the rest of her wine as a shot.

"Oh my god, you are shameless!" Andy squeaked and pointed at the two girls, who answered by raising their eyebrows to her and waiting for her to spill.

She knew she had noticed, more than once really, she could practically tick them off her fingers; when he got undressed in front of her on her first day, night of the blackout, a couple of stolen glances in the squad car and their latest UC…yeah, she definitely knew.

"Fine, I have noticed, happy?" She had her hands up in the air and cheeks turning red, rolling her eyes at the clearly amused looks on both Gail and Traci.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion when Traci nudged Gail in her side with her elbow, watching Gail run to the hall and returned seconds after with a gift.

"You guys…" Andy said when Gail placed the gift in Andy`s lap, stupid grins across both Traci and Gail`s faces, Andy eyed them while she unwrapped the gift, she lifted the item up in front of her inspecting it thoroughly.

"A vibrator? Are you serious?" The girls giggled when Andy recovered from her shock. "Yeah, you know, now that Luke`s out of the picture….a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do." Traci sing songed.

"You can even let your imagination take you to-"

"Don't even say it, Gail." Andy placed one hand up to stop her while she giggled.

One hour later Andy lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, thinking, with a sigh she slung her feet over the bed and got to her feet. She padded out to her living room, only to get her gift and returned to her bedroom.

"I can't believe myself, _I`m_ shameless." She muttered to herself before she jumped in bed, shaking her head at herself.

Traci watched as Andy came running into parade with a flustered look and secret smile on her face, her cheeks blushed when she walked pass Sam, not daring to look at him. She took her place between Traci and Gail.

"Oh my god, you totally let your imaginati-" Andy covered Traci`s mouth with her palm, afraid she was going to fulfill the sentence Gail had tried to last night. All the rookies head whipped over to look at the two of them, Gail laughing out loud.

"Want to share with the rest of the class?" Best cut of Gail's laughter, and all three girls blushed like schoolgirls, Andy couldn't even lift her eyes. "Um, no, we were just discussing our imagination- oowh!" Andy kicked her in the leg under the table to get her to shut up, blushing even more.

Best narrowed his eyes at the front row, demanding the giggling to stop.

He dismissed the coppers and left the room, the three girls left parade room with Chris and Dov in their heels with perked ears hoping to get a word of the girls.

They stood fixing themselves and their partner's coffee when Oliver came up behind them, with Sam right behind.

"Hey McNally, am I imagining you making me one delicious coffee over there?" She let out a sigh and glared over to Gail, she turned and smiled her sweetest smile to Oliver while she reached his coffee over.

"So, what was it about your imaginations that were so funny back there?" Oliver asked while he looked first at Andy, who suddenly found the floor interesting, then Traci who shook her head to the sides furiously and then to Gail, who had a grin on her face.

"I will seriously never let you in on girl night ever again if you say anything, so choose your words wisely Peck." Traci burst out in laughter by Andy`s threating, and Gail shrugged her shoulders and mouthed `sorry` to Oliver, who was narrowing his eyes at Andy in suspicion.

Traci and Andy stood with Noelle by her desk, while Gail, who was paired with Sam that day, stood waiting next to him while he talked to Oliver.

She caught Traci and Andy`s gaze and couldn't resist having some fun with Andy, she non discreetly let her eyes fall down on last night's hot topic.

Andy`s cheeks turned in a shade of hot pink by Gail`s move, hearing Traci chuckle next her.

"What is Peck doing?" Noelle asked in a curious and suspicious voice.

"Peck!" Sam barked in her ear, causing her to jump in surprise, Sam eyed her strictly. "Focus, will you?" He didn't wait for her respond, just walked pass her and motioned her to follow.

Andy avoided Oliver`s eyes through the whole shift, silently thanking the man above for letting the maniacs loose today.

They were standing in booking, Oliver at front desk signing the papers, while Andy was standing with the suspects in cuffs, when Sam and Gail came in with another maniac.

Andy let her attention slip for one second when she met his eyes, which was when the perv she had cuffed took the advantage to grope her. Before she even got to herself Sam had the suspect`s chest shoved up to the wall.

"Sammy!" Oliver tore Sam away from the suspect and then Sam turned to Andy.

"What the hell where you thinking? You can't let slips like that happen!" He was yelling the words out at her, leaving her, Gail and Oliver shocked.

She blinked her eyes furiously, and shifted her weight between her feet's, she sucked in a deep breath and grabbed Sam by his arm and pulled him down the hall with her. She shoved him into an interrogation room, and before she had closed the door she snapped out to him.

"That-" She threw her thumb over her shoulder. "you can't do that, I can handle myself!" He snorted at her and started to pace around the room, letting his fingers run through his hair.

"You keep putting yourself in stupid position and I have to keep saving your ass!"

"You are making this a whole lot more then it was, and besides you're not my partner, Shaw is, he has my back. You made the decision, not me Sam. Stick with it!" The anger in his eyes didn't fade away as she kept going at him, she pointed her finger up at him, and he grabbed it to push it down.

"You made it for me, Andy, that UC was the last drop."

She pushed her tongue into the inside of her cheek and snorted to him. "You where the one who placed me on your lap, you where the one who pulled me down to your lips and you where the one who shoved my hips down on yours, so don't you dare to blame this on me!" As she gritted the words out through her teeth she took steps closer to him, making him step back all the way until his back met the wall.

"We can't do this, Sam, let's just pretend we don't know another, we are just coppers who work at the same division, with mutual friends." His fists clenched and unclenched by her request, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped the words before they could escape, he knew they would only make things worse.

"I respected your wish, now please respect mine." She said softly before she disappeared behind the door, leaving Sam alone in the room, he made a fist and threw a punch in the wall, making a hole.

"Fuck!"

* * *

She sat the table with the rookies, watching the troubled soul by the bar, she was still angry with him, but as she watched him her heart broke for him. The day had been rough on him, all available units had been called out to Hyde Park and the sight that met them there was hard on all of them, but especially for him.

A girl, only 12, had been brutally raped and beaten up, and left half naked in the park, Sam had been amazing on scene, done everything right, personally taken care of the girl, following her to the hospital and meeting her parents. And now he sat drinking himself into oblivion and glaring everyone away from him. Only a few knew why, and she was one of them.

She met Oliver`s eyes across the bar, and nodded at his silent request, she pushed herself of the stool and made her way over to the bar. Just when she climbed up on the stool, Liam came with a bottle of scotch to refill his glass, and Sam motioned for him to let the bottle stay.

She sat there with him without saying anything, just watched him shoot back glass after glass with scotch, he looked over at her when he emptied his glass for the third time since she got there, empty and tired eyes met hers, he turned to fill up his glass again, but she snatched the bottle away from him.

"McNally, I`m not in the mood for your stupid games." He tried to snatch it back, but she leaned her body over the bar and placed it on a shelf under the disk.

"Sam, you can't drink yourself into oblivion because of today." He didn't answer her, didn't even look at her, but she could see his head fall down a little in surrender, letting her in behind these walls he always had up.

"Today is going to be with her for the rest of her life, probably ruin her." She could hear the pain and the bad memories in his voice, she reached out her hand to him, spread her palm open, he looked down at it.

"Give me your keys."

"I`m fine to drive, McNally." She didn't remove her hand, just kept it there and waited, saw him reach down in his pocket and handed them over.

"Come on." She jumped off the stool and waited for him to do the same, he gave her an annoyed look, but got to his feet and followed her through the bar. Oliver smiled warmly and a little surprised to her when he saw she had succeeded.

Sam turned to look at her when he saw that she was driving out of town, in the direction of St. Cathrines. "You're taking me to my sister?" She pulled the car over to the other line, and shifted gears and stepped on the gas. "Yep."

She heard him mutter something she couldn't understand under his breath, but took her own conclusion that she wouldn't appreciate it anyway. He didn't say anything the whole ride up, just sat and stared out the window, lost look in his eyes. She knew she was doing the right thing when he didn't protest even once.

Impressed by herself for remembering where Sarah`s house was, she parked the car in the driveway, she jumped out of the car and walked around it to open his door, she stood in front of him, he was still seated in the passenger seat.

"I know you`re in a low place right now… but that girl today, she could easily be that woman inside 5-10-20 years from now." He furrowed his eyebrows a little, curious to where she was going with this.

"She was that girl, and look at her now, if I didn't know I could never have been able to tell. That girl could be as strong, loving and full of life as Sarah is today, and yeah it will probably be with her every day, giving her hell some days and strength others. Point is, Sam-" She leaned her frame on the car while one arm rested on the door and met his eyes. "You did everything you could today, and _that _day, you can't keep blaming yourself."

"She`s right, Sammy." Sarah`s voice got their attention, she stood to the gate that led back to the backyard, hearing every word of Andy`s pep talk. She walked through the gate, and came up to stand in front of him, next to Andy.

"I won't allow you to keep doing this to yourself every time there's a similar case to mine, it's okay to remember back to that day, but it's not okay for you to ruin yourself while you do it." Sarah took his face in her hands, smiling to him. "You`re a big reason for my recovery, but you need to heal yourself too."

Andy walked away when she saw Sam`s eyes blinking furiously, letting them have their private moment, she had done her job. She stood a few feet away, watching the two embraced in each other, admiring the relationship between them.

Sam walked through the gate to the backyard, and when he was out of sight Sarah turned to face her, smile on her face. "Thank you." She walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. "Words can't even describe how much I love you for that. That meant a lot to me…and to him, even if he won't admit it." She said softly in her ear, causing Andy to feel the pressure of tears. Sarah pulled back and tugged her towards the backyard.

"Oh no, I should get going-"

"Don't be silly, we are having a barbeque and you are joining us, now come on."

Half an hour later Andy found herself sitting in a haddock with Sarah, watching her husband flip burgers while Sam played football with Alex on the lawn. Sarah caught the smile on Andy's lips as she watched Sam play with his nephew.

When they had eaten and sat around the table in each other's company, Sarah in Andy's and Sam in Tim and Alex`s, Andy felt the hours of comfortableness and happiness fade away when Sarah turned her face to Sam.

"So, when are you bringing Natalie up?" Andy`s eyes fell to her hands, avoiding to reveal her emotions to anyone.

"I was thinking this weekend, I`m excited for you to meet her, and so is she." Andy excused herself from the table by the answer he gave his sister, walking fast into the house and letting herself into the bathroom, where she took a moment to breathe, regaining the control of her emotions.

A few minutes later when she returned, she met Sarah`s warm eyes smiling at her, she took her seat and let herself be carried into the conversation again.

They was walking towards the truck an hour later, neither saying a word, he opened the door for her to climb in, he stopped her by grabbing her wrist, she turned to face him.

"I know this doesn't change anything-" She nodded in agreement at his words. "but…thank you for today."

He took her off guard when he pulled her into a hug, holding her a little longer than necessary, with one hand in her hair and the other around her waist. She closed her eyes in his shoulder and let one hand curl around his shoulder.

When he pulled back he didn't look at her, just walked around to get in on the other side, she climbed up and took her seat in the truck.

Sarah stood in the window, watching them without them knowing, she smiled at the sight when she saw her brother pull her into his arms.

* * *

"Andy, wake up." Andy`s eyes fluttered open and she stretched her body as good as she could in the truck, she looked around noticing the truck was parked outside of Luke's house, first panic rushed through her, but when she saw that Luke`s car wasn't there she let out a relieved breath.

"Thanks." She opened the door and jumped out, they didn't look at each other when she closed the door. She stood on the curb watching him drive down the street, and when he was out of sight she started to walk home.

* * *

_Who`s glad to see Sarah again?_

_Wont know how you feel about it if you dont tell me, so please review :)_

_Reviews actually means alot to me, they help me to get the story further, so dont hesitate whether its good or bad :)_


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews to chapter 7, you truly are amazing! :)

This chapter is a little longer then usual, because someone in this chapter is quite a talker ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Sam and Natalie was sitting with Jerry and Oliver at the Penny Thursday evening, having a good time before they headed up to St. Catherines first thing when Natalie was finished with her classes by lunch tomorrow.

They were smiling against each other's lips when Boyd came to join them at the table.

"Ugh, get a room." Sam rolled his eyes at Boyd, but then shook his hand in acknowledgement.

"So, this is your girlfriend huh?" Boyd reached his hand out to greet Natalie and smiled warmly at her. "She`s a catch, Swarek."

"Speaking of catch." Boyd said when the doors to the Penny opened, all eyes at the table followed Boyd`s eyes, and landed on Traci and Andy. Sam had to concentrate not to let his jaw drop at the sight of Andy, she was wearing a red halter neck top with low skinny jeans and loose hair everywhere.

* * *

"I told you he would drool, suck on that, Swarek." Traci said satisfied to herself when she caught the look in Sam`s eyes by the sight of her friend. "He is not, besides he's with his girlfriend." Andy put her fingers up in the air at the bar, trying to get Liam's attention.

"Hah, I`m so going to enjoy sitting there with them, seeing her watching him watching you." Andy shook her head to her friend while she ordered the drinks.

* * *

"You know Sammy, I think I`ve changed my mind on that one." He pointed his finger on Andy at the bar. "_that_ I can have some fun with." Sam clenched his fist under the table, and resisted the urge to punch Boyd out by the look he was giving Andy.

Oliver noticed the tightening in Sam`s jaw, and butted in in the conversation to help his buddy out.

"She`s with Callaghan, you know, fellow detective of yours." Sam had never been more grateful for hearing that sentence before, but furrowed his brows down when Boyd chuckled a little.

"You mean the detective I walked in on with a rook from 27th last week at 27th division?" Sam felt rage in his veins when he heard that Callaghan was cheating on Andy.

"I even asked him if that was how he did it, one rook in each department, but he told me McNally is on the marked, and that she was the one who did it. I think he`s ego was a little hurt." Sam`s eyebrows shot up, and he felt the stare Natalie gave him, Sam looked over at Jerry to silently ask if he knew. Jerry however shrugged his shoulders and turned to Boyd. "You sure?" Boyd nodded, and turned his eyes in the direction of the bar again.

"Yeah, I can definitely have fun with that." He repeated before he walked away from them, to join a table across the room with a bunch of Guns&Gangs detectives. Sam made a deal with himself to keep an eye on him tonight.

* * *

Andy and Traci made their way over to the table, it had become a habit the last days, an excuse for Traci to be close to Jerry without too much suspicion. Andy smiled at Oliver while she took a seat next to him, and placed glass of scotch in front of him and a beer in front of herself.

"Are you hitting on me, McNally?" He asked in a teasing tone, she chuckled a little to him. "I`m a married man you know."

"A deal`s a deal." She had agreed to buy him a drink if they could follow a lead she had gotten on shift today, a lead that turned out to be crap.

Oliver's attempt at lightening the awkward tension, that neither Andy nor Traci got, failed miserably when all eyes on the table landed on Andy, Andy took a sip of her beer and met all eyes.

"What?"

"When did you break up with Luke?" Jerry was getting inpatient, and was asking the question the whole table wanted to know, Andy widened her eyes a little, giving Sam a quick look before she looked down on her bottle. "And why haven't you told me?" He moved his eyes to Traci, narrowing his eyes at her, Traci`s hands shot up in the air in defense. "Jeez, Jerry, you really are obsessed with gossip."

Andy smiled to Traci for not letting the whole table know that she had begged her not to tell anyone about it, her smile faded away when she met the glare of brown eyes.

"Uhm, little over a week ago?" She furrowed her brows and looked up, like she couldn't remember, and truth be told, she had not been keeping track on it. "Yeah." Traci clinked her drink into Andy`s bottle. "Cheers to that!" The whole table, except from Sam and Natalie, chuckled at Traci`s cheer.

"Why did you break up with him?" Oliver asked, seeing the silent appreciation in Sam`s eyes, Andy shrugged her shoulders, not daring to look in the direction of Sam while she gave her answer.

"My heart wasn't in it."

"Why are you still living there?" Sam cut in, feeling a little angry with her for not telling him the other night.

"I`m not." She met his eyes, but dropped it when she saw the anger in them.

"So you lied when I dropped you off at Luke`s after we were at Sarah`s?" All eyes, especially Natalie's, looked surprised at Sam, Andy gritted her teeth and scowled at him.

"No, I didn't, I just-"

"You went to St. Catherines?" Natalie's voice cut through Andy`s attempt at excusing her behavior, which Andy weirdly felt happy for.

"Uh, yeah, just a quick trip." Sam realized what a mistake it was to bring this up with Natalie around, but he really didn't find the emotions to care right now.

Andy`s hands fidgeted with the label on her beer bottle, and dropped her eyes to her lap, she looked up when she felt a light squeeze on her shoulder and met warm green eyes. She let out a breath and smiled to Oliver, silently thanking him for his comforting.

"Might wanna watch out for Boyd." Andy looked at Sam curiously. "Why?" She rolled her eyes. "I didn't do anything, did I? No I don't think I have." Sam wanted to grin at her for her rambling, but the news he just learned stopped him from it.

Jerry put one hand up to stop her rambling. "Relax. He might just make a pass at you." Andy snorted and met Sam`s eyes again, quickly she placed them on Traci, who was watching Sam, suddenly a grin spread across her face.

"You know Andy, that could be good, you know since you`re single now-" she moved her eyes to Sam and then back to Andy again. "might go at it and have some fun." All eyes, except from Natalie looked at Traci in surprise, Natalie was the only one smiling to Traci`s suggestion.

Traci knew she hit the nail on the head when she saw the way Sam was glaring at her, but she wasn't done messing with his head yet. "With Boyd? No thank you." Andy chuckled out in response.

But when she caught the wink in Traci`s eyes she realized what she was doing and gave her a don't-you-dare look. Andy knew by the look Traci sent between her and Sam that Boyd was just a codename for Sam and Traci saw an opportunity to beat some sense in his head.

"Oh come on, think about it, you two are constantly bickering, just _imagine_ how good the make-up sex would be." At that Sam coughed up the sip of scotch he just took, and Andy couldn't help to bite down a grin, Traci on the other hand didn't hide her huge grin.

"You ok babe?" Natalie asked while she rubbed Sam`s back, Andy rolled her eyes and silently imitated Natalie to Traci, who burst out in laughter.

When she noticed that Oliver too got the imitation she flashed him a toothy grin, as a reward he shook his head at her.

"Yeah, I`m good." Sam said and smiled half-heartily to Natalie, who leaned in to place a quick peck on his lips.

"Maybe you`re right, Trace." Andy knew it was below the belt, but felt so provoked by the pair that she couldn't help it. Traci smiled secretly and clinked her glass to Andy`s bottle again.

"You totally should, Andy, put yourself out there." Traci sat back and enjoyed her work when Natalie agreed with them, if looks could kill Traci would be dead, because Sam wasn't giving her a pleasant look.

"Babe, I need to get going, early classes before we go to St. Catherines tomorrow." She leaned in and said into Sam`s ear, but when she said their destination her eyes went to Andy, smirking at her. Andy stretched her neck and then shook her head at Traci who looked like she was about to jump over the table.

They watched them leave the bar, and then the table went back to telling jokes and having fun.

* * *

When Sam arrived at Natalie`s he excused himself to not go up with her, told her a white lie about picking something up at the station and that he would just stay at home and then pick her up tomorrow. He watched her pull out her keys, taking one of her keychain, and handing it over to him.

"Let yourself in." She smiled over her shoulder as she walked into the building.

Sam looked down at the key in his hand and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, he put the key in the coffee cup holder and pulled the truck out into the streets again.

* * *

He pushed the doors to the Penny open and looked straight to the table they had occupied earlier, his eyes only met Traci and Jerry at the table, making out like crazy teenagers, Sam figured they were done with discrete.

"Hey buddy, thought you left?" Oliver came to stand next to him, pulling his jacket on, watching his friend looking over the Penny thoroughly.

"She`s at the bar." He patted his shoulder and gave him a knowing look before he left.

Sam saw her sitting at the bar, next to Boyd, and Sam made his way over to them, placed a hand on Andy`s lower back, she turned her head to look at him, with a puzzled and surprised look.

"Let's go." Boyd smirked up at Sam, but Andy was more than willing to take the excuse to get away from Boyd. Sam`s face showed no emotions when she got up, Boyd stared amused at them, but didn't say anything, she let Sam lead her out of the bar. She caught Traci`s eyes over Jerry`s shoulder and saw her making a thumbs-up to her, she rolled her eyes to her.

* * *

Sam parked the truck outside the address he`d been given by her, he jumped out of the truck and met her on the curb.

"Thanks for the ride." She said while she dragged her keys up from her pocket, and started to walk towards the building, she stopped when she felt a warm hand on her lower back again, but the hand gave her a light push, motioning for her to continue, and she did.

"So, uh, did you want something?" She walked nervously into the kitchen, keeping a distance from him, she was standing looking at her mail she had placed on her kitchen counter.

"Yeah." She felt him more then she heard him against her ear, he used his hands to turn her, she kept her head down with her eyes closed, not willing to meet his gaze.

He pressed himself close to her while he let one hand curl up in her hair in the back of her neck, tugging it down so her chin came up, she kept her eyes closed and hands on the counter behind her. She sucked in a breath when his lips brushed over her neck, concentrating on not losing control. But she knew she already had failed when she let him walk her up.

He kept brushing his lips, not kissing, and breathing on her neck, and when he moved his lips up to brush over her cheek and then over her ear, she let one hand slide up his chest, his hands slid down, palms covered her ribs, he lifted her so she was seated on the counter. She let out a gasp when her bottom met the counter, finally allowing herself to open her eyes, staring straight into his.

She swallowed thickly when he leaned in to brush his lips over her neck again, one hand in her hair and one on the lower back, her heart sped fast while she let him caress her neck and press himself between her thighs. She worried her lip while she desperately tried to regain some control.

"Sam." She had meant it to come out more strongly and not like a moan. "Sam." She said more firmly, placing one palm on his chest, giving him a light push.

"What are you doing?" He let his head fall down on her shoulder, breathing heavily, hands still on her. "I don't know." He bore his fingers in her skin on her back, and breathed in the smell of her soft skin and brushed his lips over her bare shoulder.

"Don't." She pushed him away from her and slid herself down from the counter. "I don't get you." She shook her head and walked to her fridge to take out a bottle of water.

"I`m sorry, I just thought you." She narrowed her eyes at him while she opened the bottle. "What? Thought I, what?"

"I was afraid you`d go." He grinned his empty grin up at the ceiling, not believing what he`s about to say, she took a sip of water and closed the bottle while she waited for him. "with Boyd." Sam had to duck at the flying bottle that came his way, she snorted when she saw she didn't hit him with it.

"What would it be to you? I`m not a toy you can keep for yourself, Sam, and come play with when you feel like it." He pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated by himself for going back to the Penny in the first place.

"That`s not what-" He tried to clear the words so he could make things right.

"Really? Sure as hell looks like it, feels like it too." She crossed her arms over her chest and clenched her jaw tight.

"Why did you break up with Luke?" He shoved his hands in his front pockets and waited for her to respond, she rolled her eyes at him, and turned her back to him, angrily cleaning up the mess on her kitchen table.

"Doesn't matter, you and him obviously shared the same wish."

"What`s that supposed to mean?"

"He wanted me to ask for a new partner ok? And I didn't want to because you and me, we`re a good team-" She turned to look at him while she snapped the words out at him. "We were anyway."

Sam was shocked, stunned and pissed off, he kept opening his mouth to say something, but the words failed him every time.

"You know what, get out." He looked up to her, staring into her angry eyes. "Andy, I-" She walked pass him and opened her front door. "Go home to your girlfriend, Swarek. Get out!"

Andy closed the door behind him, and slid her back down the door and let her head fall down in her hands.

Sam sat in his truck outside of her apartment, thinking and cursing at himself for what he just did. The street light reflected in the key in the coffee holder, he picked it up and looked at it, and then put it back in the container.

He pulled the truck out into the street and headed home. When he was under the covers in his bed he couldn't sleep, his mind kept taking him back to her words. He rubbed his hands over his face, frustrated with the mess he was.

* * *

By lunch the next day he was driving up to St. Catherines with Natalie in the passenger seat.

"Where`s Alex?" Sam asked when his nephew didn't come greet him in the hallway, Sarah kissed his cheek. "He`s on a camping trip with his school." Sarah walked up to Natalie and reached out her hand. "Nice to meet you." Sarah smiled warmly at her and then ushered them into the living room.

Sarah eyed her brother up, noticing that something wasn't right, but she wasn't going to bring it up in front of Natalie. "So, Natalie, tell me about yourself."

* * *

Sarah and Sam stood in the kitchen, putting the dishes in the dishwasher while Natalie and Tim where in the dining room.

"So?" Sam looked over at his sister, waiting for her to respond. "She seems nice, Sam." He narrowed his eyes at his sister, waiting for her to continue, he could tell there was something.

"Want to tell me what`s bothering you?" She leaned her back to the fridge and looked over at him, tilting her head a little to the left. She smiled when she saw him let out a heavy breath. "You know me too well, sis." He leaned his arms on the counter in front of the sink.

"It`s McNally, we`re not exactly on speaking terms, haven't been for a while actually." Sarah raised one eyebrow. "But she brought you here the other day?" Sam nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, she`s a pain in the ass sometimes, dragged my ass out of the Penny and drove me up her."

Sarah smiled at that, she knew her brother was thankful for that, and so was she. She waved her hand, motioning for him to continue. "We`re not partner`s anymore. I screwed up and made a mistake, and now I`m paying for it."

"And she`s pissed with me, and last night only made things worse." Sarah stayed silent while she let him talk his way through it, he stopped and threw a look over his shoulder, making sure Natalie was still out of ears reach.

"She`s not seeing Callaghan anymore, and I found out from someone else, and lashed out on her." Sarah nodded her head in understanding, but still suspicious. "Is that all?" His head fell again, and a sigh escaped his lips.

"No…" He looked over his shoulder again, while he rubbed one hand over his face in frustration. "I went home with her."

"Sam!" Sarah cursed his name out as low she could.

"She stopped me before I went too far, I screwed up."

"The first time you brought her here, I remember you said you thought you could find love elsewhere, and that's true Sam, you probably can." Sam`s eyebrows knitted together in confusion by his sister`s word. "But I don't think you want to."

Sam closed his eyes, not willing to let his eyes reveal that his sister words was true, Sarah however knew her brother better than he did himself.

"Sammy, Andy might be the one for you and she might not be. Thing is, you won't know if you're not willing to take a risk." Sam looked out the kitchen window, squinting his eyes a little. "I just need a little time to think…she scares the shit of me." Sarah smiled at what she already knew.

"She scares you because she`s pushing herself through your walls, whether you like it or not. For me, that's what I like so much about her, she's persistent around you, doesn't back down." Sarah smiled widely to her brother and ducked her head to catch his eyes. "And you`re letting her, which says a lot."

She looked into the dining room, meeting her husband's desperate eyes seeking for help, she put one finger up to tell him she would be there in a minute.

"I don't know why you so desperately trying to prove something to yourself by faking your way through a relationship when your heart`s not in, it's not fair to Natalie, and especially not fair to you."

"My heart`s not in it." He repeated his sister and Andy`s words from last night, smiling a little to himself, Sarah looked puzzled at him

"You know, ever since she became your rookie I`ve watched you from being fed up and constantly seeking rush in undercover work to becoming-" she waved her hand up and down his body. "this."

He smirked a little to her, not sure what her point was.

"You get a rush from life now, Sam, and I`m a 100 percent positive that she is the main reason for that."

Sam raised his eyebrows and swallowed thickly as the realization knocked in.

"Just think about it, little brother." She gave his shoulder a pet and walked out to save her husband from awkward conversations in the dining room.

* * *

After a minute he joined them, but his thought where elsewhere, the ring of his phone brought him back to reality, he looked at the caller id, and then dismissed the call.

"Who was it?" Natalie asked curiously and leaned to over to look at his phone. He looked at his watch, noticing that it was pushing midnight.

"Oliver. Shifts over so he's probably calling to ask why I'm not at the penny."

The conversations got going again but where interrupted by Sam`s phone again, he looked at his caller id, this time it was Best.

"Sorry, I have to take this."

He pushed himself off the couch and walked over to the window with a view to the neighborhood, putting the phone up to his ear and pushing the answering button.

"Yeah?"

"**Hey Sam, sorry to bother you on your day off and so late at night."**

"Nah, that's cool, what's up?"

"**Oliver tried to call you, but you…Look, we had an incident at work today, and I thought you would like to know."** Sam felt his stomach twist, he grabbed the window frame to steady himself, he already knew something bad had happened.

"**McNally was shot."**

* * *

_Oh boy that Boyd._

_For those who didnt want Sam to take Natalie to see Sarah, please forgive me, but I wanted to show you how well his sister knows him and tries to talk some sense into him. And for those who wanted Sarah not to like Natalie, sorry to dissapoint you, Sarah isnt a mean person, not in this story :)_

_Please let me know what you feel :)_

_Oh, and anonymous reviews are now welcomed so knock yourself out! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_I`m overwhelmed by all the reviews for the last chapter, you guys really are the best!  
_

_This chapter is a little shorter then usual, and I struggled a bit with it, but in the end I ended up being satisfied. _

* * *

Sam jogged into the hospital, with Natalie right behind, he didn't have the time to drive her home, to be honest he didn't even realize she was there, he had only one thing on his mind and that was Andy.

He stopped his pace when he entered the waiting room, meeting the eyes of Frank and Oliver, trying to read the emotions in them.

Even if Frank probably already told him on the phone how she was he couldn't remember anything after `McNally was shot`, he couldn't even remember the drive from St. Catherines.

Oliver`s eyes where the one who bothered him the most, gently he pushed himself of the chair and walked towards him and stopped when he was standing in front of him.

"She`s ok, she took two bullets to the vest." Sam`s hands fell to his knees, finally he could breathe again, he felt a hand rubbing his back but didn't acknowledge who it belonged to.

"Why was she on duty? She has the day off." It suddenly occurred to him, he straightened his spine and looked into Frank`s eyes who had come to stand next to Oliver.

"She picked up an extra shift." It was Frank who answered his question, Oliver looked down at the floor, preparing himself for what he knew the next question would be.

"Who was her partner?" Sam shifted his eyes between impatiently the two in front of him.

"I was, Sammy I`m-" Sam fisted his hands in his collar.

"You`re supposed to have her back!" He spat the words out to Oliver, who knew better then to fire back, he was fine with being his friends punching bag through something he knew was a rough time.

"Swarek!" Frank pulled him away from Oliver and backed him up to the wall behind him, Sam was breathing heavily under Franks arm. He met his eyes and Franks eyes softened as he saw Sam calming down.

"She`s fine, she`s bruised up, but she`s fine, Sam. She`s in the examining room waiting to be cleared." Frank released his grip on him and took a step back.

"Did you get the shooter?" Frank nodded to him. "Jerry`s working him at the station now, but it looks like she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. We believe it wasn't meant for her, looks like its gang related."

Sam nodded as he took in the information, but he was getting anxious to see her. "Can I see her?"

"Yeah, go ahead, she`s in the first room to your right down the ha-"

He didn't wait to let Frank finish his sentence, he walked hurriedly down the hall, but stopped outside the room.

Sam sucked in a breath before he entered the room, his heart still wasn't beating steady under his chest, he had to see her breathing and alive before he could relax.

He stopped in the door, panting and furrowed brows, when he saw her on the examination bed, the first thing he noticed was that her chest was rising up and then down again, slow but steady. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Traci stand up from the chair she was occupying and walking towards him.

"I`ll give you a moment." She gave Sam`s arm a light squeeze when she brushed pass him to leave the room. Andy looked over at him, he was the least person she wanted there, but also the person she wanted the most to be there.

She gave him a deplorable look as she tried to push herself up, but gave up when the pain was too much, Sam winced by the grimace she was making.

* * *

When Traci walked out of the room and was walking towards the waiting room she literally walked right into Natalie.

"Look, maybe you should give them a sec." Natalie didn't obey and pushed herself through Traci`s block.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Cautiously he walked closer to the bed, but stopped with a few steps left to be up by the bed.

"Like I took two bullets in the vest, I guess." A grimace spread across her face when she tried to laugh the words out, he took another step closer but stopped when her face fell blank.

Her eyes became empty when she saw Natalie standing in the door, watching them, Sam followed her gaze and stared right into Natalie's eyes.

"Look, I`m really tired, and the doctor is right around the corner, so I would really appreciate it if you just left." Truth was that she was tired, but she wasn't going to able to sleep at all because of the pain, she just wanted the two of them out of her room, and took any excuse to get her wish fulfilled. Sam furrowed his brows down, opened his mouth to say something, but she caught him to it.

"Please."

Sam nodded with a clenched jaw, looked down at the floor when he turned to walk him and Natalie out of the room.

In the waiting room Frank was signing some papers and Traci stood next Oliver, with a comforting hand on his shoulder, the hand slid down his arm when she saw them coming out of the room.

She walked up to meet halfway in the room, again she put a hand on his and squeezed it.

"Don't worry, I`ll take her home as soon as she`s released." The only response he gave her was an unaffectionate nod. "Get home and get some sleep." She brushed past him again while she said it and disappeared into the room he had just been in.

Natalie took his hand in hers and led him out of the hospital, not once did Sam meet Oliver's eyes on his way out.

An hour later he laid, confused by himself, in Natalie's bed feeling a thousand feelings pass by him, and he found it exhausting. Pain, anger, hurt, afraid, broken and incomplete was among some of them.

He felt selfish and guilty for letting Natalie remove the feelings for a while, but now that she was sound asleep next to him they all came creeping back to him.

After tossing and turning for a while he slung his feet out of bed and got dressed, carefully not to wake Natalie, and slipped out of her apartment.

When he parked his truck outside of his house, he quickly locked himself in, but only to change into a pair of sweats and a hoodie, the he locked up the house and started running down the streets, in the middle of the night.

He justified it with an urge to keep his mind occupied, disregarding the knowledge of that the feelings would come back sooner or later.

* * *

Sam was standing in the middle of the bull pen when Andy walked in, dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, tired eyes and a slight grimace on her face for each step she took. He cursed under his breath at her for not being at home to relax, but at the same time he felt relieved to see her.

He walked towards her, she avoided his eyes, and when she was about to brush past him he gently grabbed her arm and led her into a viewing room. He closed the door behind them and gently pushed her back up to the wall next to the door, she tilted her chin up and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes when she felt his hands frame her face, she met the worried brown eyes and heard the heavy breathing from him.

"I`m fine, really." His fingers kept brushing over her face, threading them through her hair and then back to touch her face again.

Then one hand slid down to the zipper of her hoodie, and started to unzip it. "Sam." She said in a warning voice, she knew the sight that would meet him would break him. But he ignored her warning and zipped it all the way down.

Since she only had a white sports bra on, because the agonizing pain it took to put it on she didn't find the strength or energy to put a shirt on, the bruises covering her abdomen where the first thing he saw.

She saw him wince and let out a gasp, and then he did something completely unexpected.

"What are you-"He fell down to he`s knees so his face where at the eyelevel with her stomach, the question she was asking stopped before she could finish.

He traced his fingertips over her bruises and leaned in to place feather light kisses on her bruises.

"I was so scared….and it hurts so bad." She let out between sobs, Sam stood up in front of her and framed her face again, using his thumb to wipe away the tears that fell down her cheek.

"I could have lost you." He leaned his forehead on hers, pressing his eyes closed and breathing heavily.

"I know." He brushed his nose with hers when she responded.

"I thought I did." She heard the weakness in his voice and realized what he needed was reassurance that she was ok.

"But you didn't, Sam…..I`m here." He covered her heart with his palm, feeling it beating steady under it.

Andy`s fingers found her zipper and zipped up her hoodie, Sam`s forehead was still leaning on hers, and his eyes where still closed and his palm where still covering her heart. She placed her own hand over his.

"I`m right here, Sam." She saw him nod slowly, but his eyes stayed closed.

"I have to go, Best is expecting me." She slid her body alongside the wall, away from him, Sam turned to lean his back to the wall where her back had leaned, pressing his eyes closed.

He swallowed heavily when he heard the door open and shut close again. He stayed standing like that until Jerry suddenly walked in.

"Oh hey bud, what are you doing in here?" Sam opened his eyes and pushed himself of the wall, and started to walk towards the door without saying a word.

He realized he must have really taken his time when he saw Oliver walk Andy out of Best`s office and down the hall.

* * *

"You did good, McNally." Oliver said as he led her down the hall and out through the sally port.

"Uh, thanks." She wanted to smile to him, but she was so emotionally and physically drained, in an awkward motion she climbed in the cruiser while Oliver held the door for her, when she was in he shut the door and took his place in the driver's seat.

"I`m sorry about Sam, yesterday." She said while she looked over to him, he removed his eyes from the road and looked puzzled at her, and then put his eyes on the road again. "Traci told me." She explained and heard a `ah` from him.

"No worries, McNally, I`m not holding a grudge. Besides, I get it, you scared him you know, scared the shit of me too." She nodded and gave him half a smile and apologizing with her eyes. "In fear of hurting your feelings, I`m glad you're not my partner when you come back, because you seriously have the worst luck." He said in a teasing tone and earned himself a giggle of agreement from her.

"No hard feelings, Shaw."

He parked the cruiser outside of her apartment and watched her climb awkwardly out of the cruiser with a grimace on her face. "Hey Andy, take some Advil's and put some ice on it, it will ease the pain." She raised one eyebrow. "Talking out of experience?" He nodded to her. "Oh, and by the way, we`re even now." She chuckled loudly at that, but flashed him a toothy grin and shut the door.

* * *

He walked up the stairs to Best`s office and knocked on the door, saw Frank wave him in, and walked in and took a seat across from him.

"I want to put in a request for a partner switch, I want McNally back."

He watched as a grin spread across Frank`s face. "Already taken care of, Swarek." Frank saw Sam let out a relieved breath and a nod as a thank you. He got to his feet and started to walk out of the office.

"Hey Sammy." Sam whipped his head around. "Yeah?" He turned his whole body and walked backwards and stopped when he stood in the doorframe. "Cut Ollie some slack." Sam nodded again, he had already planned on making up for losing his shit on him.

Half an hour after shift was finished he pushed the doors to the Penny open, eyes immediately landing on Oliver at their table, Sam made his way to the bar and ordered to glass of scotch, and walked over to Oliver and placed a glass in front of him.

His green eyes met his, and when he saw the smile in them he breathed out a relieved breath for what felt like the 100th time the past 24 hours.

He sat down next to him and rested his elbows on the round table, he inspected the liquid in his glass before he looked up at Oliver.

"Look, I-" He grinned an empty grin, struggling for the right words. Oliver stared amused at him. "I`m an ass." Oliver chuckled and clinked his glass with his. "No sweat, we`re good." Sam`s shoulders fell down in a relaxing position, and he pulled his dimples out to his friend.

"And I`m drinking on you tonight." Sam laughed but nodded to him at that.

Later that night Sam lay awake in his bed, he was tired but still wasn't able to sleep, but at least he felt one burden lighter. Surely but slowly he was in the step of the right direction to fix the mess he had made.

* * *

_So? _

_My ego won`t be bruised by honest opinions, and it won`t hurt my feelings if you point out where my english failes :)_

_But please let me know what you think :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_I was so happy when I read the reviews to chapter 9, I was so nervous you were`nt going to like it, so thank you again for your wonderful words!_

_I meant to get this out last night, but got distracted, so I hope the chapter itself make up for the wait._

* * *

"**So, are you ready for tomorrow?" **Sarah asked on the other end of the phone, voice more than excited.

"Yep, took the day off so I could spend it with you." Even as much as he hated to hear his sister's story, he gladly went with her every time she was on a seminar, he was proud of the role model she had become for girls and women who had lived the same nightmare she had.

"**Thank you, that means a lot. How`s Andy?"**

"She`s alive, first day back tomorrow too."

"**Have you finally gotten to your senses?" **She heard her brother let out a heavy breath, and could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"**Since you clearly have some trouble with making out the picture I drew for you while you were here, let me make it crystal clear for you. A woman like Andy McNally doesn't knock on your door every day, so man up and do something about it."**

"Sis, it`s not that eas-"

"**Don't you dare say it, because it is, break things off with Natalie and go ge****t your girl." **She had her finger up, like she was pointing it at him while she giggled the sentence out.

"It`s not just go get her, we`re hardly talking."

"**Then sweep her off her feet, work your dimples, ask her out – something Sam."** She smiled to herself when she didn't hear a reply on the other end of the phone, and decided to push him a little more.

"**It's funny you know, how you keep telling her to not overthink things, when you are doing the exact same thing, that's being a hypocrite, don't you think?****" **She was satisfied when a frustrated growl met her ear.

"Sometimes you drive me nuts, Sarah." He went silent after that, so she figured she could throw him another push.

"**Huh, who would have thought that my bad ass brother of a copper`s biggest fear is a**** woman. Well, face your fear, Sam, I promise it's worth it." **Sam chuckled by his sister wittiness, and knew she was right.

* * *

Sarah stood in the entrance of the Penny, she stood up on her toes to see if she could see the familiar face`s she was looking for, when she spotted them she grinned widely. She made her way over and stood in front of the table, the grin on her face only got bigger and the Swarek dimples appeared.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Oliver stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Try not to sound so excited, Ollie." She said in a true teasing tone only the Swarek`s could, she released Oliver and pulled the other man into a hug. "Jerry, it`s good to see you."

She took a seat with them at the table. "Seriously though, what are you doing here? Your brother isn't here." She smiled. "Yeah, I know, he had something important to do." Oliver looked suspiciously at her, but she just gave him a wink and a grin in return.

Traci made her way over to the table and took the seat next to Jerry, her eyes immediately fell to Sarah. "Trace, this is Sarah, Sam`s sister." Traci extended her hand and Sarah took it and offered her a smile. "Yeah, that's not too hard to see. Nice to meet you."

"You too. So, are you a coop too?" Traci nodded and smiled. "She`s a rookie." Oliver shot in and Traci rolled her eyes to him. "Not anymore, we got cut loose, remember?" She smirked at Oliver, Jerry chuckled next to them, and then he let a not so subtle hand on the back of her chair. Sarah smiled by that, she knew the divorce had been rough on Jerry, and she couldn`t remember the last time she`d seen him this happy.

"I see my brother`s not the only one who got a thing for a rookie." Traci lit up by Sarah`s comment, she felt her cheeks burn, but the fact that Sam`s sister knew he had a thing for Andy made her grin.

"How did it go?" Jerry leaned in an asked in Traci`s ear, but not so low that Sarah didn't hear it, but she figured it was something private so she tried not to let it show she heard.

"Still working on it." She turned her head to Oliver. "Maybe you can try? Sarah was paying full attention now, and was curious to what and who they were talking about.

"Sare, where the hell is your brother when we need him?" He rubbed his elbow and looked over to the bar, Sarah followed his eyes. "Isn't that?"

"Yes, it is." Sarah squinted her eyes, and took a good look at her, she looked nothing like the woman her brother had brought to St. Cathrines, she looked tired and resigned. She held a glass of brown liquid in her hand, and circled it, watching the liquid spin, but she didn't drink it.

Sarah moved her eyes to Oliver again. "Rough day?" He nodded to her. "You could say that." Sarah looked at Traci and Jerry and then back to Oliver, she placed one hand on his. "I`ll give it a shot."

After she had been filled in by the three, she pushed herself down from the stool and made her way to the bar, and took the unoccupied stool next to Andy`s, who didn't look over when she sat down, just kept staring down in her glass.

"So are we drinking or are we thinking about it?" Andy looked over by the sound of a familiar voice, but her face didn't change expression, it stayed emotionless. "Thinking about it." She turned her eyes down at the glass again and kept circling it in her hand.

"Want to talk about it?" Andy snorted out a laugh. "Nope." Sarah`s mind smiled by the sight of the very familiar walls her brother had built up over the years. "Might help." Andy rolled her eyes at her, and pushed the glass away from her hands.

Sarah rested her elbows on the bar top. "Alright, I`ll start." Andy whipped her head to her and narrowed her eyes at her. "I said I don't want to talk about it." Sarah put her hands up in defense, like she was trying not to spook a frighten animal, and she had seen this girl before, many of them really, as early as a couple of hours ago.

"So you`re just going to sit there and have a staring contest with a glass of scotch?" Andy nodded her head slowly and took the glass in her hand again. "That's the plan." She started to circle it again, seeing the liquid spin, Sarah covered the free hand Andy had rested on the bar with hers, and saw the way Andy flinched by it.

"It`s ok to feel ashamed, Andy." She said in the softest voice she could, Andy pulled her hand out from hers and sent her a glare. "Yeah, how would you know?" She said it without thinking, and regretted it right away, but she wasn't able to show it.

"I know a lot about it actually, and a lot about being angry and submissive." Sarah's voice was strong and steady, she had talked to girls and women about these feelings for the last two decades. And even if Andy hadn't been a victim of physical abuse, she had been of a victim of being emotionally abused.

"Sorry, I, uh-" Andy put both her hands in her hair and made a frown, Sarah smiled down at her. "It`s ok, Andy." She raised her eyebrows when a loud growl escaped from Andy`s stomach.

"Fine, you don't want to talk that's fine, but I`m seriously starving so, you want to join me for dinner?" She wasn't starving, she wasn't even hungry, but the growl told her that Andy was so she took it as an opportunity to get her away from the glass of scotch.

"Come on, Andy." Sarah jumped off the stool and waited for her to follow her, she smiled when she saw her slowly put the glass down and away from her hands, and then climbed down the stool. When she stood she covered her hands by tugging the sleeves of her sweater down, then she looked impatiently at Sarah.

"Well, are we going or what?"

* * *

"Why are we standing in Sam`s driveway? I thought we were going to eat?" Andy looked franticly around her, recognizing the house and front door.

"We are, I`m making us a decent meal, I`m not into the whole junk food thing, it's not good for you. And I`m staying with my brother while I`m in town, so that's why we`re here." Sarah got out of her car and walked up to the door and unlocked it.

"Look, I don't want to intrude on you two." Andy said while she lingered by the car.

"You`re not, and he`s not home anyway, so come on." Sarah waved her in her direction, and grinned when she saw her walking after her.

An hour later Andy sat in Sam`s couch shoving food down her throat, laughing and talking with Sarah, who hadn't been able to get her to talk about her rough day, but was satisfied when she was able to make her laugh and clearly forget a little while.

It didn't take long for Andy to fall asleep, the past few days had been rough on her, the pain was still on her abdomen and stole her sleep at night, and today had just been emotionally exhausting for her. Sarah smiled by the sight of her, full stretched out on her brother's couch. She took the blanket that was resting over the back of the couch and covered Andy in it.

* * *

She sat reading her favorite book when she heard the door open, she looked down at her watch and noticed that it was pushing midnight, she and Andy had really made the hours run fast.

Sam smiled by the smell of food that met him in the hall, he shrugged his jacket and shoes off and walked down the hall, and entered the living room.

"Hey sis, it smells-" His eyebrows met his hairline by the sight of Andy on his couch, asleep, and his sister sitting in the recliner next to it. Then his eyebrows furrowed together and he looked over to Sarah, who was smiling to him.

She got up from the chair and motioned with her hand that they should walk into the kitchen, Sam followed her, but his eyes were on Andy the whole way.

"How did it go?" Sarah asked when she leaned her back to the counter and crossed her arms.

"Uhm, why is she here?" He mirrored her position next to her and lifted his chin in the direction of his living room.

"Oh, found her at the Penny and took her home with me, I doubt that you mind." He pursed is lips together and smiled, agreeing with her.

"According to Oliver she had a hell of a day." Sam bit the inside of his cheek by his sister's word and waited for her to explain.

"She arrested a guy for DUI today." Sam looked like he was not following her, they saw that every day, and she had never had a problem with it.

"It was her father, Sam."

Sam rubbed a hand roughly over his face. "Shit." His head fell down so his chin almost touched his chest, and then he looked up at his sister again. "Did she, uh, talk to you about it?" Sarah shook her head to the sides while she took out the plate of food she had kept for him in the oven. "No, she`s got these walls up, reminds me of someone I know." She shot him a knowing look. "She was sitting at the Penny having a staring contest with a glass of scotch, so I convinced her to come with me."

"Her dad is an alcoholic, Sarah, has been, well had been I guess, sober for a few months. " Sarah`s nodded is understanding, implying that she already figured that out. "She, uh, gave him an ultimatum a while ago, her or the bottle." Sarah`s eyes squinted, and she felt an urge to wrap her arms around Andy, she had no idea that was her story, and suddenly the staring contest she had at the Penny made sense.

"A little bird told me that you're good with her, which I'm not surprised by, so maybe you can get her to talk." He nodded a little and rubbed the back of his neck with his knuckles.

She gave him the plate with food and took a seat with the kitchen table and waited for him to do the same. "So, how did it go?" He shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of his food. "Not good, she`s pissed, but said she expected it." He said in between mouthfuls. "I guess I would be pissed to if my boyfriend told me he had feelings for someone else." She looked at her brother, reading his mind, she touched his arm briefly. "You did the right thing, Sam, don't let the guilt eat you up, she already knew, she said it herself."

Sarah got up to her feet and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe the news will cheer her up." She tilted her head at the living room, but knitted her eyebrows together by the shake of his head. "Right now she needs a friend, someone to knock the walls down, so my news can wait until tomorrow." She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"You really are a good guy. Goodnight Sammy." She ruffled her hand in his hair before she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Sam stood in the door opening watching Andy sleep on his couch, he looked down at his watch and decided he wasn't going to let her wake up with the worst crick on her neck, so he walked over to her and knelt down. He pulled the blanket off her body and slipped one hand under her shoulders and one under her knees, and the carefully, he lifted her and walked towards his bedroom.

Gently he laid her down on his bed, happy she didn't wake up by the move, and pulled the covers over her. He shot one look at her before he slipped himself out of the room, he let himself fall down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Andy woke up by the smell of someone familiar, she opened her eyes and looked around the very familiar room, she rubbed her eyes with her knuckles to be sure she was where she thought. And then she realized that Sarah wasn't the one who had carried her from the couch to Sam`s bed, it must have been him, and that meant he was home, she looked at her watch and was shocked when it showed hours after midnight.

She slung out of bed and opened the door carefully, she walked out to the living room and found him on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey." She said and gave an ungraceful wave with her hand while she watched him jump a little, quickly he pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Hey." Awkwardly she shifted her weight between her feet's and worried her bottom lip.

"I, uh, I`m gonna go." She turned to walk down the hall, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. "Andy, no, come here." He tugged her over to the couch and pulled her down so she was sitting next to him.

"Sarah told me, I`m sorry you went through that" Her eyes fell to her fidgeting hands, he covered them with his to still them. "And I`m sorry I wasn't there."

She was blinking furiously to keep the tears away, she had promised herself she wasn't going to cry, she had shed too much tears for it in the past. "Andy, its ok to let your guard down, it's just me and you." The tears fell in fast speed down her cheeks, and she wiped them away roughly with the back of her hand. "I can't believe how stupid I was to actually think that he for once could put the bottle down…but not even for the love of his own daughter."

Sam pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back up and down, soothing. "Sweetheart, this is not your fault, you did the right thing today and I`m so proud of you for it." Strangled sobs escaped from her and he felt her shoulders shake under his hold. "It's ok, you can let it out, I`m here."

He held her like that until the sobs went silent and she went limb under him, and he thought she had fallen asleep again, he was about to lift her up and carry her to his bed again. "I`m just so tired of it...And I don't have the strength to push him out of my life, but I don't know what will make him stop."

He pulled back and framed her face with his hands, locking eyes with her. "It will be ok, I promise, Andy." He pulled her into his arms again and held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"You should get some sleep, come on." He pulled her up with him and started to walk out of the living room, he turned and stopped when he noticed she wasn't following him. "I, uh, can just go home." He walked up to her again, and rested his hands on her shoulders. "It`s the middle of the night, Andy, you`re staying." He watched her make a frown and worry her bottom lip again. "I can just sleep on the couch." She tried to sit down on the couch but he stopped her. "I changed linens last night, Andy, she hasn't slept in them." She let out a relieved breath she hoped he didn't notice.

"Do you want something to sleep in?" He asked and opened a drawer from his dresser, pulled out an old academy shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms and gave it to her. She offered him half a smile when she took it. He pushed her bangs behind her ear and smiled, and then he turned to walk out of the room. "Wait." He turned and looked at her curiously. "Can you-" She wrinkled her nose and dropped her gaze to the floor, shuffling her feet embarrassed.

He closed the door and walked back into the room again. "I`ll be in the bathroom so you can change." He disappeared behind the bathroom door and waited for a few minutes, and when he walked back out she was standing in the same place, but with his clothes on.

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his throat. "What?" She asked with wide eyes and furrowed brows. "You`re swimming in those, McNally." She blushed and started to fidget with her hands. "Oh, a little maybe. So which side do you sleep on?"

"Left." He said while he pulled his shirt of, and walked to the dresser to pull out a pajama bottoms he never slept in. When he turned she was under the covers, and she was staring up at the ceiling.

She tried to not pay attention to the fact he was standing bare chested in front of her, and when she saw him starting to work on his jeans she closed her eyes. She didn't open them until she felt the mattress move, he slumped down next to her and rested his head in one palm and one on his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered and turned her head to look at him, watching him stare up at the ceiling and how his Adam apple moved when he swallowed. "No problem, McNally." He turned his head and locked eyes with her. "I`m going back to being mad at you tomorrow though." He chuckled and shook his head a little. "Was counting on it. Besides I deserve it." She gave him a toothy grin and nuzzled herself further down in the bed and closed her eyes. He stayed awake until he heard her breathing even out before he too fell asleep, with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Sarah smiled at the sight that met her when she opened the door to her brother`s bedroom, both laying on their sides, and one of his arms laid protective over her waist. She decided not to wake them to say goodbye, so she let herself out of his house and headed home for St. Cathrines.

* * *

Sam shot his eyes open when he felt something move under his arm, it was dark even if he had he`s eyes open, and when he took a breath trough his nose and smelled the familiar smell he realized it was because he had his face buried in thick brown hair. He pulled his face away from her hair, and smiled to himself, careful not to wake her he retrieved his hand and slipped out of bed and out to make breakfast.

Andy was a little disappointed when she woke up alone in bed, but figured by the still warm space next to her that she hadn't been alone for long. She padded her way into the kitchen and found his leaning over the counter, she came to stand next to him and noticed the note he held in his hand, she looked down at it.

_Didn't want to wake you guys. Don't wait too long to come visit us, both of you._

_Love Sarah._

He pushed a cup of coffee in her hands, and smiled when she circled her nose over the cup with closed eyes and a smile. He looked down at his watch and his eyebrows shot up when he saw it was only 1 hour to they had to be at work.

"We really slept in." He said while he gave her a plate with toast, she smiled when she took it. "Guess so, I`m not complaining though." She took a bite of the toast to cover up the smile she was about to reveal, she failed in letting it go unnoticed by him. "Me neither."

The ride to the station for their afternoon was silent, so was the walk to the locker rooms, and when he gave her a smile she narrowed her eyes at him and disappeared behind the door. He chuckled before he disappeared into the men's locker room.

"Swarek`s sister seems nice." Traci said while she sat and watched her friend change into her uniform, Andy smiled down at her while she put on her tie. "She is." She laughed when she saw the disappointed look on Traci`s face by the short information. "So are you feeling better? Last night was-" Andy put her hand up to stop her. "I`m feeling better, but I don't feel like talking about it." She gave Traci a smile and she nodded in understanding, and then a teasing smile spread across her lips.

"When are you going to throw yourself in the game, give Natalie a run for her money." Andy shot her eyebrows up and then she knitted them together again. "I`m a horrible loser." Now it was Traci`s turn to knit her eyebrows together, she got to her feet and stood next to her. "What do you mean?" She watched her friend shrug her shoulders and saw a sad smile across her lips. "What`s the point of playing a game you`re gonna lose?" Traci tilted her head and rested her hand on Andy`s arm. "Andy, you`re not-" Andy took Traci`s arm with hers and tugged her with her. "Come on, we have to get to parade."

Sam was already seated next to Oliver when Andy and Traci entered parade room, when they walked pass them Andy gave Oliver a toothy grin and didn't, and when her eyes met Sam`s the grin faded. He chuckled and shook her head to her, and saw that she covered a little smile by pursing her lips together.

Sam bumped his shoulder into Oliver`s when he saw Andy take her seat in front. "Sorry about stealing your partner." Oliver looked over at him with an amused smirk. "Steal? I`m pretty sure she requested you herself while we were giving our statement's."

* * *

_I have to admit that I`m loving Sarah! _

_What did you guys think? Please let me know! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for your reviews, it makes my day to read them! _

* * *

Oliver chuckled amused to himself when he saw Sam`s mouth half open in shock and eyebrows shot up. "What`s the matter Sammy, Cat got your tongue?" Sam looked over to Andy, but only met her back, then turned back to Oliver, who was still chuckling and then he gave him a pat on his back.

"Alright coppers listen up." Best stepped up in front and held up one hand to get the rooms attention.

"Looks like todays are going to be a slow day, and the pairings are; Shaw – Epstein, Williams – Nash, Diaz – Peck and finally Swarek-" Frank gave Sam a wink and then looked over to Andy. "McNally."

"Serve, protect and try not to screw things up today." He gave both Sam and Andy a look before he dismissed the coppers out of parade. Andy walked out of parade with the rest of the rookies to make coffee for themselves and their partners.

She walked up to Sam, who was standing with Oliver, and reached him the coffee, and then she turned her head to Oliver and grinned to him. "You`re still making me coffee? Does that mean you're done being mad?" Sam asked and rolled his eyes when Oliver crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk, like he was enjoying the show. "No way, and the coffee is more for my own sake, I do have to spend the entire shift with you." She cocked one eyebrow and gave him a smirk before she turned on her heel and walked down the hall. "Speed it up, _Swarek_."

Sam smiled with his tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek, and shook his head at her, when he heard the chuckling from his side he raised his eyebrows. "What?" Oliver put his hands up in defense and pursed his lips together, but as soon as Sam started to follow after his partner he heard the chuckling again.

He found her leaning on the hood of the cruiser, sipping her coffee and looking up at the sky, when he unlocked the cruiser she pushed herself off the hood and found her way into her seat.

"Rumor has it that you requested me as your partner?" He glanced over to her in the squad car, twisted the key to start the engine and then pulled his belt over his chest, watching her do the same.

"Like you didn't." She snapped back and cocked her eyebrow up in challenge, Sam stared at her a little shocked. This was one of the reasons why she scared him, she knew him and his moves.

"So, uh, why did you request me?" He asked more seriously and watched as her eyebrow fell into its place, and tore her eyes away from him. "So you can sleep well at nights." His eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and mouth gaped slightly open, again he was shocked. He pulled the car out of the parking lot and drove down the streets.

"Slept pretty well last night." He managed to recover out after a minute, she dipped her chin to hide the blush in her cheeks and worried her lip to cover her smile. After a minute of silence she glanced over to him. "Besides, we make a good team." And then she turned her head to look out the window, again to cover the smile on her face, on her left Sam was grinning like an idiot.

* * *

After that, silence filled the cruiser, awkward silence and Sam kept shifting his weight in his seat, but he couldn't get any reactions from her. "Hungry?" She looked over at him and squinted her eyes and pursed her lips. "Yep, pizza would be good for a second late breakfast." She pointed her finger at the pizza stand on the curb and Sam pulled the cruiser up next to the curb.

The thoughts Sam had on his mind made him roll his eyes at himself, normally he would be more than happy to have silence in the car, but this awkward silence between them wasn't working for him, it bothered him really.

They were standing at a pizza stand, both eating a slice of pizza, still awkward silence between them. "So, we`re not gonna talk? At all?" She gave him a bored look and then took a bite off her pizza in respond. Minutes passed by, and she heard him let out a breath in frustration. "Ok, this is really awkward." She turned her head and gave him an amused smirk. "You`re the one who`s making it awkward." He rolled his eyes at her and threw his empty soda in the garbage. "Fine, I give up, let's ride a shift filled with awkwardness."

She worried her bottom lip while she smiled and then leaned her arm on the stand. "Hey." She said and waved the pizza guy over, Sam looked at her, and where silently thinking that this girl could out eat Oliver any day. "What`s the difference between a turtle and a pepperoni pizza?" Sam knitted his eyebrows down in confusion and saw the pizza guy do the same, Andy took a bit of her pizza. "A lot." She said with her mouth full, Sam burst out in laughter, and the pizza guy just stared at her like she was the dumbest person alive.

He slung his arm around her shoulder and walked her to the cruiser. "Still awkward?" She tilted her head up and looked at him while they were walking, he grinned and shook his head. "McNally, have you been peeking in my joke book?" She flashed him a toothy grin while he opened the door for her, amused he watched her climb into her seat and then he shut the door.

He was still laughing and shaking his head at her when he took his seat behind the wheel.

"I should probably apologize to Sarah." She said right after he pulled the car out into the traffic again, she made a frown and started to fidget with her hands. "For what?" He looked over to her for a second and then turned his eyes to the road again. "I wasn't very nice when she to her at the Penny."

He let one hand go of the wheel, steering with the other, and placed it on her fidgeting ones to still them and to give her the comfort he knew she needed. "Andy, she gets it, and I know her, she won't let you apologize anyway." She let her thumb brush circles at his wrist and turned her head to give him a smile. Sam felt his heart speed faster, and he swallowed heavily when he felt the shiver run through his spine. "But she would be over the moon happy if you come with me to St. Catherine's next weekend." She felt him give her hands a light squeeze before he put his hand back on the wheel. "I`ll think about it."

Halfway through shift Andy sat lazily in her seat, she tilted her head to the side to look at him.

"I`m hungry, can we take lunch?" She looked down at her watch and the over to him again. "Uhm, I have something I need to do, so I`ll have to drop you of at the station." Immediately her eyes landed on her hands and she clenched her jaw. "Fine, whatever."

And just like that she was back to being pissed and quiet, silently calling him names for inviting her to his sister and then go to have a quickie during lunch with his girlfriend. He stopped the car outside the station and turned his head to look at her, but his head whipped back a little as the door shut, and he saw her walking furiously into the station.

"Hey McNally, are you two joining us for lunch?" Oliver came towards her with his keys in one hand and Dov right behind him. "Can't believe I changed partner for that douche, at least you took me to lunch!" She muttered under her breath while she stalked pass them, Oliver stopped her by grabbing her wrist and turned her around. "And I still am, come on, you can join us." She gave him a sad smile and walked with them.

* * *

Sam parked outside the apartment building, looked up at the windows and saw the lights on, he stepped out from the cruiser and walked up to the door to the building. He took a deep breath before he entered it and climbed the stairs.

* * *

Sam walked into the barn to get Andy after lunch, he saw her sitting slumped over at her desk doing paperwork, he sat himself down on her desk and met her glare. "You ready to get back out there?" She snorted out a laugh. "Sure." She pushed herself of the chair and walked down to the sally port, with him right behind. A door opened in the hall, and Jerry walked out of one of the viewing rooms, giving himself a look-over and then smiled when he saw the two of them walking towards him.

"Hey Sammy, Penny after shift?" The door opened again and a flustered Traci walked out and stopped in her tracks a little embarrassed. Sam raised his eyebrows to the two of them and gave Jerry a wink. "Nah, have plans." Andy rolled her eyes and looked at Traci. "Andy you in?" Andy nodded her head to her friend. "Yep, I could use one or two." Traci grinned to her friend and then started to walk down the hall when she spotted Noelle further down. Sam waved his hand to Jerry, and when he was about to place it on Andy`s back, she stepped up her pace to avoid it. He let out a frustrated sigh two steps behind her.

The rest of shift was spent with a couple of calls from dispatch and awkward silence, and her giving him the cold shoulder again.

When Sam parked the cruiser for the night he tried one more time to talk to her, so he touched her arm, but pulled it back when he saw the way she flinched by it. "Enjoy your evening." And then she climbed out of the car, slammed the door shut and joined Traci and Gail on their way in.

He stepped out of the cruiser and was met by Oliver. "Hey brother, I heard some rumors about you not taking your partner to lunch." Sam pocketed his hands and looked up at the sky. "Yeah well, had something important to do." Oliver narrowed his eyes at him and gave a suspicious look over. "Are you joining us at the Penny?" Sam shook his head to the sides. "Maybe later, have somewhere I need to be." Oliver nodded questioningly and patted his shoulder while they both started to walk into the station.

* * *

Again Sam found himself outside of the same apartment building as earlier, and again he had to take a deep breath before he entered it.

* * *

At the Penny Andy sat with the rookies at the rookie table, ignoring Traci`s silent wishes to go to the TO`s table, sipping slowly at her beer. When the doors pushed open and Sam walked in she furrowed her brows down and took a big sip of her beer.

"Is everything ok between you two?" Traci leaned in and whispered in her ear, Andy wrinkled her nose. "You mean other than him being the biggest douche I know?" Traci rested a comforting arm on her shoulder and gave her a smile.

Sam took his seat with the TO`s and Jerry with a beer in his hand, he rubbed his back with his palm and took a long sip. He met her eyes across from the bar, held it for some seconds before she blinked and turned her eyes in the other direction.

When she walked up to the bar to pay her tab, he took the opportunity to talk to her, he walked up and took the place next to her. "Hey." He said and tilted his head in an attempt to meet her eyes, he failed when she looked down right away. She reached down in her pocket and pulled out her money, she placed it in the bar and gave Liam a nod, and then she turned to walk away, but he stopped her by taking a hold of her wrist.

"Look, I`m tired and just want to go home, so whatever you want to say, it can wait until tomorrow ok." She pulled her wrist back and caught up with Chris, Dov and Gail to get a ride with them. Sam`s head fell in disappointment as he watched her walk away from him.

Oliver came to stand next to him at the bar. "Does these important things you have to do have something to do with your girlfriend?" Sam bit the inside of his cheek. "I broke up with Natalie last night." Oliver nodded in understanding. "So you have finally decided to take your shot at McNally huh?" Sam snorted out a laugh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know, you should probably stop being a _douche_ to her."

Sam`s eyes met his in surprise and then he narrowed them at him, Oliver put his hands up. "Her words, not mine." Sam chuckled at that, wasn't surprised by her name calling him, he would too. "So what are the important things you did today then?" He placed a hand on Oliver`s shoulder and pulled out his dimples. "Can't say. Need a ride?" Oliver gave him a silly pout but nodded to him and followed him out from the bar.

Andy spent the whole night tossing and turning, cursing Sam for her sleepless night. And without her knowing it she was the cause of his sleepless night too.

* * *

After parade next morning she stood with Traci at the coffee stand when Oliver and Sam came walking towards them. She covered a yawn with her hand when she reached him his coffee, and the handed one to Oliver too.

"So Sammy, my brother, are Natalie coming with you to Clark`s retirement party tonight at the Penny?" Andy rolled her eyes, and shut her ears, she didn't need her day to get any worse. Sam eyed suspiciously at Oliver. "Nope."

Traci perked her ears and looked over at him, and then to Andy who was busy with stirring in her coffee. "Oh, why not?" Oliver asked and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, Sam rolled his eyes at him and cleared his throat. "We`re not together anymore."

Andy lifted her eyes to his and then down at her cup, biting down her lip to cover the satisfied smile on her lips. "Why?" Ever not so subtle Traci asked and grinned to him.

"My heart wasn't in it."

* * *

_Hmm, I wonder what Sam is up to..._

_Oh, and I looooove Oliver!_

_So what did you think? Please let me know._


	12. Chapter 12

_God, I LOVE reading your reviews, thank you all so much!_

_So, the promo is doing weird ( not complaining though ) things with my mind, and it just get`s more and more fun to write this story!_

_Hope you`ll like this one. _

* * *

He looked directly at her while he said it, hoping she would catch on the hidden meaning behind it. Oliver and Traci`s eyebrows shot up at the same time and they kept looking between Sam and Andy. They knew Sam had feelings for her, but never in a million years did they think he would admit it while there where others around, even if it was in code.

"Hey Andy, can I have a word?" Traci grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the parade room. "Now it`s time for you to step up your game, girl." Andy gave her a raised eyebrow in amusement and crossed her arms over her chest. "I`m not letting him off the hook that easily, I have more self-respect than that, and there is no way I want to be a rebound girl."

Traci snorted out a laugh and mirrored Andy`s position. "You do realize he broke up with her for you?" Andy rolled her eyes. "Well du-uh, he stole my line." She smiled and then put her finger up in the air and pointed it at Traci. "But that doesn't I`m gonna let him have me easily, I`m gonna make him sweat for it." Traci put her hand on her shoulder and motioned them to walk back out. "Meaning; you`re gonna step your game up, now _that_, is going to fun to watch." Andy giggled with her on their way out of the room.

Andy took a sip of her coffee to stop her giggling and looked amused at him, and then she walked closer to him. "Ready, partner?" He licked his lips before a grin spread across his face, he placed his palm on the small of her back and held the other outstretched forward them. "After you."

"Sorry to hear about you and Natalie." Again she had to bite down the smile on her lips when she said it, she buckled herself up and dared her eyes to meet his, he was staring amused at her. "You`re still a horrible liar, McNally." She shrugged her shoulders and then giggled a little. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He pulled the cruiser out to the streets and she flicked the radio on. "So, that's what you had to do yesterday during lunch? I mean, breaking up with someone during your lunch break is kind of a douche-thing to do, but then again….it`s you, so." Sam choked out a laugh to that one, and shook his head. "No, actually I did it the day before yesterday." He watched as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "So, uh, the night Sarah was here?" He nodded and turned his eyes back to the road again. "Oh." He heard come from his right side, and again he shook his head and smiled.

"So what did you do during lunch?" She was looking at him and let out a frustrated breath when he chuckled. "Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" She crossed her arms over her chest by the reminder and tilted her chin up. "I _am_ mad at you."

After a half an hour with silence she sat up in her seat. "So, are you taking me to lunch today, or should I just call Oliver? Or, maybe Boyd wants to have lunch with me, you know, you did mention he showed some interest." A grin spread across her face when she saw the way he clenched his fingers tighter around the steering wheel, and how his jaw tightened under his ear. "Funny." He gritted out between his teeth's. "But I`m taking you to lunch, McNally." Satisfied she nuzzled herself down in her seat again, stealing glances to her left, and smiling to herself.

"So, are you going to the party at the Penny?" He asked while he watched her chew down her sandwich, she shrugged her shoulders when the words failed her because of her mouth was full of food. "Well, if you want a ride, I`m going." She swallowed her mouthful and took a gulp of her water bottle. "Maybe."

She pushed the empty plate away from her and sat back in the booth. "Good?" She wanted to say yes, it was after all good to eat a little more healthy food after eating junk while she was partnered with Oliver, but the urge to tease him made her think better of it.

"You know, lunch with Oliver was _way_ better, we ate chocolate pancakes _all_ the time." Sam chuckled while he got to his feet and threw some bills down at the table. "I`ll bet, but unlike my very unhealthy friend, I care about your diet, so you might just have to deal with it." She rolled her eyes at him, but when he turned his back to her to walk out towards door she smiled widely.

And when she let her eyes fall down on his behind, she raised one eyebrow in satisfaction by the nice view. "Something on your mind, McNally?" She spun her eyes up to his, feeling her cheeks burn a little when she realized she clearly got caught, she made a frown and shrugged her shoulder. "Nah, nothing special." She gave him a wink when she brushed passed him and out the door he was holding open for her.

* * *

They were sitting finishing up their shift with the paperwork for the day when Gail came and leaned down next to Andy. She whispered something in her ear, and Sam saw the panic in her eyes when she quickly got to her feet and walked down the hall. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Tommy standing by front desk waiting for her.

After a few minutes he saw her rushing down the hall and disappear into one of the viewing rooms, he pushed himself off from the chair and started to walk down the hall. "Tommy." He said when he met him down the hall, Tommy reached out his hand to Sam and he took it, Tommy gave it a light squeeze. "Thank you, son." He released his hand and turned to walk out of the station.

He found her sitting on the floor, leaning her back to the wall while her hands covered her face, he sat himself down next to her and waited. She knew it was him the second she heard the door open, his smell found her nostrils and she felt like she could relax.

"You`re making it really hard for me to be mad at you." The words came muffled out from her hands, he smiled and then placed one hand on the back of her neck, rubbing slow circles with his thumb.

"How did you convince him?" She let her hands fall to her knees and turned her head to look at him. "Knocked some sense in him." He grinned when he said it and saw her eyes smile to him. "So, he`s going?" She nodded her head to him. "Yeah, 3 months rehab program in Montreal." He could hear the hope in her voice, and a small smile appeared on her lips. "You really are a good guy."

He returned her smile and shrugged one shoulder. "I`m there when it matters." She surprised him when she slung her arms around his neck and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "You should really start to take some credit for it." She whispered in his ear and tightened her grip around him.

When they released each other they took a few seconds to search each other's eyes, he got to his feet's and held out a hand to pull her up, she smiled when she took it. His hand found the door knob, but before he opened it he turned to look at her. "You know where to find me if you want to talk." She nodded and walked out of the room, with him right behind.

He rolled his eyes at the amused stare Oliver was giving him from his desk, and then they took their seats at the desk to finish up.

* * *

When Sam walked out of the station she stood leaning her back to his truck with a secret smile on her lips. "Penny?" She nodded to him and climbed in the truck when he unlocked it.

She entered the Penny with his hand on her back, the Penny was filled with coppers who were there to celebrate the retirement of Officer Clark, she threw a smile over her shoulder when she walked in the direction of her friends and him to his.

She took her seat between Traci and Gail, and shot back the shot Dov pushed over the table to her. Traci placed her elbows on the table and turned her head to look at Andy.

"Jerry`s having poker night tomorrow, and my mom is taking Leo, so I`m thinking girls night at your place." Traci was grinning the whole time she told Andy her thoughts, and then she whipped her head behind Andy`s and caught Gail`s eyes. "You in?" A smile spread across Gail`s lips and she nodded in excitement. Chris and Dov left the table to shoot some darts while the girls continued to shoot back drinks.

Sam saw her gulp down shot after shot with the girls and worried that she was burying the fear of her father's possibility to hurt her again. He hoped she would take him up on his offer to talk at some point.

Boyd made his way over to the TO`s table, he took a seat between Sam and Oliver, his eyes were on Andy across the bar, and when he saw her make her way up to the bar he took the opportunity. "Sorry ladies, I`m gonna go teach _that__-_" he pointed his finger at Andy. "some undercover tricks." He gave Sam a wink before he made his way through the crowd in the bar.

Sam stretched his neck both ways when he saw him stand next to her at the bar, without knowing what he was doing he pushed himself off the stool and made his way to the bar.

"I can teach you all you need to know about undercover work." Boyd leaned in and whispered in her ear. "That`s ok, Boyd, I`ve already taught her, you know, she being _my _rookie and all." He slid his body between theirs, causing Boyd to take a step back, Andy however stayed in her spot, feeling a shiver run up her spine by his back pressed to her front.

Boyd gave Sam a pat on his shoulder and then turned to walk away from the two of them, Sam didn't dear to turn and meet her eyes, so instead he walked to hide out in the men's room.

* * *

He stood with his hands on each side of the sink, with his head down, mentally kicking himself for letting his jealousy get the best of him. His head whipped up by the sound of the door opening, and in the mirror he met her eyes.

She looked around in the room, noticing and appreciating that they were alone in it.

"I`m sorry, that was inappropriate, I had no right." He turned and walked towards her, rambling out excuses for his behavior. "Yeah, it was and yeah you don't." She met him halfway in the room and let her palms push at his chest, causing him to take some steps back. "I`m sorry I don't know what I was-"

She gave him another push, making him step backwards into one of the booths, she gave him another so his knees made contact with the closed toilet, and the unstable balance forced him to sit down. "_That_ was-" She stepped over his thigh with one foot and lifted the other over the second thigh and sat down on his lap. "_Hot_."

Speechless, he swallowed dryly when she made contact with him, looking at her and seeing the familiar darkness in her eyes.

She had a sexy grin spread across her face when she leaned down, she brushed her nose with his, the smell of alcohol from her breath found his nostrils, and he closed his eyes by the sight of her worrying her bottom lip. Her palms came to rest on his chest, and her lips brushed over his left cheek and his ear, back and forth, gently.

He clenched his fist to restrain the urge to grab her hips and rock them down on his, when she took his earlobe between her teeth's he let out a moan, and his lips parted. He felt her smile against his ear. "You like that?" she murmured in his ear, causing him to swallow in shock, he didn't find the words to get himself out of that. "_Swarek._" She murmured again and let her lips find his neck, placing wet kisses along it, as she at the same time rocked her hips in circles in his lap.

She felt his chest rising under her palms, and the beat of his heart picking up the speed under it, but still she didn't get any answer out of him. Carefully she dug her teeth in the skin and heard him inhale, she smiled when one of his hands came to her thigh, and took that as his answer to her question.

He lifted his chin and stared up at the ceiling, searching for the courage to stop her, she let her nose brush alongside his jawline, and then she locked her lips to his pulse point and sucked. He grabbed her hips and lifted himself up from the toilet, letting her slide down his body.

"Andy, I can't do this." He saw the hurt, panic and embarrassment in her eyes, so he framed her face with his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "This is me taking credit for being a good guy, I`m not going to take advantage of the situation when you`re drunk." He smiled a little at her before he continued. "and you`re still mad at me, remember?"

She pushed herself away from him. "Yeah, yeah you're totally right." She let her fingers run through her hair and gave him an apologetic smile. "I, uh, guess I`ll see you around?" She was taking steps backwards towards the door, holding his gaze, he stared amused at her by her comment and wanted to tease her a little for it. "Yeah, you never know." She made a frown and waved her hand awkwardly. "Well obviously, I mean, ugh, you know what I mean!" He shook his head and started to walk towards her, but stopped when the door opened behind her, and Boyd stepped in.

He almost walked right into Andy, and had this amused smirk on his face. "Well well, what do we have here?" Andy`s cheeks turned red and she was fast on her feet to get out of there, leaving Sam alone with Boyd. "So you and McNally huh? I always knew you had a thing for her, and buddy, I`m gonna take some credit for you finally making your move." Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head when he was about to walk out of the bathroom to catch up with her.

"Oh, and by the way, nice hickey." He gave him a wink and chuckled when he saw him walk over to the sink to check his throat in the mirror over it, and Sam couldn't help the satisfied smile by the sight of her mark on him.

When he walked out of the bathroom his eyes couldn't find her anywhere, so he took his seat next to Oliver. "I could have sworn I saw a flustered McNally walk out of the men's room, but it could be that my mind is playing tricks on me." He had a grin on his face and an amused wink in his eyes.

"Maybe you should get that checked out then." Sam shot back and pulled some bills up from his pocket to cover his drinks for the night. "Is that a hickey on your throat or are my mind playing tricks on me again?" Sam shook his head and gave him a light pat on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Ollie."

* * *

Andy was sitting on her couch in her apartment, feeling the booze leave her body, and the overwhelming feelings of her father's decision today, take over. She was afraid of the hope she felt in her heart, afraid he would break it once again, like he so easily had done many times before. `_I`m there when it matters_.` came to her mind. She worried her bottom lip when she noticed that the clock was passed midnight, she picked up her keys and locked herself out of her apartment.

She knocked lightly on the door in front of her, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, the door opened and only dressed in his jeans Sam met her with a surprised look. "Hey." She said while she worried her bottom lip. "Hey." He answered and searched her eyes. "You alone?" She mentally kicked herself for asking such a stupid question, but before she could take it back he answered with a hint of a chuckle. "Yeah." Her eyes fell to her feet, and he dipped his head to catch her eyes.

"You wanna talk?"

* * *

_So, how did I do?_

_Any thoughts on what will happen next?_

_Please let me know! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you all for your reviews, those are truly the biggest reason writing fanfic`s is so much fun!_

_Hope you guys dont think I`m dragging the story out, it`s just, I`m enjoying this so much._

_And yeah, the promo is still doing weird things to me._

* * *

She feels the butterflies take off and fly around in her stomach when he crawls over her in bed, covering her body with his, pressing her deeper down in the mattress.

He places tender kisses on her forehead, nose and cheeks, while his hands are sliding up and down her ribcage. His lips find hers, and one hand of his comes to her jaw, tilting it to the side so he could deepen the kiss. She lets out a moan when he grinds his hips down on hers while he`s licking her mouth.

He continues to place kisses down to her chin, tilts it up with his nose and dips down to place wet, sloppy kisses on her neck and collarbone. She arches her back in pleasure under his touch, and slides her palms over his shoulders and down his back.

She feels him smile against her throat, and then he kisses his way down, over her breast and further down her belly. She sucks in a deep breath when she feels his kisses search lower.

She fluttered her eyes open by the sound of an alarm. "Oh. my. god." She breathed out with wide eyes, Sam quickly propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her. "What? What is it?" She felt sweat run down her spine and her cheeks burning up, she avoided his eyes, afraid they will reveal her frame of mind.

"Jeezez, McNally, you`re burning up." His hand came to her cheek and quickly she threw herself out of bed, there`s no way she could continue lying next to him in that bed right now. "Andy? What`s the problem? Did you have a nightmare?"

She paced around the room, nightmare wouldn't quite cover it, she turned to look at him. "Can I use the shower?" Confused he stared at her and scratched his chest with his fingers. "Sure. Are you ok?" She was worrying him by the way she was pacing around the room and pinching the fabric of his shirt by her collar to lift it away from her sweaty body. "Yeah yeah." She assured him with waving her hand to him.

"I`m just in desperate need of a cold shower." She muttered under her breath and disappeared into the bathroom, she didn't say it low enough to let it go unnoticed by him and when he after a few seconds figured out why she could use a cold shower he laid back on his back with an amused and satisfied smile on his lips.

The ring of his phone brought him back from his fantasies, he stretched over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone, looked at the caller id and smiled.

"God morning sis." He said in a delighted voice and stretched on hand over his head.

"**Wow,**** someone's sounds happy.**" Sarah`s surprised voice met him one the other end of the phone.

"Maybe I am." He was still smiling and his feet's where dancing in the air at the end of the bed.

"**Just makes my ****morning**** better. So, are you coming this weekend?**"

"Yeah, of course I am."

"**And…?**" He smiled against the phone and put one hand behind his head.

"She said she`ll think about it."

"**Yeah, days ago, ask her again.**" She laughed out with an impatient voice.

"Fine, I will." He laughs out in surrender, persistent was one of his sister`s many gifts.

There was silence, so Sam pulled the phone back to see if the call was still there, when he saw it was he put it back to his ear.

"Uhm, Sarah?"

"**I`m waiting.**" His sister`s demanding voice met his ear.

"Sometimes you are the most stubborn person I've met, you know that?"

"**Back at you, little brother. Now go ask, I know she`s there.**"

"How can you be so sure?"

"**Because it`s really early and**** you`re happy, it`s not exactly ****rocket science**** to figure that one out.**"

He slung his feet`s out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly on it.

"Yeah?" He opened the door so he could look in the room, swallowed when he saw her shadow behind the cabinet, and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, Sarah wants to know about this weekend." Her head poked out from the cabinet, still flustered face, and biting her bottom lip.

"**Is that a shower I hear running?**" He heard his sister`s mocking voice in his ear, he pulled the phone down and rolled his eyes at it before he put it up to his ear and met Andy`s eyes.

"Uhm.." Her index finger came up, pointing in his direction. "I was planning on not giving you an answer just yet." He heard Sarah`s laughter in his ear. "**I knew there was a reason ****why I liked her so** **much.**" Andy disappeared behind the cabinet again and he saw her shadow under the spray of water. "Fine." He heard her mutter out, satisfied, he closed the door and walked out of the bedroom.

"She said yes." He walked down the hall, with the intention to make coffee while he waited for her to finish her shower.

"**I knew she would. So, are you sleeping ****together****?**" Sam stopped in his tracks on his way to the kitchen with wide eyes, he was close with his sister, but not that close. "Uh." He heard her laugh again. "**Here Sam,** **two separate rooms or…?**" She let the question hang in the air, waiting for him. "Separate, Sarah." He said a little embarrassed and walked over to the coffee machine and made a pot ready, looked down at his watch and noticed that they were running out of time to get to work for their early-shift. "Sis, I gotta go, see you this weekend, ok?"

"**Yes, looking forward to it. Bye.**" The line went silent so Sam placed his phone on the kitchen counter.

She walked out of his bedroom with the clothes she had on yesterday and wet hair in a braid, she avoided his eyes when she walked up to him. "So, I`m guessing since you needed a cold one, there`s plenty of hot water left for me?" Her eyes met his, she narrowed them and her cheeks turned pink, and then she gave him a swat on his arm. "I`m going to pretend you didn't say that." He gave her a wink over his shoulder when he walked out of the room and in the direction of the bedroom.

* * *

They were sitting in his truck, on their way to the station, drinking coffee in matching travel mugs, she looked over at him. "Sam." He turned and met her eyes for a second before he turned them back to the road and swung the truck into the parking lot of the station, he turned in his seat to look at her again when the truck was parked.

"Thank you, for last night, I uh-" He covered one of her hands with his." Andy, I meant it, I`m there when it matters, always." She smiled to him and flipped her hand under his, threading her fingers with his. He looked down at their linked hands and had to take a deep breath when a shiver ran up his spine.

When she entered the locker room Traci was already ready in uniform, when she brushed pass her she saw her inhale the scent of her, Andy choose to ignore it and were happy when Traci didn't mention anything.

Sam was already in the parade room, leaning his back to the wall, standing next to Oliver and Jerry, when the two girls entered. "Morning McNally." He said in a gruff voice, and she grinned to him and played along. "Morning Swarek." She continued to walk, and took her seat in front with the others, when she noticed that Traci wasn't by her side any longer she turned and spotted her in front of Sam.

Traci took a step closer to Sam, watched him straightened his spine, he found himself uncomfortable under her gaze, she smiled satisfied by the sight of him squirming under her stare.

She pressed herself up on her toes and leaned in and sniffed in his hair, she pulled back with a smirk on her lips and then Sam did the mistake of turning his head to Jerry, to silently tell him that his woman was crazy, she grabbed his chin and turned it more in the direction of Jerry, laughed when her eyes spotted what she thought she saw. She gave him a smirk and then turned on her heel to take her place next to Andy, raised her finger at her. "I knew it! You are so spilling the beans tonight." Andy laughed out a compromised laugh and turned her eyes to Best who came to the front of the room.

Andy was standing with Dov securing a crime scene, homicide, out of their own division, they got a call from dispatch that all available units where requested to respond to the call. She and Sam along with Oliver and Dov had been one of the available officers, and found their way to the scene immediately.

She didn't really think of who`s division they were at in until she saw Luke bend under the police-tape and walked up to the body, where Sam and Oliver stood with some other detectives.

"Swarek, Shaw" Luke greeted them when he took his place next to them and then he bent down to the body and lifted the covers. "What you got?" He met the sight of a strangled and clearly beaten female, a prostitute if they were guessing.

He pulled the covers back over the body again and straightened his spine. "Alright, we`ll take it from here." Oliver left to walk over to the cruiser while Sam turned his head to search for Andy, he smiled when he saw her coming from behind him. "That girlfriend of yours a biter?" Luke said in a sarcastic tone and Sam felt the urge to tell him who really made that mark, but when Andy took his side he stopped the words that were threatening to leave his mouth.

"Andy." He said while he smiled to her, in respond she rolled her eyes. "Callaghan." Luke`s hand came to rub his jaw when he saw the way she smiled to Sam. "Ah, I see." She turned her eyes and knitted her eyebrows together by his comment. "Clearly, I was right to question my trust in you." Andy took a step forward, clenched her jaw tight and narrowed her eyes.

"Guess what, Callaghan, I`m the biter." Then she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving a little speechless Luke and an amused Sam behind her. Sam forced his amused smirk to Callaghan, deep down he was worried she said that out of the wrong reason, reason that would make him pull back.

She knew it was stupid the second she let it slip from her mouth, first of all she confirmed to Luke that she did want Sam, but that wasn't what she was worried about. Her worries were that Sam might take it the wrong way.

He took his seat next to her in the cruiser, started the engine and pulled the car back out on the road. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I just wanted to piss him off." Sam grinned empty and took a deep breath. "So you didn't say that to make him jealous?" He could feel her eyes on him, but he didn't turn to meet them in fear of what might meet him. "Pull over." He swallowed dryly by her demanding voice, he couldn't quite place the tone of it, he pulled the cruiser to the curb and stared out the windshield.

"Sam." His head fell down and a sigh escaped his lips, her hand came to his left cheek, turning it so he would face her. "I don't want to make Luke jealous, I don't want to get back together with Luke, it was just my childish behavior wanting to piss him off." He smiled by the sincerity in her eyes, and then the dimples appeared. "It was hot." She shook her head, and giggled a little before she sat back in her seat. "Shut up." Chuckling he pulled the cruiser out to the streets again, and they continued their shift.

"So, poker night with the guys, huh?" She asked when they parked the cruiser outside of the station. "Yeah, how did you know?" She shrugged her shoulders and bit down her lip. "Traci told me." He nodded and pressed the button to release his belt, and then he pressed the button to release hers too. "I`ll see you tomorrow then." She said while her hand found the door handle, but her eyes stayed on him. "Are we going straight from work to St. Catherines?" Her question made his heart speed faster, he was looking forward to spend the weekend with her and his family. "Yeah, if that`s ok with you." She nodded and smiled to him before she climbed out of the car.

He surprised her when he rested his palm on the small of her back, leading her into the station, she found it more and more hard to make him sweat. He gave her back a light squeeze with his fingers before he let go to let her enter the locker rooms. "See you tomorrow, McNally." She smiled over her shoulder before she disappeared behind the door.

* * *

"Girl, explain why you`re hair smells like Swarek`s and why there's a hickey on his throat!" Gail choked on her wine by Traci`s request, while Andy shook her head and grabbed a slice of pizza. "You finally took a bite of the good candy?" Traci and Gail fell into a chorus chuckling and Andy put her hand up to stop them. "No, it`s nothing like that." She blushed when the two girls stared at her with raised eyebrows and smirks on their lips. "Yet." Then Andy started up the chorus again, and poured them some more wine.

A couple of hours later they were in a cab on their way to Gail`s apartment, they asked the cab to wait when they helped Gail into her apartment and to bed. Traci and Andy took their place in the backseat and when the cabdriver turned to ask for and address Traci gave him one Andy didn't recognize. "Trace, where are we going?" Traci chuckled and slumped back in the backseat. "You`ll see."

Jerry took the knock on his door as the opportunity to throw his cards and save himself from another humiliation, he walked down the hall and opened the door and found two cross-eyed girls he knew all too well. "What are you two doing here?" Traci placed one finger on his chest and took a step inside the apartment and grabbed Andy's wrist to pull her with her.

"Just came to see my second favorite man." Jerry pulled her into his arms. "Second huh? Who`s topping me?" She leaned up to place a sloppy drunken kiss on his lips. "Leo." Jerry chuckled and closed the door behind them, and then he pulled them with him down to the living room.

Sam`s jaw dropped a little when he saw her enter the room with Traci and Jerry, awkwardly she smiled to him and Oliver.

"Hey, McNally, know anything about poker?" Oliver asked and waved her over, she walked over to him and leaned down to look at his cards.

"Well, if they were my cards, I would have checked-raise, smooth call, and taken the lead on the turn." She felt Sam and Oliver`s surprised eyes on her, she shrugged her shoulders. "That`s just what I would do, but hey, what do I know?" She took a seat at the table and grabbed the beer in front of Sam, lifted it to her lips and met his amused eyes, she gave him a wink before she took a sip.

She was holding the door open for Oliver, who was in a hurry to get out in the car where his wife was waiting for him, when Sam came to stand next to her. Oliver placed a hand on Andy`s shoulder and grinned. "McNally, you`re more than welcome to play poker with us anytime, I promise you it`s fun to steal all of Sam`s money." And then he climbed down the stairs with on hand on the rail to steady himself.

"You know that if you hadn't given him any ideas of what to do I wouldn't have lost my money." He said in an offended voice while he closed the door behind Oliver, she offered him a cheesy smile in return, and reached her hand out to him. "I`m sorry, officer Swarek." He took her hand in his

"Let me take you home." He tugged her closer to him so her chest was touching his. "McNally." He murmured in a low, rough voice that made her heart jump, she`s swallowed dryly and then she licked her lips, but Traci`s laughter interrupts her from the thoughts she had in her head. "Looks like Swarek is doing a better job at making _you_ sweat."

Andy launched her hand out and gave Traci a proper swat on her arm, and then she let Sam walk her out of the apartment with a warm palm on the small of her back.

* * *

"So, I`m making you sweat?" He asked, clearly satisfied and amused by Traci`s remark, she looked up at him and smiled shyly to him. "If you haven't figured that one out yet." Her cheeks turned in a shade of pink and she shrugged her shoulders. "Let`s just say it`s a good thing you're not a detective." She gave him a wink and then turned her eyes in front of her.

They were standing outside her apartment, he still had a palm on her back and a spark in his eyes, and she reached down in her pocket and took out her keys. "Uhm, do you wanna come up?" He pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek while he grinned and shaking his head a little.

"Andy, I`m not-" His hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration that he had to turn her down, there was just no way he was going to be able to control himself around her tonight. "I really want to, but this-" he motioned between them with his hand. "Means more to me than just sex." She raised her eyebrows, and quickly he dropped his gaze from her, feeling his cheeks blush a little. "Don't get ahead of yourself there _buddy_, and besides who says we`re going to have sex?" She teased and gave him a mischievous smile.

She saw him inhale a shuddering breath and his fingers threaded through his hair while his eyes were up at the sky. "Who`s sweating now, _Swarek_." He let out a breath of laughter and walked towards her.

"I`ll see you tomorrow, McNally, I`m going to get home and take a long cold shower." She giggled while she watched him come closer to her, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her temple. "And when we are both sober I promise you that I`ll sweep you off your feet." He said in a promising voice in her ear, she smiled up to him and held his gaze for some seconds before he turned and started to walk down the curb.

"Hey Sam!" She called after him, one hand at the door and a smile on her lips.

"This means more than just sex to me too."

* * *

_Yeah, I totally went there, I blame it all on the promo though._

_Looks like they are making some progress, doesnt it?_

_What did you guys think? Please let me know!_


	14. Chapter 14

_I`m so thrilled over all the wonderful reviews, it truly means a lot, thank`s to each and every one of you!_

* * *

He was leaning his back to the hood of his truck when she came out of the station with a smile on her lips, he took a deep breath by the sight of her and pushed himself of the hood. Even if she was just wearing plain jeans and a t-shirt she made his heart tremble. "Ready to go?"

The smile on her lips turned into a mischievous grin when she stopped in front of him, she held her hand up. "What?" He looked down at her palm and saw the fingers dancing. "You're kidding, right?" She raised one eyebrow in respond, laughed when she heard him give out a sigh and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the keys.

He shook his head when he placed them in her palm. "Just remember-" She rolled her eyes and closed her palm around the keys. "The breaks are touchy." She said the words for him and walked over to the driver's side.

He watched her, amused, when she pulled the seat forward so she could reach the pedals, when she buckled up and started the engine. "It suits you." She looked over to him and grinned a wicked grin. "I know." She pulled the truck out of the parking lot and out to the streets, and made her way out of the city.

"So, you and Sarah, you`re really close." She said and threw a quick glance over to him, smiled when she saw the smile on his lips. "Yeah, we are." She nodded and tapped her fingers along with the music on the radio. "Have you always been? Close, I mean." He shook his head and inhaled a deep breath. "No, we were just normal brother and sister before Sarah`s attack, that day was a moment of clarity for how short life can be."

She furrowed her brows down a little and placed on hand on his, and gave it a light squeeze of comfort. "That makes sense." He spread his fingers and threaded her fingers between his. "So, what about your parents?" She saw the way his jaw tightened by her question. "Didn't know we were playing 20 questions, McNally."

She pulled her hand back and placed it on the steering wheel again. "I just want to get to know you, not my TO, I want to know Sam. You know everything there is to know about me, and I just want you to know you can talk to me." He pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated over himself for obviously hurting her feelings. "I poured my heart out to you about my father the other night, and I don't like talking about it, it's just that-" She shrugged her shoulders. "with you, I feel like I can."

He let the hand on his nose tug her hand of the wheel and threaded their fingers again. "I`m sorry." She let go of the wheel with her other hand for a second and waved her hand to him before she put it back on the wheel again. "It`s ok."

"Remember the day you forgot to load your gun?" She wrinkled her nose and nodded. "You told that kid you knew how it feels to be abounded by a parent, and later that day I told you that I got it?" She nodded again and flickered her eyes to him for a second.

"I get it because our dad left us." He rested his head back to the seat and looked over at her. "After Sarah`s attack." He felt a squeeze in his hand. "I`m sorry." He shrugged his shoulders. "What about your mom?" She heard him let out a breath and when she looked over at him his eyes was closed. "She died, 10 years ago."

"Oh, I`m sorry, I didn't know." He shrugged his shoulders again. "Because I haven't told you." He opened his eyes and smiled a little to her. "So, uh, when did you start doing undercover work?" She asked in an attempt to change subjects. "After Sarah got married to Tim." He narrowed his eyes at his hand. "9 years ago." She nodded and smiled a little. "Why?"

She looked over to him again when she heard the heavy breath from him. "There was nothing left for me, she had him, my mom was gone and I wanted to be someone else for a while. And then I found the rush of the work."

"Do you miss it?" He pursed his lips together by her question. "Sometimes." When he saw the way her shoulders stiffened he continued. "Not now though." He gave her hand a squeeze and searched for her eyes, when he found them he gave her a sincere smile.

* * *

Because of the fact that he used the rest of the ride to watch her drive, he didn't realize they were there until she parked the truck in his sister`s driveway. "We`re here." She said when she stopped the engine, and took off her belt. "Yeah, uhm, Andy we sho-"

His door opened and Alex appeared on the other side, jumping up and down. "Uncle Sam, uncle Sam!" He reached down and pulled the boy up to his lap. "Hey, buddy!" Alex threw his arms around his neck and crashed his cheek to his, causing Sam to chuckle a little. "Easy there, buddy." "You remember Andy, right?" Alex nodded and smiled shyly to Andy, who returned his smile with a grin.

"Are you guys coming in or what?" His sister`s voice shouted from the porch of the house, quickly they all got out of the truck and walked up to Sarah.

"Hey, sis." Sam wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth, suddenly Andy found herself a little shy, she placed her palms in her back pocket and worried her bottom lip. Sarah pushed herself out of her brother's hold. "Andy, so glad you decided to join us." She pulled her into a warm hug, and Andy caught Sam`s smiling eyes behind his sister`s back.

"Hope you guys are hungry, it`s taco`s today, Alex`s choice." Alex grabbed both Sam and Andy`s hands and pulled them into the house.

Tim was carrying the food out to the dining room when they entered the room, Tim and Sam shook hands, threw a few jokes and laughed, and then Tim gave Andy a pat on her shoulder and a warm smile.

"So, how`s it going?" Sarah tried to ask casually when she passed the food around the table. "All good, sis." Sarah caught the smile he sent in Andy`s direction when he answered. "Glad to hear that." She gave both of them a wink while she filled up her sons plate.

"Sam, help me with these." Sarah said, and got to her feet and started to collect the empty plates. Sam followed his sister`s move and when he walked behind Andy he gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

Sarah placed the plates in the dishwasher, and then she turned and rested her palms on the counter behind her with her eyes narrowed at her brother. "So? Are you two-" He shook his head to stop her, and leaned on the counter and watched out the kitchen window. "No, well-" His fingers came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I don't even know."

She giggled at her brother and turned her body to look out the window. "There`s obviously something going on, I see the way you look at each other." Sam smiled over to his sister, struggling to find the words to explain their situation.

"It's nice to see this part of you, loving life, loving h-" He put his hand up to stop her. "I`m not-" He let out a breath. "We haven't even kissed or anything yet, I just don't want to get my hopes up ok." She covered on of her brothers hands and looked at him. "Alright, I`m not gonna push. But she`s worth the risk, Sam." He nodded to her and smiled.

"You really like her? You don't think she`s too young for me?" Sarah`s laughter met his ears. "Since I`m not the one with issues to admit my feelings I`m gonna be dead honest with you." He furrowed his brows down a little. "I love her, Sam." He smiled relieved when she said it. "And so what if she`s young, bet she makes you feel young too." She said in a teasing tone and grinned when he shook his head. "And it means that it`s not too late for me to get lots of nieces and nephews." Sam almost choked on his own breath, shocked by his sister`s words, Sarah put her hands up in defense. "Now I`m done." They fell in a chorus of laughter.

Sarah looked over her shoulder to see if her husband needed her to save him, but when she couldn't find him, her son or Andy she furrowed her brows down. "Here, Sarah." He pointed out the window, she leaned herself over the counter and looked out the window. She smiled widely when she saw the three of them playing basketball in the backyard, and then she nudged her shoulder to her brother. "You better not screw this up."

* * *

They walked out to the backyard and watched them play for a little while. "Can I join in?" Sam walked up to them. "Huh, sure you`re not too old for this?" She earned herself a light push from Tim by her comment to Sam. "Funny." He snorted out and took his place next to her. "Tell you what, me and Alex against you and Tim." She threw the ball to him and raised one eyebrow to him.

After Andy and Alex threw a few passes at each other and Alex made his way to dribble his way around Sam, who let him easily off the hook, he lifted him so he could dunk the ball down. Alex ran around the little court in the yard and cheered while he gave Andy a high-five.

They played for a while, until Sarah came and called Alex into the house to get ready for bed, he gave his uncle a quick hug and another high-five to Andy, before he and Tim walked back inside.

"You wanna play one on one?" She asked with a wicked grin while she walked slowly towards him. "Sure." He fisted his hands in his t-shirt and thermal and tugged it over his head, leaving Andy a little dizzy. "No fear with dirty tricks." She said in a whiny voice, he showed of his dimples and moved closer to her.

"I`ve never heard you complain before." He chuckled when he saw the way she swallowed. "You are one cocky bastard, you know that?" She threw the ball at him with a playful smile on her lips. "Never heard you complain about _that_ either." He said while he dribbled the ball towards her, made his way around her and dunked the ball in the basket.

She took the ball and dribbled her way up to him, turned her back to his front when he tried to grab it from her, he leaned his body over her, and she dribbled her way backwards pressing him backwards with her. "Who`s playing dirty tricks now, McNally?" Quickly she turned and jumped, throwing the ball right through the basket.

After playing for another round they decided to call it quits and head inside for a hot shower, she went first and he right after her. When he came out and found her on the couch in the living room with his sister and Tim, he took a seat next to her. She leaned in next to him and whispered to his ear. "We would have saved some time by taking one together."

Sam`s eyebrow shot to his hairline and his eyes flickered quickly to his sister who luckily wasn't paying any attention to them, and then back to Andy, leaning in and whispering in her ear. "I highly doubt that." She pursed her lips together and turned to meet his eyes, she held them for a while and felt her cheeks blush.

"If it`s alright with you guys, I`m going to hit the sack." Andy said and pushed herself of the couch, smiling to everyone in the room. "Sure honey, sleep well and we`ll see you tomorrow." Sarah said and watched her walk out of the room and down the hall to the guestroom.

Sarah saw her brother getting impatient on the couch, fidgeting with his hands and feet`s, he pushed himself off the couch and stretched his arms over his head. "Yeah, I`m tired so I`m just gonna." Sarah smiled amused up to him from her chair and nodded to him when he disappeared behind the wall.

"Hey Sam." She called after him, he poked his head around the doorframe. "Yeah?" She giggled and looked at Tim for a second before she turned her eyes back to her brother. "Your room is _that_ way." She pointed with her finger down the hall, the opposite direction of Andy`s, Sam rolled his eyes to her. "Yeah, I`m just gonna use the bathroom." He excused himself and avoided her eyes. "Mhm-mhm." She winked at him and watched him disappear down the hall again.

* * *

He knocked lightly on the door, and waited for her to answer, when he got it he poked his head in. "I, uh, just wanted to say good night." She stood in a big academy shirt, that reached halfway down to her knees, in the middle of the room. "And how are you going to do that?" She challenged him and giggled when she saw his head fell down and heard him let out a heavy breath.

He closed the door behind him and walked up to her, his eyes steady on hers. "If you don't leave now, there`s no going back." She said softly and looked up at him when he stood in front of her, he moistened his lips and smiled a little. "I don't wanna go back."

One of his hands curled around her neck, fingers threading through her hair while the other rested on her waist. She smiled and tilted her chin up a little, and closed her eyes when his nose brushed over hers.

When their lips met, she sucked in a breath, letting one hand fall around his neck, trailing her fingers through his hair. He pulled back to look in her eyes, smiled a little before he leaned in and kissed her again, sliding his tongue over her lips, searching for entrance.

She parted her lips and tilted her head to deepen the kiss, using the hand in his hair to pull him down while she pressed her body against his. He let out a low growl in the back of his throat when the other hand of hers slid up his chest. The hand on her waist tightened and lifted her body up a little against his.

He pulled back when the need for air became too big, resting his forehead on hers and panted. "You have no idea for how long I wanted to do that." She smiled and brushed her nose to his and placed a light kiss in his lips. "I think I do." He inhaled a deep breath before he pulled her up for another kiss, allowing his hands to slide down her back while he bent his knees a little.

The kiss broke and a low growl escaped his lips when he lifted her up and let her legs wrap around his waist, she smiled down to him and leaned down to kiss him again.

He placed her gently down on the bed, covered her body with his and leaned down to brush his nose with hers before he kissed her again. Her hands fisted at the hem of his thermal and she tugged it up, letting her fingers brush his ribcage one its way. He broke the kiss to let her pull the thermal over his head, letting her palms slide down his chest while she nibbled at his jawline.

He swallowed when his hands trailed down her body, feeling her shape under his fingers, his hands lingered a little before he slid them under her shirt and up her waist. "Sam." She said heavy breathed and with flustered cheeks. "We can't, we`re at your sister`s" His hands stilled on her waist when her words pulled him back to reality.

"Yeah." He panted out and placed a quick kiss on her lips, smiling a little when she followed them when he pulled back. "You're right" He said and pulled back to look at her. "I should go." She arched her back up to catch his lips with hers, feeling his fingers tighten around her waist. "You said `I don't wanna go back`." He laughed against her lips. "I don't." She laughed with him before her eyes went serious. "Stay." He brushed his nose tenderly with hers again and his tongue was trailing along the back of his teeth and then smiled down to her. "Ok."

* * *

_Would love to hear your opinion so please review! _


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks to each and every one of you for the kind reviews and alerts, you are amazing!_

_Hope you like this chapter._

* * *

He kissed her awake, like he had done many times during that night, and tugged her closer to him. "Good morning." She mumbled sleepily, he propped himself up on an elbow and tugged her under him, smiled when she stretched her body under his. "Good morning it is."

He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly, earning himself her hands sliding up his chest. "Sam." She pleaded and pushed him off of her. "We should get up, and you should sneak back to your room." He nodded and pulled her in for another kiss. "See you around." He whispered against her lips and pushed himself of the bed.

He gave her a wink before he disappeared behind the door, and she flopped herself on her back with a giggling grin and flustered cheeks.

She hopped out of bed, grabbed her bag and walked on her toes down the hall and found the bathroom. She smiled to herself while she brushed her teeth.

The door opened and she smirked when he walked in. "Fancy seeing you here." He said while he moved behind her and kissed the back of her neck, she bended and spitted out the paste and put the toothbrush on the counter.

The kisses on her neck continued and his arms circled around her waist, she covered his with hers. She turned in his hold and tilted her chin up for a kiss, a kiss she meant to be short, but when his grip on her tightened and she felt his tongue trailing over her lips she deepened the kiss, losing her control in him.

She rested her hands on his shoulders, letting one curl around his neck to pull him closer, she smiled against his lips when she heard him let out a moan. The grip he had on her tightened and he lifted her up and placed her on the counter, leaning in to get lost in her again.

The door opened again and Sarah walked in "Oh, sorry." Sam hurried her out of the room, both he and Andy feeling embarrassed. "Wouldn't have made you two for shy." They heard her laughing at the other side of the door, Sam rolled his eyes while Andy hopped down from the counter and grabbed her bag to return to her room.

Sam walked out to the kitchen and found his sister setting the kitchen table. "Was that necessary?" He threw his thumb over his shoulder, and narrowed his eyes at here when she laughed. "The door wasn't locked, Sam, how am I supposed to know that my brother is swapping liquids with his girlfriend in my bathroom?" She raised one eyebrow and pulled a smirk on her lips, daring him to challenge her on her words.

"Just don't say anything about it when she comes out." Sarah nodded and gave her brother a quick kiss on his cheek. "Glad to see that you _finally _got your shit together." She said teasingly before she disappeared down the hall to get Alex and Tim.

"Hey." He spun around by the sound of her voice behind him, awkward smile on her lips. "Hey." He answered back and moved closer to her, he took her hand and pulled her down to the table, taking a seat next to each other while they waited for the others.

The breakfast went surprisingly well, and Sarah held her promise of not embarrassing Andy more then she already had.

Andy got to her feet to help Sarah collect the dishes and the food off the table while the boys went out to the backyard. "So uhm, I was hoping to get to talk to you alone." Andy said while she closed the dishwasher, Sarah turned to look at her, a little surprised but glad. She took a seat at the table and petted the chair next to her. Andy took a seat next to her and placed her palms flat on the table.

"I wanted to apologize-" Sarah covered one of her palms with her. "You have no reason to be sorry, Andy, I get it, I've been there." She smiled warmly to her, assuring her that she meant it, Andy smiled apologetically and shrugged her shoulders a little. "Well, thank you anyway, for, uh, convincing me to go with you." Andy`s head dropped a little, Sarah still had one palm on hers. "Glad to help. And I was glad to hear when your dad checked in to recovery."

Andy smiled sadly to her. "Yeah, that`s all Sam, I have no power over him, he`s been ignoring my wishes for years." She said in strangled laughs, and stiffened when Sarah wrapped her arms around her. "I`m sorry, honey, it must have been hard on you, growing up with those circumstances."

She pulled back and palmed one cheek of hers. "I`m really glad that you and Sam have the relationship that you can talk about those things to each other." Andy smiled a little and nodded. Sarah got to her feet and tugged her with her out to the backyard, they sat down in the haddock and watched the boys plain on the lawn.

"You and Sam, you`re a good match, glad you two finally have opened your eyes." She looked at the boys playing and shot Andy a smile before she turned her eyes back at the lawn. "Yeah, I`ve learned my lesson, the hard way." Sarah furrowed her brows down a little confused.

"We hurt a lot of feelings with whatever we were doing before. Luke, Natalie, my feelings and his." She placed a hand on her knee and gave it a light squeeze. "That may be true, but it could have been worse, you could have hurt each other a lot more, but it doesn't matter anymore, you have to keep looking forward – not back."

Andy smiled to her and nodded her head. "You`re absolutely right." Sarah grinned a typical Swarek grin. "I always am." She winked to Andy and then laughed a little.

Few hours later they were about to leave and head back to Toronto, standing in the hall and saying goodbye to each other. Sarah placed her hand on Sam`s when he was about to walk out the door with Andy. "Can I have a few minutes?" He nodded and gave Andy the key to his truck, smiled to her when she walked down the porch.

"I wanted to give you this." Sam swallowed heavily when he looked down in his sister hand. "Sarah…We-" She reached it to him and put her hand up to stop him. "She asked me to keep it for you, for the day you needed it, and I'm not saying it's today, Sam, but some day." He smiled down at the item in his hand before he put it in his pocket. "Thank you." They pulled each other into a hug before he walked down the porch.

The second he had pulled the truck out on the street she scooted herself closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Hi." He lifted one arm and placed it over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "I had a really nice time." She kissed his cheek once again and rested one hand on his thigh. "Me too."

* * *

He parked the truck outside her apartment and hopped out of the truck to get her bag, she stood smiling at him on the curb. "So, are you coming up this ti-" He swallowed the rest of her words when he pressed his lips to her hungrily.

He had her pressed up against the door before she could close it properly, letting his lips brush all over her. She tilted her chin up, enjoying his lips over her neck and collarbone. His hands found hers and he laced their fingers together and lifted them above her head while he continued to caress her neck.

He pressed his lips on hers, placing tenderly kisses, she tugged her hands away from his and framed his face, pulling him closer to her. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss while he pressed his body to hers.

When they broke for air she moved her lips to his ear. "I want you." She whispered and tugged on his earlobe.

His hands fisted in her shirt pulling it up, felt her smile against his ear. "I want you too." He pulled back and locked eyes with her before he pulled the shirt over her head, leaving her against the wall in her jeans and a black lace bra.

She pulled him down for another kiss and let her hand slid up and down his chest, moaning in his mouth. She gasped when he lifted her up, her legs wrapped around him, he placed one hand on her lower back for support while he turned them and walked towards the bedroom.

She found the door handle with her hand and pushed the door open, smiling against his lips. He laid her down on the bed, followed her and covered her body with his, her hands found the hem of his shirt and she pulled it up, broke the kiss to get it over his head.

He kissed her lazily before he pulled her up with him in a sitting position, reached behind her and opened her bra, pulling it down her arms. She leaned back on her palms behind her, smiled shyly to him when he leaned in to kiss her again and let one hand cup her right breast.

Gently he pushed her down on the bed and lowered his lips to her left breast while the hand continued to caress the right one. Her hand was in his hair, lacing her fingers through it.

He moved his hands down to work the button on her jeans, he held her gaze when he pulled them and her panties down her long legs. Swallowed and gave her a shaky smile by the sight of her naked in front of him.

He spread her legs wider with his hands, stroking her thighs carefully and memorizing every inch of her. He crawled over her and kissed her while he let his hand slide down her body and between her legs. She arched her back when his fingers felt her out, sliding up and down gently.

She moaned out his name when he slid one finger inside her, resting his forehead against hers and swallowed again. While he worked his fingers between her legs his kisses started to search lower, leaving a trail of tenderly and wet kisses down her body. She fisted her hand in his hair when he his kisses found her center, and arched her hips up in pleasure.

After working her like that a few minutes it didn't take long before her whole body tensed up and he could feel her clenching around his fingers, concentrating. He lifted his head up to hers, kissed her passionately, and kept his fingers working her. "Come on, McNally." She screamed out his name when she went over the edge, heavy breathed and embarrassed and satisfied smile on her lips.

"That was-" She pulled him down to kiss his words away, letting one leg wrap around him so she could flip him onto his back. He let out a grunt of surprise and excitement when he found himself on his back, her hot mouth all over his face.

She moved her kisses lower and made a quick work of his jeans, tugging them and his boxer down. He sucked in a breath when she wrapped her hand around him, sliding it up and down, he propped himself up on his elbows and watched her hand work him. She leaned up to kiss him before she lowered herself down on him, holding his gaze when she took him between her lips. His head fell back and he growled out her name and fisted his hands in the sheets.

One of her hands found his and she laced their fingers together and gave it a light squeeze. When she started to work him deeper down her throat he had to pull her up to his lips, in fear he was going to lose it.

She smiled against his lips before she took his lip between her teeth and gave it a light bite, and straddled his lap and rocked her hips down, sliding herself along his length. He reached between them to line them up and looked into her eyes when she sat down and let him slide inside her.

She placed on palm on his chest to steady herself while she raised herself up and down, rolling her hips every time he bottomed her out. His hands found her waist and tightened around them, lifting her up and down on him.

He curled one arm around her waist and pushed himself up and shoved her down on her back, kissing her while he thrusted in her. She lifted one leg and wrapped it around him, letting him in deeper. "Shit." He growled in her neck, and reached his hand down between them and rubbed his fingers on her clit.

"Sam." She moaned out in a laugh and pushed her hips up to meet his thrust, he picked up his pace and got rewarded by a lot of pleasuring sounds from her. When she screamed out his name and clenched around him it was enough to go over the edge with her. He fell numb over her and smiled against her temple when her arms circled around him to hold him close.

He pulled his head back to find her lips and pressed soft kisses on them. "God, you`re perfect." He said in between kisses and smiled against her lips when he saw her cheeks turn pink. "No, I`m not." She hid her face in his neck to avoid his eyes, but he tilted her chin up to look at him with his finger. "Perfect for me." She couldn't help the smile on her lips by his words and pulled him down for another kiss.

They lay snuggled up next to each other, her back pressed to his front, when she let a yawn escape her lips. "Tired?" He pressed his lips to her shoulder and tightened the grip he had around her waist. "A little, didn't exactly get, much sleep last night since you woke me up every minute to make out." He chuckled and pulled her under him. "I didn't hear you complain last night." He leaned down and started to kiss her neck. "I`m not complaining now either." She pulled his lips up to hers and kissed him with all she got.

* * *

"Traci was totally right." She giggled against his chest after they had made love again, he propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her. "About what?" She grinned widely, frowned her nose and burst out in a giggle. "The make-up sex was amazing." He furrowed his brows down in confusion and when he remembered back to what she was referring to his jaw clenched, only making her giggle more.

"I did _not_ find that funny at all." He said and lay over on his back, only to have her follow him and climbing on top of him. "Oh honey, we were talking about you, you know." She said teasingly and placed small pecks on his lips. "We were just messing with your head a little, sorry." She kissed him more firmly and felt the butterflies in her stomach when his arms curled around her. "It was always you, Sam." She said with soft eyes and fingers tracing his jawline. "It will always be you." He answered back and pulled her lips down to his.

"So, are you taking me home to your place now?" She smiled down to him. "Do you want me to?" His fingers was dancing on her back, she nodded to him. "Yup, your bed is way better, and I know for a fact that your shower has room for more than one." He chuckled at her and pushed himself up from the bed. "Let`s get going then." She was fast on her feet to pack a few things with her in a bag. "Hey Sam, can you get my phone charger? It`s in the nightstand. I can hear my phone screaming from the living room." She called out from the bathroom, when she didn't get any answer from him she walked out to her bedroom with her hair and tooth-brush in hand.

She found him by her nightstand, with a smirk on his face. "What is that?" Her eyes widened in fair and she felt her cheeks burn. "Shit!" She hurried and closed her nightstand and grabbed the charger from him and placed it in her bag. "Andy." She could her teasing in her tone, and she couldn't trust her voice to speak just yet.

He came up to her and turned her in his arms, stupid smirk still on his face, and locked eyes with her. "It`s just-" She frowned and blushed even more. "Obviously you saw what it was, let's just leave it with that." She rushed him with her down the hall and out the door.

Sam smiled behind her, he was definitely getting more information about what he had found.

"You know we skipped tons of steps today?" He furrowed his brows down and looked over at her. "What do you mean?" She shrugged her shoulders and smiled a little to him. "Trust me, I`m not regretting anything here, but we haven't even – you know."

He took her hand in his and pulled it to his lips, placed a light kiss on it and smiled to her. "I have it all figured out."

* * *

_A little nervous about this one..._how did I do?

And did you see the new promo? I`m so looking forward to the new season!


	16. Chapter 16

_Like always I want to start with thanking you guys for the reviews and alerts, means a lot!_

* * *

She was standing by the coffee stand with Traci, Jerry and Oliver when he came out from the restroom, ready to continue their shift after lunch. She was smiling and laughing with her fellow officers, he took a minute just to watch her with a small smile on his lips.

He took a deep breath when he walked over to them, feeling stupidly nervous about what he was about to ask her. She smiled to him when he was standing next to them, and reached him the coffee she made for him, a shiver ran up his spine by her fingers brushing his.

The talking among them continued and he furrowed his brows down and made a fist around his lips to clear his throat. When all eyes land on him he grinned empty out before he locked eyes with her. "Can I have a word with you?" She nodded and walked into parade room with him right behind. "What`s up?" His hands kept rubbing the back of his neck to being shoved in his pockets and then up again.

"I, uh, was thinking-" She tilted her head with her brows furrowed down in worry. "if you maybe want to come over for dinner tonight?" A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Depends on who`s cooking." She said cockily, again he took a deep breath. "I am. You can come over at 6 pm, I`ll have it ready by then." He fisted his hands in his pockets and looked around them, noticing the other paying attention through the windows. "No." His eyes met hers in panic by her words, and his brows furrowed down again. "If you`re cooking for me, I want to be there for everything. I can even help you out."

Now it was his turn to smile. "Yeah, that sounds good too." He nodded and took a sip of his coffee, and then placed a palm on the small of her back. "Ready to get back out there?" She nodded and smiled, gave a wave to the other when they walked out of parade and further out the station.

They sat in the cruiser when she looked hurriedly around her and then leaned over to place a kiss on his lips, when she pulled back she moistened her lips, tasting him on them. "It`s possible I have wanted to do that since this morning." He grinned to her and started the car, pulling it out of the parking lot. He reached his hand out to hers, laced their fingers together and smiled over to her. "I wanted to do this all day."

She bit down her bottom lip and felt her cheeks burn, but smiled back to him and gave his hand a light squeeze.

When they parked the cruiser in its spot for the night she caught up with Traci on her way into the locker rooms. "Sam is cooking me dinner, how hot is that?" She bumped her hip to Traci while they walked. "That is hot. McSwarek sexytime." She gave Andy a wink before they burst out giggling. "I want details tomorrow."

Since Traci was in a rush to pick up Leo she skipped the shower and headed straight home, giving Andy a giggling smile before she disappeared out the doors.

He stood newly showered outside the locker rooms waiting for her, leaning his back to the wall casually, and then Noelle walked out, smirk on her lips when she saw him.

"Hot date, Sammy?" He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck a little. "No." She winked at him and started to walk down the hall. "She`s the only one left in there." She threw over her shoulder, earning herself an eye roll from him.

But as soon as Noelle was out of sight he pushed the doors to the locker room open and found her in front of her locker. "Sorry, didn't mean to take so much time." He came to stand right behind her, using one hand to turn her. "I missed you today." She let him pull her close to him and giggled to his cheek when he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Silly, you were with me all day, you`ll probably sick of me by now." She felt him shake his head and then his lips where on hers. "Never." She wrapped her arms around him and smiled against his lips. "Let`s go, I`m starving." He chuckled at her and led her out of the locker rooms and out of the station.

* * *

She sat on his kitchen counter watching him maneuver himself around the kitchen. "So, what are you making me?" He looked over to her. "Lasagna." Her eyebrows met her hairline. "That so?" She tugged at his arm, pulling him close to her, she planted a kiss on his lips. "You know what they say; the way to a woman's heart is through food." She chuckled against his lips before she captured them with hers. "I think you are confused, that`s the way to Oliver`s heart."

She let her hands curl around his neck and pulled him between her thighs, pressing her tongue against his. She felt satisfaction when his hands found her behind and pulled her closer to him, while he pressed his hips between her.

She broke the kiss in a gasp and smiled pleasantly when his lips found her neck, she slid her hands down and tugged at his shirt, lifting it up over his head. He smiled seductively at her before curled one hand around her neck and pulled her to his lips.

Her fingers lingered by his belt, slowly she started to unbuckle it, but he pulled her to him in a fast motion and lifted her off the counter and walked into the living room while he hovered over her lips.

She let out a squeak when he dropped her down on his couch, but pouted when he didn't follow after her, instead he turned and walked back to the kitchen. "Hey!" She whined, he turned and narrowed his eyes at her. "I`m trying to make you dinner here, and you-" He pointed at her. "are a hell of a distraction." She made a pout when he grabbed his shirt. "No, please don't. I swear, the way to my heart is you cooking shirtless." The shirt came flying over the room and landed on her head. "Thank you."

When he straightened his spine after setting the lasagna in the oven he felt her hands circling around his waist from behind. "Hi." She leaned up and whispered in his ear, and he covered her hands with his. "How long does that have to be in the oven?" He let out a low laugh and turned in her arms. "Why? Did you have something in mind?" She nodded and let her lips press against his bare chest. "Y-" He lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around him and swallowed her words by kissing her.

She pulled back and nuzzled her nose with his. "You." She said and leaned in to kiss him again, he walked her over to his dining table and gently he placed her on it, pressing his weight over her so she had to lay back on it. He slid her shirt up her stomach and leaned down to place kisses on it, gently using his teeth to bite a little.

One hand of hers found its way to his hair, and she ran her fingers through it and then she fisted her hand in the nape of his neck and tugged him up to her lips. He worked the buttons on her jeans and in a quick move he had his hand down in her panties, smiling down at her when she pressed her hips down on his hand.

After letting her work herself on his hand for a few minutes he felt her breath pacing up and knew that was a sign of her being close, so he pulled his hand out from her and pulled his lips away from hers. "Sam." She said and fluttered her eyes open while she grinded her hips in desperate search of friction. "That, McNally, was just a taste of what's for desert." She narrowed her eyes at him and panted on the table. "You are so mean."

He laughed and shook his head at her. "Are you saying you don't want desert?" She pursed her lips and let out a breath through her nose, and then that teasing smile he loved so much appeared on her lips. She pulled his hand up to her lips and took his fingers between them, he saw the satisfaction in her eyes when he swallowed dryly and his mouth fell a little open by watching her.

He was about to tug her jeans down when her hands stopped him, teasing laugh escaping from her. "Uh-uh, no desert before dinner, _Sammy_." He grinned empty and traced his tongue along the back of his teeth`s. "Oh, I`ll get my desert." He said and pushed himself of the table and grabbed her arm to pull her up with him. "Since you insisted on helping, you can set the table."

After she had set the table and he had placed the food out they sat down at the table and locked eyes. "Who knew Sam Swarek was such a romantic." She leaned over to him and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Just you." He answered and got rewarded with a blush from her.

"Oh my god, why haven't you told me you could cook like this before?" She talked the words out between mouthfuls and covered her mouth with her hand. "Good?" Eagerly she nodded her head. "Don't tell your sister this, but this-" She took another bite and shoved it in her mouth and closed her eyes in satisfaction. "Is the best lasagna I`ve ever had." He grinned and pulled her to him for a kiss, not caring that her mouth was full of food.

"Do you think the universe has a plan? For us?" She asked with her hand under her chin and looking deep into his eyes. He smiled a small smile and traced two fingers down her cheek. "Yeah, I think it was fate that had you tackle me in that alley." First he saw her eyes lit up and blush creeping up her cheeks, but then a teasing smile came through. "Are you telling me that Sam Swarek, my TO, believe in faith?"

She pushed herself of her chair and sat down on his lap, straddling his thighs, his hands immediately circled around her waist while he tilted his head back a little to look at her. "Not if you`re going to tease me about it." She smiled and pressed her lips to his and rolled her hips in his lap. "I`m not teasing, it just really-" She rolled her hips again and smiled when his eyebrows shot up. "really turns me on."

His hands pulled her shirt over her head and his lips kissed her neck. "In that case, I think it's time for desert."

* * *

"Wow, I think desert just topped dinner." She said panting and still seated on his lap. He smiled up to her lips and placed a light kiss on them. "Couldn't agree more." He locked her hands behind his neck, palmed her ass and pushed himself up from the chair. She giggled and locked her ankles behind his back and tightened her thighs while he walked her down the hall.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach again and rolled her hips while he carried her, almost making him stumble. "Shit." She leaned down and kissed him, sliding her tongue between his lips, he shoved her up to the bathroom door and tightened his grip on her, pushing his weight against her. "Have I told how much I love desert?" She said when they broke the kiss for air, rolling her hips down again and smiling when she felt him grow inside her.

"Looks like we have something in common then, cus` I really love desert too." Her cheeks blushed and she pulled his lips to hers, kissed him hungrily and lovingly. She gasped up in the air when he thrusted in her against the wall, tightened her arms around him and panting out pleasured moans.

Freshly showered she nuzzled herself close to him in bed, smiled when his arms wrapped protectively around her. "So, uhm, are we, like, together?" The words came out muffled because she was hiding in the crick of his neck, in fear of what he might say. "I like the sound of that." She lifted her head and met his grin and warm eyes. "Me too." She placed a kiss on his chin and nuzzled herself down again.

"What shall we do about work?" She made a frown and worried lip a little, his hands rubbed up and down her back soothing. "I would really enjoy to get to kiss you at work, but I also want to keep you as my partner, and Frank isn't going to let us work together if we tell him." He tightened his grip around her, not letting her squirm away from him.

"But that means keeping it from our friends." She heard him swallow load by her words. "Yeah." She pursed her lips in his neck, feeling a little disappointed. "Ok." He tugged her under him and rested his forehead on hers. "Ok?" She swallowed, closed her eyes and nodded. "That`s fine."

He kissed her softly, lacing his hand with hers under the cover and brushed his nose with hers. "Promise to let me know if it's not." She simply nodded and tilted her chin up to place a light kiss to his lips.

That night he held her close, and every time he felt her drift away from him in her sleep he pulled her close to him, pressing kisses to her shoulder.

* * *

"Everything ok? You look a little-" Traci asked but got stopped when Andy shook her head to her. "I`m fine." She closed her locker and walked out of the locker rooms, with Traci hot in her heels, and walked down the hall to parade.

"Didn't things go well last night?" Traci heard a sigh escape from Andy while they walked, she leaned in a little closer and said softly and sad. "He wants to keep us a secret, so you need to pretend that you don't know about us."

Traci stopped in her tracks down the hall. "Seriously?" She watched her friend throw her hands up in frustration, but she kept walking down the hall.

"Seriously.

* * *

_Yeah, this is what happens when I cant get them out of my head, so I`m slightly embarrassed here so I`m just going to go hide or something. _

_But please leave me your thoughts so I can read when I have recovered!_


	17. Chapter 17

_I really love to read your thoughts, thank you so much for taking the time to let me in on them!_

* * *

Traci placed the Chinese takeout's on plates and took a seat on the couch with Andy. "How are things?" Andy looked over to her friend and took a bite of her food. "You know, between you and Swarek." Andy raised one eyebrow and shook her head a little.

"I don't know. Good when we`re alone, and not so good when we`re not." She let out a sigh and dropped her fork to the plate. "I don't think we`re at the same page about things. Not sure we`re even reading the same book." Traci furrowed her brows down and placed her palm on her friends knee. "Maybe you should talk to him, it`s been three weeks since you came home from St. Catherine's as the happiest you I have ever seen, and now you don't seem so happy any longer."

Andy nodded sadly and retrieved her fork and took another bite from her food, and threw a smile to Traci. "It`s a lose-lose situation though." Andy said and shrugged her shoulders. "Talking to him." Traci raised her eyebrows and motioned with her hands for her to continue. "If I tell him, everything will be ruined and we won't be able to work together anyway."

Traci sat up in the couch and cleared her throat. "I don't think you should take your sorrow`s in advance." Andy swallowed and worried her lip. "I really do want to talk, but I`m afraid this heavenly bubble we`re in when it's just me and him will crack."

"Andy, if you don't-" she pointed her up and down with her hand. "this will crack _you__._" When she saw her friend furrow her brows down and gasp a little for air she pulled her into her arms, rubbing a soothing pattern up and down her back. "It will be ok, sweetie."

* * *

Later that night she was lying in bed when she heard a knock on her door, she smiled secretly by already knowing who it was and pushed herself off the bed. She opened the door and found him leaning on his side on the frame of the door.

"Hi." She mirrored his position on the other side and worried her lip. "Hey." His voice was rough and raspy, and he had a grin on his face. "How much did you win?" She asked, both of them still standing by the door.

"Not much." She raised one eyebrow in surprise. "My head wasn't really in the game." She moistened her lips. "And where was you head?" He took a step closer to her, placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up, used one hand to lock her ankles behind him. "Here."

He leaned in and hovered over her lips with his, taking her bottom lip between his when he pulled back, she curled her hands around his neck and followed his lips, pressing hers against them. "I missed you." She whispered against his lips, smiled when she felt his hands tighten around her. "I missed you too-" He nuzzled his nose with her and then locked eyes with her. "You`re much better company then Oliver and Jerry."

She smiled and pulled him in for a hungrily kiss, leaned her back so he would get the picture to get her back to bed. He closed the front door with the heel of his foot, tasted her lips as he went and laid her down on the bed, and let himself fall over her.

She giggled up in the air and let her fingers run through his hair, smiled when his hands slid up and down her thighs. Pushing the oversized t-shirt she had on up over her hips, revealing her black boy shorts.

He slid his hand up between her legs and cupped her, smiled when she arched her hips up. "Sa-am." She whined out and pulled him for a kiss, kissed him harder and sloppier when his fingers tugged the fabric of her panties away and circled her. "Remember what I found in your nightstand?"

She whipped her head up and looked at him, surprised and embarrassed. "Uhm." His fingers kept circling, she threw her head back and shoved her hips down in search for friction, but let out a sigh when she didn't find any. "What about it?" She said panting and kept shoving her hips down, rolled her eyes when she heard his teasing laugh.

"Have you ever used it?" Her head whipped up again, flustered cheeks and narrowed eyes. "No." He slid two fingers in her, smiled when her head fell back on the mattress and her hands fisted in the sheets. "Tell the truth, McNally."

She kept arching her back and letting gasp`s escape her lips. "Ye-es." She whimpered out and pulled him up to her lips, making out like she was in a hurry. Her hands found his belt, unbuckled it and pulled it out of the belt hoops in one motion, dark eyes locked with his while she did it. He stilled her hands and nibbled at her jaw. "Was I-?" She grabbed him to her lips. "Yes." She crushed her lips over his and let her hands continue to undo his jeans.

She was lying with her upper body draped over his chest, letting her fingers brush up and down his arm. "Do you ever wish we were normal?" She made sure she had her eyes focused on her brushing fingers and tried to keep her heart beating steady against his chest. "What do you mean? We are normal." She pressed her eyes closed and tucked her hand under her chin, felt her heart bleed by his words.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked when she pushed herself off him and left the bed. "Just have to use the bathroom." She didn't look at him while she said it, held her chin down and closed the door behind her.

She paced around the bathroom, trying desperately to avoid the tears she felt pressing badly behind her eyelids, she splashed cold water in her face and took a deep breath before she walked back to the bed.

She crawled back in bed and lay with her back facing him, swallowed heavily when his hand curled over her waist and pulled her close to his chest and pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

* * *

He noticed that she was acting different from the second they woke up, she avoided his eyes and touch the whole morning, and stayed more or less silent the whole ride to the station. When he parked the truck he grabbed her wrist before she could reach for the door handle. "You ok?"

He looked at her with worried eyes, desperately trying to search hers for something to explain her behavior. "Yeah." He tugged at her wrist, leaned in to meet her halfway over the seat and pressed his lips against hers.

Her hand came to his jaw and she kissed him with a little more pressure than she usually did in the mornings. He pulled back and smiled to her, she didn't look at him, instead she turned in her seat and climbed out of the truck.

She walked two steps in front of him out of parade and down the hall to the parking lot, taking her seat and fidget with her watch.

From the corner of her eye she saw his hand lift from the steering wheel and she already knew he was going to rest it on her thigh with her hand in his, so she lifted it to her hair, pretending her braid needed to be re-braided, she didn't let her hand fall back down until she saw his was back at the steering wheel.

Halfway through shift she noticed that his mood had changed, his jaw kept clenching intact with his fingers around the wheel. He was snappy towards people they met, whether they were suspects or coworkers.

"Are you coming home with me after shift?" She could hear the frustration in his voice. "I`m going to the Penny with the others." This time she heard him snort out a laugh. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked and looked over to her when he stopped at a red light, she glanced over to him and then in front of them. "Light`s green." He stepped on the gas a little harder than usual, when she looked over to him she could practically see the frustration aching through his body.

Rest of shift was hell for the both of them, neither talking more than necessary and avoiding each other's eyes. When he parked the cruiser for the day she hurried herself out of the car and started to walk towards the station.

A sigh of frustration escaped his lips and he clenched his fist, resisting the urge to throw a punch at the wheel. After he had taken a few minutes to calm himself down he too walked towards the station.

He had skipped the shower in fear he would miss her before she left for the Penny, he stood leaning his back to the wall when she walked out with Gail and Traci. She nodded to the other two and they left them alone in the hall, Andy put her hands in her back pockets and pushed her shoulders back a little.

He opened his mouth to say something, but a two officers walking down the hall disturbed him, she was about to turn and walk down the hall when he got a hold of her arm and pulled her with him to a viewing room.

He closed the door behind them and his fingers reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Obviously, we need to talk." He said, still pinching his nose and with the other hand waving between them. "Yeah." She said, and he could tell by the tone of her voice that he wasn't going to like the ending of this.

"This isn't working, Sam." His fingers left his nose and his eyes found hers, he furrowed his brows down in shock, her words were not what he was expecting. "What?" He snapped out and they both winced by the sharp sound of his voice.

"It isn't working and it isn't going to work either." His mouth fell open in shock and took a step closer to her. "If I can't have all of you, then I don't want anything at all." He tried to find the right words to say. "You don't get it, I want you, private and on the job."

She snorted out a laugh. "And according to you, those two doesn't go hand in hand." He closed his eyes and let his head fall down. "What are you saying here?" She took some steps closer, standing shoulder to shoulder, her with one hand on the door handle. "You closed the door on what I thought was our future, and I don't want to be your part-time girlfriend."

Before his heart could recover from what she said she was out the door, his fingers came up to pinch the bridge of his nose again and he sat down on the chair in the room. Feeling broken and angry of her because she didn't understand and because she had broken the promise of letting him know if it wasn't ok.

An hour later he pushed himself of the chair and left the station, with his head down and heart beating slower for every step.

He locked himself in his house, and immediate found the bottle of scotch he knew he had, and threw himself down on the couch. Half a bottle later his phone rang, he pressed the button. "Yeah?" He snapped out to the other person. "**Hey to you too**." His sister`s voice met his ear and he let out a sigh. "Did you need something? I`m kinda in the middle of something." He poured his fifth glass of scotch while he waited. "**Ok. I`m just calling to see if you guys are coming up this weekend?**"

He closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. "I, uh, don't think so." Took a sip of his scotch and cleared his throat. "Andy has to work this weekend." He pictured his sister with her eyes narrowed and thoughts running in high speed. "**Will you come?**"

He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head with his knuckles. "Yeah, sure. But I really got to go, sis. Bye." He ended the call before she was able to say goodbye, and then he threw the almost full glass of brown liquid down in one shot.

* * *

The next morning he was running he woke up with the worst hangover and the worst crick in his neck ever, and realized he was in a hurry to get to work.

He rushed himself into parade, and met her worried eyes in front row. "Ah Swarek, glad you decided to join us." Best said with a smirk and continued on with assignments for the day.

She came towards him with two coffee`s in hand after parade, reached it to him when she fell into step with him down the hall. "Are you ok? You look like shit." He looked over to her with anger in his eyes. "That`s a stupid question to ask considering what I thought was my girlfriend broke up with me last night." She stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath. "I wasn't your girlfriend, and if this is how our shift is going to be we can turn around and have a partner change, because I`m not putting up with this shit the entire day."

He stopped this time, turned to look at her and said between gritted teeth's "Let`s just get this day over with." She nodded sharply and brushed past him down the hall.

Halfway through shift she tossed him the box of Advil he kept in the cruiser, and propped her elbow up to the window and rested her cheek on it. He looked over to her and tried to say something, but the words failed him.

The rest of shift went by without them speaking about anything else than work related topics.

* * *

When he parked the truck in his sister`s driveway she was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and narrowed eyes. He climbed out and walked up the porch, met her eyes and squirmed under her gaze.

"What did you do?"

* * *

_Oh Sammy..._

_How is he going to fix this?_

_Please review! :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_As always; thank you for all the reviews and alerts, this story wouldnt have gotten this long without them, so thank you._

* * *

"What makes you think I did something?" He shrugged his shoulders with his hands out by his sides, Sarah tilted her head and gave him a look he knew too well. "First of all, you are the worst liar, I see and hear right through your shit, she`s not working and the reason she`s not here is because you did something."

She raised her eyebrows when he opened his mouth. "Oh yeah, maybe she did something?" He snapped back to his sister, who rolled her eyes to him and put a finger up. "Second of all, you look like shit and have guilt written all over you, so yeah you did something. And stop with he whole hard shell thing you got going on, it`s me Sam."

He walked up to stand next to her, letting a sigh escape his lips and shoulders. "Got any food? I haven`t eaten today." She placed her hand on his shoulder and tilted her head to the door. "I`ll make you something."

He met his nephew in the kitchen with his basketball in his hands, looking more than disappointed. "Where`s Andy?" He asked and looked from his mother to his uncle. "Sorry buddy, she couldn't make it." Sam ruffled the hair on his head with his knuckles, trying to get a smile out of the boy.

"But I wanted to play with her." He was staring down at his ball, lips curling downwards. Sam bent down in front of him. "I`ll play with you." Alex shook his head to the sides. "No thank you." Disappointed he turned and walked out of the kitchen. "I wanted Andy." He muttered under his breath.

Sam pushed himself up from his crouch and scrunched a hand over his face, Sarah pointed at the kitchen table. "Sit." He did as he was told and then she placed a sandwich in front of him and took a seat across from him. "Talk to me Sam."

After telling his sister about the last three weeks he rested his head in his hands on the table. "It`s a good thing you`re not a detective, because you my dear brother, would not make a good one." His head came whipped up and narrowed his eyes at her by a sentence he had heard before. "What`s that supposed to mean?"

"My guess is that she doesn't think you`re serious and she is, and I`m not blaming her-" Sam pushed himself of the chair in a quick motion. "I`m not being serious? I had to hide the ring in my sock drawer, because seeing it every day just makes me want to ask, hell beg even, her to spend the rest of her life with me, and you're telling me I`m not serious?" He paced around the room, running his hands over his face in frustration.

"Sam, I`m not saying you`re not serious, I`m saying she probably doesn't know, and how would she? You keep hiding her away behind locked doors in fear of not being able to work with her anymore, you can't really blame her for thinking it."

He came to sit down at the table again, stared across the table and met his own eyes. "You`re a fool, you know that?" He raised his eyebrows and his moth fell a little open by his sister`s claim. "You have been able to read that girls thoughts since the day you met her, and now, I guess love really makes you blind." She covered his hands with his and leaned over the table. "Just talk to her, Sam."

"She`s running." Frustrated Sarah threw herself back in her chair. "Then don't let her, Sam!" He let out a sigh and got up to his feet with the plate in his hand, placed it in the dishwasher and stopped in the middle of the room. "I`m just going to play a little with Alex."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Men." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Andy! Stop running so damn fast!" Traci panted behind her friend, trying her best to catch up with her, Andy slowed her pace, jogged lightly a couple of meters and then stopped and placed her palms on her knees. She wiped the back of her hand over her forehead and straightened her spine and turned to look at Traci. "Jesus, you`re running like you stole the damn shoes!" Traci barked out and fell to the ground, limbs splayed out to the sides.

"Maybe I did." Andy grinned down to her and reached out her hand to pull her back up to her feet. "Have we sweated out our issue`s now or are we doing more miles?" Andy placed a hand on Traci`s sweaty shoulder. "I think I`ve done enough running." She smiled and pulled Traci with her and turned them in the direction of her home.

"So, have you talked to Swarek?" Traci asked carefully and threw a glance her way, saw Andy`s shrugging shoulders. "Nope." Andy tossed a water bottle into Traci`s hand. "Are you going to?" She watched her as Andy took a sip of her bottle and pursed her lips together. "Yeah, I mean, we are partner`s so we have to talk at some point."

Traci rolled her eyes to her and crossed her arms over her chest. "That`s not what I was referring to and you know it." Andy let out a sigh and threw her hands up in surrender. "Yeah yeah, yes I will talk to him." Traci smiled satisfied and slumped down on her couch.

"Hey, you wanna go to the Penny tonight?" Andy yelled out from her bedroom, getting the sweaty clothes off of her. "Sure, we can do that! Hurry up and get in the shower will you, I`m drained in sweat here!" Traci rolled her eyes when she heard her friend giggling her way into the shower.

* * *

Sam walked into the kitchen with Alex on his shoulders, with his nephew`s small hands covering his eyes as they went. He let the boy slide down his back when they stood in front of Sarah, Alex came around to stand in between them. "Uncle Sammy, will you bring Andy next time?"

He saw the way his sister smiled down to her son and placed a hand on his head, but before she could turn the boy and swap topics her brother knelt in front of the boy. "You bet buddy." Sarah tilted her head and smiled surprised and warmly by the confident tone in his voice.

Sam pulled the boy in for a quick hug before he straightened his spine and stood in front of his sister. "I`m gonna head out, have something I need to do." A smile spread across Sarah`s face. "That something better be my future sister in law." Sam gave her an amused smirk and laughed when his sister`s face fell a little. "Oh. Not really what I meant."

He crossed his arms over his chest and widened his stance a little, a quick light swat from his sister landed on his shoulder. "You know what I meant!" He nodded and placed a quick kiss on his sister`s cheek. "We`ll be back soon." She followed him to the front door and watched with a smile when he drove away.

He went straight home to take a shower and clean himself up before he went over to her apartment, he pulled his jeans up and opened the drawer to get a pair of socks, but something else caught his attention in the drawer, he picked up the box and sat down at the bed.

He smiled a little to himself when he opened the box, a ring he had seen many times before, passed on to his mother from her mother and now it was his to give to his loved one. Gently he placed the box back in the drawer and pulled out a pair of socks.

When he stood outside her apartment building he noticed that the apartment was left in the dark, he tried her buzzer, but didn't get any answer. With a sigh he climbed his way back into his truck and drove down the street.

* * *

The next time he parked the truck he found himself outside the Penny, he could really use a beer after being disappointed. He pushed the doors open and found Jerry and Noelle at his table, he looked over to the rookie table but was disappointed again when he couldn't find her there either.

After getting a beer from Liam he took his place between Jerry and Noelle. "Hey guys." Both of them smiled to him and clinked their bottles to his. "You`re here later than usual." Jerry said when he looked down at his watch, Sam shrugged one shoulder. "Just came down from St. Cathrines."

Jerry`s eyes got a worried look. "Is Sarah ok?" Sam gave him a confused stare. "Yeah? Why do you ask?" Jerry smiled a relived smile to him. "Just you taking a quick trip to her, normally you stay there for the weekend."

Sam trailed his tongue along the back of his teeth's and grinned. "Yeah, uhm, I was supposed to, but there was something I had to do." Jerry shrugged his eyebrows and took a sip of his beer, leaving it with that.

"Where`s Oliver tonight? Zoe keeping a tight leash?" Sam teased, but looked confused at Noelle when she snorted a laugh. "How dare you speak of Zoe like that, Sammy boy." She laughed again and tilted her head, he followed it and where surprised with what he saw. "but maybe she should." Noelle teased and gave Sam a smirk and his shoulder a pat when she saw he was amazed.

There on the dance floor of the Penny, Oliver was dancing with Andy and Traci, what might look like some sort of break dance. "How drunk are they?" He asked with his eyes still locked at them. "Not even a little." Jerry chuckled out and turned to look at them, caught Traci`s eyes and waved her over.

She snuggled herself close to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "You are one goofy lady, you know that?" She giggled up to his lips. "And you love it." Jerry wrapped one arm around her and gave her a proper kiss. The song changed in the bar, and Sam watched Oliver spin Andy in his arms to a slow song.

He pushed himself of the stool and walked over to them, cleared his throat when he stood behind them. "Mind if I cut in?" Oliver stepped aside and winked to him. "By all means."

He locked eyes with her and placed one hand on the small of her back and took her hand in his and lifted it. He smiled to her when he saw that she bit down a smile and placed her other hand on his shoulder, their chest`s pressed together.

He leaned his cheek to hers. "We need to talk." He whispered into her ear, felt her hot breath on his neck. "Okay." He tightened his grip on her, felt her lean a little on him. Her heart beat fast and hard against his chest.

When the song ended she pulled back a little, let go of his hand and let him walk her out the backdoor with the hand still on her back.

They stared at each other, both waiting for the other, then when he saw her let out a sigh and motioning for turning around he grabbed her wrist. And took some steps towards her, she took some back until the brick wall behind her stopped her.

"This isn't what I want, Andy." He said softly and took another step towards her, body`s almost touching. "Yeah well-" her words stopped when his forehead came to rest against hers. "You promised to tell me if it wasn't ok." She swallowed loudly and closed her eyes.

"I`m not ok with it." She whispered and opened her eyes to look in to his. "It hurt`s that-" She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes again. "What? Andy, talk to me." He too was whispering. "You had no problem letting everyone know-" her hand came up between them, pushing at Sam`s chest, he took it in his, tugged it down to their sides and laced their fingers together. Her eyes opened again, with brows furrowed down. "everyone knew about you and Natalie." She whispered quick, hoping he wouldn't hear it, but she knew by the way his hand tightened around hers he did.

He felt guilty for not even realizing that she felt that way. "I`m sorry." Her eyes closed at his words and she pursed her lips. "Andy, that wasn't the same, what you and I have can't be compared to that, and we work together, and I want to keep being your partner. We`re a good team. But with that said; I would never put work before you-"

Her eyes snapped up, blinking the tears away. "you come first." His nose brushed over hers, and then a tear spilled over, he wiped it away with his thumb. "I`m sorry for making you feel like a secret, I would love to show you off, hold your hand to work, kiss you in parade, wrap my arms around you when you need it out on the field-"

"I`m sorry too." She cut off his words with hers. "I just thought that we were serious." He leaned in and kissed her, gently, felt her suck in a breath through her nostrils, and then her hand came to frame his jaw, moving her lips with his." He pulled back and looked at her. "We are."

His lips found hers again, a quick gentle kiss to her lips, and then he pulled back and locked eyes with her. "I love you." She was staring at him, her mouth kept opening and then closing again. "I know it`s probably soon, but I do and I wanted you to know, I`m serious about us, Andy."

"I love you too." She hurried her lips to his, using the hand on his jaw to curl around his neck and pull him closer, he propped one hand up on the wall behind her and tore his lips away from her. He wasn't expecting that from her, afraid she only said it because she felt obligated.

"You don't ha-" She placed her index finger on his lips and smiled. "I love you, Sam. I love you so much." She moved her finger and placed her lips gently on his, smiling against them when the hand on the wall travelled to her hair, running his fingers through it and pulling her close to him.

When they pulled back to look at each other they both smiled at the other. "I missed you." He said and pressed a kiss to her temple, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Couldn't agree more." She tugged her hands down in the back pockets of his jeans and smiled into his neck. "Take me home."

* * *

He carried her up to his front door, her with his key in her hand, unlocked the door and pushed it open, giggling, pressing her lips to his and saying `I love you`s` for each step he took. Now that she had said it she couldn't stop, and neither could he.

Carefully he lay her down on the bed, without taking his lips off of her, and covered her with him. He kissed his way down her body, discarding her clothes as he went, he took his time to kiss every inch of her.

She tugged his clothes of him and pulled him down to her lips, he lined them up and locked eyes with her when he pressed himself in her. "I love you." He said against her lips and placed his hands on her waist, lifting her hips up and pushing himself further in her. "I love you too." She panted out as he picked up his pace, felt her arms clench around him and kiss his jaw and neck.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She screamed out when she went over the edge, taking him with her. He nuzzled his nose with hers and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You and me." She nodded and pulled him down and held him close to her.

* * *

First shift back after the weekend they were walking hand in hand into the station, he could tell she still wasn't believing that they were actually out there, as a couple. He pulled her in for a quick kiss before they slipped into the locker rooms.

He was already leaning against the wall when she came into parade room, worrying her bottom lip, he placed a hand on her stomach to stop her when she was about to brush past him. Frank stepped into the room when she was about to say something, Frank stood in the front of the room when Sam pushed himself of the wall.

He stood in front of her, eyes locked with hers, waiting for everyone to turn their attention to them. He curled one hand around her waist and the other behind her neck and pulled her close to him.

He leaned down and brushed his nose over hers, smiled when he heard the other coppers in parade cheering and gasping. He pressed his lips to hers, passionately and lovingly for everyone to see. He pulled back to look at her, smiling when he saw the way she was grinning up to him.

"I love you."

* * *

_Finally they are on the same page. _

_What did you think?_

_There will probably be just one more chapter after this. _

_Please review! :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks to each and every one of you for the kind words through my story, you`re truly the reason I made it to 19 chapters. _

* * *

"Is that…..Boyd?" Traci asked Andy while they walked into the bull pen, both girls looking at the three men in Best`s office. "Yeah." Andy said while she sounded bored. "What`s he doing here?" Andy could hear the concern in her friends voice, she shrugged her shoulders. "Trying to get Sam back to Guns & Gangs."

Traci stopped their path further by grabbing Andy by the arm. "Aren`t you worried?" Andy smiled when she saw Traci`s brows furrowed down, she placed both hands on her shoulders. "Nope, he already told me he won't be going under, at least not deep and long covers."

Traci smiled a wide smile. "You guys are totally serious." Andy made a frown and smiled a toothy grin. "Well, let`s just say we`re at the same page now." She couldn't help the blush or giggle over her own words.

"Same page? Honey, you two are practically married." Andy gave Traci a light swat on her shoulder. "No we`re not, it`s only been like three months!" Traci crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Andy. "You have been a couple since the day you met him, whether you two like to admit it or not."

Andy was saved from having to give a response to that when the door to Best`s office opened.

Sam came down the stairs from Best`s office with Boyd in his heels, Sam grinned when he saw Andy standing in the bull pen.

Boyd gave him a pat on one shoulder before he disappeared into the D`s office. Sam came to stand next to her, he curled his arm around her waist and planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

Traci winked at them and turned on her heel to leave them some privacy. Sam took her hand in his and led her down the hall, he stopped them in front of one of the viewing rooms, took a look around and pushed her inside the room when he was sure no one noticed them and locked the door behind them.

He captured her lips with his, feeling her up and down with his hands, she giggled into the kiss and placed her palms on his chest and gave him a light push. She hopped up on the table in the middle of the room and leaned back on her palms.

"What did Boyd want?" She smiled with her teeth in her bottom lip when he made room for himself between her legs. "Wants me to help out on a case." He placed his hands on her hips and locked eyes with her.

"Not under, but helping him with some information around the case." She nodded and pursed her lips together. "I wouldn`t leave you, you know." She raised one eyebrow in amusement and he could see the teasing in her eyes. "I know you wouldn't-" She leaned herself further back and gave him a good look. "I wouldn't leave me either." She giggled out, he chuckled and cupped the back of her head and pulled her up to a sitting position and rested his forehead against hers.

"Seriously-" He nuzzled his nose with hers and smiled when he saw that she tried to catch his lips. "I wouldn't." Her eyes found his and a smile stole her lips. "You and me."

He leaned in and pressed his lips on hers, gently at first, but when she tilted her head a little he deepened the kiss. When the need for air got too big he rested his forehead on hers again, smiled while he breathed heavily. "I love you." She felt the butterflies in her belly every time he told her those three words.

"I love you too, Sam." He swallowed dryly and smiled, his hands found the buttons on her shirt, opened them one by one while their eyes was locked. He fisted his hands in her shirt and pulled her to his lips, and then circled his arms around her under her shirt.

Andy lost herself in his kisses, sliding her hands down his chest and rested them on his belt a second before she started to undo it. Without hesitation he followed her moves while he kept placing hot kisses on her.

When desperation took over he lifted her off the table and slid his thumbs down her trousers, ready to pull them down when someone rattled at the door knob. "Yo Sammy, I need my partner." Their eyes locked, both breathing heavy and standing perfectly still.

"Come on, I know you are in there." Sam rolled his eyes and placed his finger on her lips when he saw she was about to answer. Her eyes narrowed at him when he pulled her up against him, crashing his lips to hers and sliding one hand down in her trousers.

"I do know how to pick a lock you know." Sam let out a sigh and pulled back from her, both straightened their clothes. She nodded to him when he mouthed `ready?`, he turned and opened the door, meeting Oliver with a smirk on his face on the other side.

"I can't _imagine_ what took you so long." Sam rolled his eyes to him while Andy`s cheeks turned pink, they both walked out of the room and walk down the hall with Oliver. They stopped by the coffee stand, Sam lined up three cups while Oliver poured the hot liquid into them.

When Sam reached the cup up to her she smiled when she took it, but the smile turned into a frown when she lifted it to her lips. "What?" Sam asked and pulled his own cup up to his nose and smelled it to check if it was something wrong with it.

"Nothing, apparently I don't want coffee." She shrugged her shoulders and placed the cup down, she and Sam was oblivious to the look on Oliver`s face. Andy looked over at Oliver and gave him a toothy grin. "So, what`s for lunch today?" She rolled her eyes at Sam`s choked laughter and went to stand next to Oliver.

"Oh I don`t know, McNally, something you`re craving?" He stared at her amused when she nodded her head like an eager kid. "Pancakes!" Now it was Sam`s turn to roll his eyes. "See, I knew you and I are a match made in heaven." Oliver said while he winked at Sam, he slung his arm around her shoulders and motioned for them to walk. "Let`s get to it then."

They both winked over their shoulders to Sam as they walked down towards the sally port. Sam shook his head at them and turned to step inside to the D`s office to help out on the case.

* * *

Oliver sat shocked across Andy at the pancake house, feeling a little offended over the fact that she ate more than he did, but at the same time he was enjoying it. "You know, if I wasn't already married, I think I would have proposed to you right now."

She laughed out loud and shook her head to him. "Sorry to break your heart there buddy, but I`m taken." He grinned to her and then turned all serious on her. "I`m glad you and Sam finally realized what everyone else has known for a long time."

She nodded to him with a smile and pushed herself out of the booth, threw a few bills on the table and tilted her head to the door. "Ready?" Oliver followed her back out the cruiser and they both buckled up and pulled the car out to the street.

"Turn over." Andy begged while she threw her upper body over her knees, Oliver slowed down the speed and his eye searched desperately for a place to stop. "You have to pull over!" Andy pleaded with her head still between her knees, when Oliver didn't find a place he stopped the car in the middle of the road and shifted in his seat to take a look at her but all he saw was her back running up to the curb.

She threw up her lunch in the nearest trash bin, Oliver came to her side and pulled her ponytail away from her shoulder. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, sweat dripping down her forehead. "Still wanna marry me?" She tried to tease but she had to hung herself over the trash bin once again. "Are you ok, McNally?"

She straightened her spine and took in a deep breath of fresh air. "I guess Sam was right." Oliver`s brows furrowed down. "Junk food isn't good for you." Oliver's palm came to her forehead, worried wrinkles appearing over his forehead. "Let`s get you home."

"What? No, I'm fine!" Oliver crossed his arms over his chest. "You do know I have daughters right, what I say goes." He led her down to the cruiser, when he was seated in the driver`s seat he looked over to her. "Where to?"

* * *

Sam immediately stood up from his desk when he saw Oliver walk in with an extra duty belt and gun in his hands. "Where`s Andy?" Oliver placed the equipment down on his desk. "She`s fine, she got sick and I drove her home to your place." Oliver took a deep breath. "Listen buddy-"

"Sick? What do you mean sick?" Sam cut him off with his own words, and pulled out his phone, Oliver grabbed it from his hands. "Is she-" Oliver made a frown and scratched the back of his head. "Are you guys-" He couldn't get the words out there, he could hear how Sam breathed frustrated next to him.

"What Oliver, what?" Oliver stared up at the ceiling before he locked eyes with Sam. "Look, I`ve been through a couple of pregnancy's-" Sam`s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "WHAT?" Franticly he looked around himself before he fell down in his chair, Oliver took a seat next to him.

"She told you?" He made a frown and looked over to him, Oliver shook his head. "No, but she has the same symptoms as Zoe had." Sam`s fingers came up to pinch his nose. "She can't be, she`s on the pill." Oliver rested his hand on Sam`s shoulder. "So was Zoe the first time."

Sam pushed himself off the chair. "I should go home." Oliver mirrored his move and nodded. "Yeah, I`ll pass Frank the message." Sam nodded in thanks and hurried himself into the locker rooms.

He found her curled up on the bathroom floor, he dropped down to her and pulled her close to him. "Sam don't, I don't want you to get sick too." He pressed a loving kiss to her temple and rested his lips there. "Are you sure this is something contagious?" She pulled away from him and stared at him with furrowed brows.

"Huh? What are you-" She couldn't finish her words because of the need to throw up again, Sam rubbed her back and held her hair. "I`m not pregnant, Sam." Her sentence came out in an echo because she said it with her head halfway down in the toilet. "Andy-"

"I`m not!" He put his hands up in surrender by her bark. "Ok." He pushed himself of the floor. "Do you need anything? Water? Ginger-tea?" She shook her head and curled herself on the floor again, only to be lifted up by Sam.

"What are you doing?" He carried her out of the bathroom and stepped into the bedroom. "I`m taking you to bed, which is more comfortable than the bathroom floor." Gently he placed her down on the bed and went to get a bucket, he placed the bucket next to the bed and a bottle of water on the nightstand.

He sat himself down and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Try to get some sleep." She nodded and grabbed his hand when he was about to stand. "Stay with me." He smiled to her and crawled over her and pulled her back to his chest. After a little while Andy fell asleep in his arms, while he stayed awake, the thoughts spinning through his head wasn't going to let him get any sleep.

He couldn't help the smile on his lips by the thought of maybe becoming a father, and the fact that that didn't scare him scared him. He sucked in a breath and swallowed dryly, then he let his hand slid under her shirt and spread his fingers across her stomach and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

Hours passed by, him listening to her steady breath and smiling by the thoughts in his head. "What if I am?" Her words came out in a whisper, he tightened his grip around her, not knowing how to respond. "Honestly-" He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and felt her body stiffen under him. "It would be a little scary, but mostly, it would just make me happy."

She turned under his arm and nuzzled her face into his neck. "Really?" He pulled away from her, just a little so he could lock eyes with her. "Really." She worried her lip, but he could see the relief in her eyes. He tugged her on top of him and leaned his head up to kiss her lips. "I love you, Andy." He said when they broke the kiss, and then she finally smiled to him and retrieved his lips.

"How are you feeling?" He asked after a few minutes. "Better." He smiled to her and slid away from her. "Where are you going?" She asked with a slight disappointed voice, he walked over to his dresser and opened one of the drawer`s, she saw him put something in his pocket. "What`s that?"

To answer her he reached out his hand to her, she took it and he pulled her out of bed. "Come with me." She looked at him suspiciously but didn't hesitate.

* * *

Half an hour later they were seated in his truck in a place she had been before, with him. "Sam, what are we doing here?" He opened his door and hopped out and reached his hand for her, she smiled when she slid herself over to his side and jumped down into his arms.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" He asked while he held her back close to his front and holding hands by her hips. "How could I forget?" She tilted her head up and to the side, smiling when his lips found hers.

"It took me a while to admit it to myself but you chasing me down this alley and catching me, that's when I first fell for you." She turned in his arms and leaned up to his lips, and pressed a gentle peck to them.

"I would never have guessed that _you _were such a romantic." He framed her face with his hands. "You made me want to." She tilted her head in his hands and narrowed her eyes at him. "You`re up to something." He grinned and nodded to her. "I am."

He took a step back from her and reached down into his pocket, eyes locked with hers through the whole motion. When her eyes fell to the ring in his hand her jaw dropped a little, she swallowed when he dropped down to one knee and took her hand in his.

"Andy McNally, will you marry me?" He watched her, amused, staring down at him with her jaw open and wide eyes. "Sam, you don't need to marry me just because you think I'm pregnant." She furrowed her brows down when he smiled at her. "I`m asking you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, pregnant or not."

"Are you sure about this?" She asked and worried her lip, he moistened his. "I`ve been sure for the past three months." Her eyes widened more. "Three months?" He choked out a chuckle. "Yes, McNally, three months."

"So when you are done overthinking everything I would appreciate an answer." He said in a teasing tone and earned himself a chuckle from her. "Yes." Her answer came out like a whisper, he raised his eyebrows if to ask her to repeat it.

"I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." She smiled down to him, giggled when he just sat there waiting. "Is that a yes?" She pulled him up to her, tilted her lips in his direction. "Yes, silly." She circled her arm around his neck and pulled him down to her lips.

When they broke he reached for her hand, sliding the ring on her finger. "It`s beautiful, Sam." He kissed her hand when the ring was on her finger. "Yes, it is, you`re the third generation to wear it." He said proudly, but furrowed his brows down worried when her eyes widened in panic.

"Shouldn't this be Sarah`s?" He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "She`s the one who gave it to me, has kept it for me as a favor for our mom since she passed." A sweet smile stole her lips. "Oh." She leaned up and kissed him again while her hands travelled up and down his chest.

When they broke the kiss their eyes locked. "You know-" She slid her hands under his thermal and around his waist. "There`s no going back now." He pulled out the dimples and leaned in to brush his nose with hers. "I don't wanna go back, I`m very-" his lips touched hers. "very comfortable just where I am."

She pulled him down to her lips and tilted her head to her side, immediately he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss while his hands travelled over her body. When they rested under her behind he lifted her up and curled her legs around his waist, walked over to the same fence she had him pressed up to a while back and pressed her up to it.

He tore his lips from hers and let a trail of hot kisses fell down her neck, she giggled up to the sky. "Sam, we can't do this in an alley in the middle of the night, someone is going to call the cops." His kisses continued down, and his hands went down to her buttons on her jeans. "I don't care, and besides; we _are_ the cops."

He grinned up to her before he reclaimed her lips and worked one hand down her jeans, her laughter stopped when he opened her a little. "Seriously, you need to take me home." Now it was his turn to laugh. "Now!" She barked out and rolled her hips eagerly on his hand. "Okay okay."

* * *

Two hours later she lay draped over his chest with his hands brushing over her bare back. "So, uh, we should probably take a test." She smiled into his neck by the word `we` but swallowed dryly over the fact that they should.

"Yeah, but we`re supposed to go to St. Catharine's tomorrow." She propped herself up on her arms on his chest and locked eyes with him. "Can we, like, wait? Do it when we come back?" He nodded a little and let his fingers tangle in her hair. "Sure you up to the trip?"

She stretched her body to reach his lips in a quick peck. "I`m sure."

* * *

Sarah looked suspiciously at the two grins that met her one the other side of her front door, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked them both up and down. It wasn't until the sun reflected in the ring on Andy`s finger she understood the grins.

She made a squeak and pulled Andy in her arms. "Finally!" She grabbed her brother into the hug, when she released them she turned on her heel in the hall. "Tim! Alex! Come greet the newly engaged couple!" Alex was the first one to come down the hall, in high speed, nearly jumping on Andy. "Do you wanna play with me?" Andy patted the boys head and smiled down to him. "Sure, buddy!"

Alex grabbed her hand and tugged her down the hall. "Welcome to the family, Andy." Tim said and gave her a quick hug before Alex dragged her further down. "Thank you." She tossed over her shoulder before they disappeared behind the corner.

"Congratulations on finally manning up." Tim said and shook hands with Sam, and pulled him in for a man hug. "Come on, we are eating outside today." Sarah said and pulled both men down the hall with her.

Sarah and Sam sat with the dining table outside watching Andy and Alex play ball while Tim worked the burgers on the grill. "So how did you do it?" Sam laughed a little and shook his head. "You`re not going to like it." Sarah narrowed her eyes at him and waved her hand between them for him to keep going.

"I did it in the alley she took me down her first day in the middle of the night." Sarah rolled her eyes but gave him a sincere smile. "Since that alley bares a meaning, I love it." She gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Alex! Be careful!" Sam barked out when his nephew threw the ball in a pass to Andy when she wasn't prepared, the ball hit her in her stomach and caused her to bend over in a grunt. Alex`s face fell by his uncles harsh words, Andy placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I`m fine, quite a pass you got there." She was satisfied when a smile spread across the boys lips.

"What`s wrong with you?" Andy gritted out through clenched teeth`s and glared at Sam when she and Alex came up with them. Sarah eyed them when Sam stood up and led Andy back to the court.

"I was worried-" He said in a low voice but Andy put her finger up to cut him off. "As sweet as that is, you didn't have to be so harsh on him, it wasn't by intention." He let out a sigh and nodded, turned her around so he could pull her back up to his chest.

He circled his arms around her waist and placed his palms on her belly, fingers carefully brushing over the fabric of her shirt. "You`re okay though?" She rested her hands over his and leaned her head back on his shoulder. "I`m fine, Sam, but you owe him an apology." He nodded over her shoulder and placed a kiss to her temple, fingers still brushing over her belly.

Sarah had her eyes on them the whole time, but turned her eyes in her son's direction when they were walking back up to them. Sam bent in front of Alex in his chair. "I`m sorry buddy, I didn't mean to yell at you." Alex nodded a little but looked guilty over to Andy. "I`m sorry I hurt Aunt Andy."

Sam lifted the boy from his chair and sat himself down on it and placed Alex on his lap. "You didn't, I overreacted. I`ll make it up to you by playing football after dinner." Andy smiled by the sight of them, and unconsciously she placed her palm on her belly.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Andy?" Sarah asked when she noticed that she barely ate anything over dinner. Andy shook her head. "No, I`m fine, just not that hungry." She lied, truth was that she was afraid to get sick again and she didn't want to offend Tim`s cooking. Sarah narrowed her eyes, but Tim`s kick on her leg under the table made her turn her eyes away from her.

After dinner they watched Sam and Alex throw ball on the lawn, Tim had cleaned the table and was seated reading a book when Sarah decided she wanted to dig some more. "You want anything to drink, Andy? I have this amazing red wine you should try." She watched Andy swallow heavily and avoid her eyes. "No thank you, I get the worst headache from wine."

Tim glared over the book at Sarah, she rolled her eyes at him and stared down at her watch. "Alex, it`s time for you to go to bed." She called out to him, just when Sam fell down on the lawn, worn out by the little boy. Alex came running over to them, gave quick goodnights and followed his parent`s inside.

Andy pushed herself off the chair and walked over to Sam, she stood with her legs straddled over his and then lowered herself. He smiled when she was seated on him and pulled her down for a kiss.

"Sarah is on to me." She whispered and looked up to the house. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I just got a feeling she knows." Sam laughed a little, fully aware that nothing went by his sister. "I`m sure she doesn't." She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. Besides we might not even be."

He flipped them and leaned down to place a quick kiss on her lips before he pushed himself up and all four and crawled backwards until he could place a kiss to her belly. "And we might be."

* * *

"You need to stop, honey." Tim came from behind her, and pulled her back to his chest in front of the window in their bedroom. "Stop what?" She asked and played dumb, even if he couldn't see the smile on her lips when she saw her brother kiss Andy`s stomach, he did see the scene in the lawn.

"Let them tell you themselves, you have done your job." She turned in his arms. "So you agree with me?" He shook his head and laughed a little. "Well, they are doing a crappy job being subtle about it." She laughed in agreement and pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

She found Sam in the kitchen when she came downstairs. "Where`s Andy?" She asked when she approached him, he turned to look at her. "She`s in the bathroom." She nodded and came to stand next to him, Sam could see she was doing her best to keep her thoughts to herself.

"You know, sis, you are making her feel uncomfortable about you interrogating her." She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "So you are-" She stopped when she saw her brother shake his head to the sides. "We don't know." She furrowed her brows down and where about to say something when he beat her to it.

"We agreed on waiting to the weekend is over." She nodded in understanding. "It`s pretty obvious that the idea of being is making you both very happy." Sam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I can't speak for her, but for me, yeah it does." Sarah grinned and placed her palms on his shoulders. "Well, I`ve been paying attention to her today, and she feels the same, Sam."

They agreed silently to end the conversation when Andy walked in, Sarah gave her a wink when she turned to walk out. "Oh by the way, it makes us happy too!" Sarah couldn't resist the words she tossed over her shoulder when she walked out, not bothering to look at them.

"What was that about?" Andy asked and circled her arms around his waist. "Sarah being Sarah." He leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

Hours later Andy woke up by Sam throwing himself out of bed in a hurry and running down the hall, she hurried herself after him. A flash of disappointment rushed over her when he hung himself over the toilet and emptied his stomach, but was able to sit down next to him and rub his back. When she was sure he was finished she went to find a bucket and a glass of water, when she had placed the items in their room she led him back to bed.

"Guess we don't need to take a test." Sam pulled her to him when he heard the hint of disappointment in her voice. "Are you okay?" He felt her shrug her shoulders and hid herself in his neck. "I know it would be a little soon, but the idea of being-" He pulled her up to his face and brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Me too."

She smiled a little to him. "Yeah?" He nodded to her and placed a kiss to her forehead, she nuzzled herself down in his arms, tangling both feet`s and fingers with his.

"Would it be okay if we enjoy us a little while and then maybe, you know?" He grinned up to the ceiling and tightened his hold on her. "That would be more than okay." She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him, smile on her face.

"You remember when you told me you believe in fate?" He nodded and brushed a stray of loose hair away from her face. "I do too."

"And I believe fate will take good care of us."

* * *

_That`s a wrap then._

_Personally I found some parts a little clichè, but it what was I needed right now :)_

_Please let me know what you think of it._

_Everyone ready for thursday? I know I am. _

_Again; thank you! _


End file.
